Σκιές  του  παρελθόντος
by Magus Raistlin
Summary: Μία  ομάδα  από  νίντζα - Σικαμαρού,  Κίμπα,  Νέτζι,  Τεντεν - συγκροτείται  προκειμένου  να  προσφερθεί  βοήθεια  σε  έναν  σύμμαχο  του  Κόνοχα.  Η  αποστολή  φαίνεται  απλή  στην  αρχή,  σύντομα  όμως  γίνεται  αντιληπτό  πως  τίποτα  δεν  είναι  απλό
1. Chapter 1

Αρχικά, κανένας από τους χαρακτήρες του manga/anime Naruto δεν μου ανήκει.

Πλοκή. Ένας σύμμαχος του Κόνοχα εμφανίζεται ξαφνικά ζητώντας βοήθεια σε μια αποστολή, η οποία επιφανειακά, παρουσιάζεται απλή. Υπάρχουν όμως πολλά μυστικά και συνομωσίες και η αλήθεια είναι πιο σύνθετη και περίπλοκη απ'ότι φαίνεται. Η ιστορία διαδραματίζεται χρονικά κατά την διάρκεια των δυόμιση χρόνων που ο Naruto εκπαιδεύεται από τον Jiraiya μακριά από το Konoha.

Δεν έχω ασχοληθεί με τα shippuden, οπότε μπορεί κάποια πληροφορία που αποκαλύπτεται σε αυτά να αναιρεί κάτι που έχω γράψει στο διήγημα. Ζητώ προκαταβολικά συγγνώμη.

Μου αρέσει πάρα πολύ ο χαρακτήρας του Shikamaru και αυτό γίνεται αισθητό μέσα στο διήγημα. Επίσης, διάλεξα (αυθαίρετα) να ονομάσω την Tenten, Mai, θεωρώντας πως το Tenten είναι ένα απλό παρατσούκλι. Tα σημεία που αναφέρονται στην ιστορία του κόσμου του Naruto είναι φανταστικά.

Ευχαριστώ για τον χρόνο σας και παρακαλώ αφήστε κριτικές.

* * *

Ο ουρανός απόκτησε ένα βαθύ μπλε χρώμα, αιώνιο σημάδι αυγής. Σταδιακά το κυανό άρχισε να γίνεται πιο φωτεινό, πιο ανοιχτό, και μετά από λίγη ώρα, καθώς το λυκόφως συνέχιζε να απωθεί το σκοτάδι, ο ήλιος, ένας πύρινος δίσκος, έκανε την εμφάνιση του στην ανατολή.

Ο λόφος που υψωνόταν πιο πάνω από τους υπόλοιπους οι οποίοι τον περιτριγύριζαν μέσα στην κοιλάδα προσέφερε μια πανοραμική θέα του περιτειχισμένου χωριού στα βόρεια και του δάσους πίσω από αυτό. Χωρίς σημάδι ανθρώπινης παρέμβασης, δέντρα και θάμνοι στόλιζαν την κορυφή του. Οι πρώτες αστραφτερές ακτίνες έπεσαν πάνω στον λόφο, γεμίζοντας τον με σκιές και εκείνη την στιγμή μία φιγούρα περπάτησε και στάθηκε στην κορυφή. Για μερικούς χτύπους της καρδιάς κοίταξε έντονα το Κονοχαγκακούρε, τρία χιλιόμετρα μακριά και ύστερα, με σταθερό βήμα, άρχισε να κατευθύνεται προς αυτό. Το πέρασμά του μέσα από την ύπαιθρο δεν προκαλούσε κανέναν απολύτως ήχο, σαν να ήταν ένα στοιχειό αυτό που πατούσε την γη και όχι ένας άνθρωπος.

Πλησίαζε και πλησίαζε, σταθερά, χωρίς να προκαλέσει καμιά αντίδραση από τον πληθυσμό του χωριού. Σίγουρα οι φρουροί στους πέτρινους υψηλούς πύργους τον είχαν δει, αλλά παρέμεναν ακίνητοι να τον παρακολουθούν. Ήταν τουλάχιστον περίεργη η αδιαφορία αυτή. Ο άνθρωπος έφτασε στην πύλη, την πέρασε και εισήλθε στο χωριό Κόνοχα.

Μπόρεσε έτσι ο πυλωρός να τον παρατηρήσει καλύτερα. Το κιμονό του είχε τα χρώματα του μαύρου και της πορφύρας και φαινόταν αρκετά σκονισμένο. Το πρόσωπο καλυπτόταν πλήρως από μία κόκκινη μάσκα. Αναπαριστούσε έναν άνθρωπο που ούρλιαζε. Ο δημιουργός της είχε καταφέρει να αποτυπώσει πάνω στο κόκκινο ξύλο φόβο και απόγνωση, τα αίτια του σιωπηλού ουρλιαχτού, μόνο με ευθείες και καμπύλες. Δεν υπήρχε καμιά κορδέλα στο κεφάλι που να δείχνει την καταγωγή του σινόμπι. Και ήταν σινόμπι. Το κατάνα μέσα στην μαύρη σαν άβυσσο θήκη ήταν σαφής ένδειξη του επαγγέλματος του.

Σίγουρα ήταν ένα παράξενο θέαμα ακόμα και για τα δεδομένα του Κονοχαγκακούρε, σκέφτηκε ο πυλωρός, καθώς κοιτούσε την πλάτη του πολεμιστή που προχωρούσε στον κεντρικό δρόμο του χωριού. Και γιατί οι ANBU είχαν δώσει την εντολή να μην τον σταματήσει κανείς;

* * *

Η Τσουνάντε ήταν σκεφτική. Χτυπούσε τα δάχτυλα της ρυθμικά στο γραφείο, προσπαθώντας να φτάσει στην σωστή απόφαση. Δεν τα κατάφερνε. Επέστρεψε το βλέμμα της στους δύο άντρες που στέκονταν όρθιοι μπροστά από το γραφείο της.

''Πως μπορούμε να αρνηθούμε;'' Ρώτησε, τονίζοντας μία μία τις λέξεις.

''Δεν είναι στις επιλογές μας η άρνηση, Τσουνάντε – σάμα.'' ήρθε η απάντηση από τον Σικάκου, για να κερδίσει ένα επιθετικό βλέμμα από την σάανιν. ''Θα ήταν λάθος να μην του προσφέρουμε βοήθεια. Είναι χρόνια σύμμαχοί μας.'' συμπλήρωσε ο άντρας.

''Δεν ξέρω τίποτα για αυτούς τους Σοκούμο και ξαφνικά μαθαίνω ότι έχουμε συμμαχία μαζί τους. Πότε συμφωνήθηκε αυτό το πράγμα, ανάθεμα;''

Ο Σικάκου ανασήκωσε τους ώμους για να κερδίσει άλλο ένα παγερό βλέμμα από την Χοκάγκε και τον λόγο πήρε ο δεύτερος άντρας. Ήταν σοβαρά τραυματισμένος, με επιδέσμους να καλύπτουν τα χέρια του και ένα τμήμα του κεφαλιού του κι όμως δεν φαινόταν οι πληγές να τον επηρεάζουν ούτε στις κινήσεις του αλλά ούτε και στον λόγο.

''Οι Σοκούμο είναι μια οικογένεια σινόμπι που ελέγχουν ένα κάστρο στις νοτιοδυτικές οροσειρές της χώρας μας. Έχουν αρκετούς ακόλουθους και πάντοτε αποτελούσαν μία υπολογίσιμη δύναμη. Για αυτό και τους είχαν πλησιάσει οι δύο πρώτοι Χοκάγκε. Την συμμαχία που ακολούθησε την τίμησε και ο τρίτος και ο τέταρτος.''

Ο Ντάνζο, αρχηγός των ANBU, τελείωσε την απάντηση του και έμεινε να κοιτάζει την ανώτερό του. Υπήρχε μία αμοιβαία αντιπάθεια ανάμεσα στους δύο και το καθοδηγητικό ύφος που είχε μόλις χρησιμοποιήσει ήταν απλά περισσότερο λάδι στην φωτιά.

''Και γιατί όλα αυτά τα μαθαίνω τώρα;'' ξαναρώτησε η Τσουνάντε, με το ίδιο ψυχρό ύφος. Ο Ντάνζο άνοιξε το στόμα του για να μιλήσει αλλά τον πρόλαβε ο Σικάκου.

''Τσουνάντε - σάμα. Οι Σοκούμο δεν είναι μια δύναμη που κρίνει γεγονότα. Τα τζούτσου που χρησιμοποιούν είναι συγγενικά με τα της οικογένειάς μου. Έχουν την ίδια φύση. Έτσι, η συμμαχία αυτή μαζί τους έγινε με την σκέψη ότι θα αποτελούσαν ένα κρυφό χαρτί, έναν παράγοντα που θα εμφανιστεί αιφνιδίως. Και μέχρι τώρα, τα έχουν καταφέρει. Οι Σοκούμο ήταν αυτοί που μας ειδοποίησαν εγκαίρως για την επίθεση του Nine - tails και οι Σοκούμο ήταν αυτοί που κυνήγησαν τον Οροτσιμάρου έξω από την χώρα όταν αποστάτησε.''

''Και που βρίσκονταν οι Σοκούμο όταν οι δυνάμεις του ήχου και της άμμου επιτέθηκαν;''

''Ήρθαν, Χοκάγκε – σάμα. Μια ομάδα από σαράντα σινόμπι τους έφτασε στο Κόνοχα για να βοηθήσει στην άμυνα. Αλλά δυστυχώς κατέφτασαν πολύ αργά. Μετά τον θάνατο του Σαρουτόμπι – σάμα.''

Το κρυφό μήνυμα που υπήρχε πίσω από την ανάλυση του στρατιωτικού διοικητή του χωριού ήταν ότι έπρεπε να βοηθήσουν στην αποστολή του τον νεαρό που είχε εμφανιστεί το πρωί.

Είναι ίδιοι, ο γιος και ο πατέρας, σκέφτηκε η Τσουνάντε. Και ο Σικάκου και ο Σικαμαρού είναι λαμπρά μυαλά που κρύβουν την ευφυΐα τους κάτω από μια συνεχή στάση αδιαφορίας προς το κάθε τι. Ίσως βέβαια να πρόκειται και για υπερβολική αυτοπεποίθηση.

Η ξανθιά Χοκάγκε ανασυγκρότησε τις σκέψεις της και επικεντρώθηκε εκ νέου στα πράγματα που πρέπει να γίνουν και στις αποφάσεις που πρέπει να παρθούν.

''Λοιπόν, αφού δεν φαίνεται να έχουμε ελευθερία επιλογής, θέλω να μου πείτε τι αντιμετωπίζουμε. Τι ξέρουμε για αυτόν τον Τσουμέι και για την σφαίρα του Κχο Σανγκ;''

''Φοβάμαι πως δεν ξέρουμε πολλά, Χοκάγκε.'' μόρφασε ο Ντάνζο ''Ξέρουμε ότι οι Σοκούμο είχαν στην κατοχή τους το αρχαίο αντικείμενο αλλά δεν υπάρχει κανένα στοιχείο για την λειτουργία ή χρήση του. Όσο για αυτόν τον Τσουμέι που την έκλεψε, γνωρίζουμε μόνο ότι μας είπε ο νεαρός, ο Έιζο. Είναι επιπέδου τζούνιν και με βάση αυτά που έχει κάνει μέχρι τώρα, πρέπει να θεωρήσουμε ότι είναι αρκετά ισχυρός.''

Η Τσουνάντε άρχισε να ξαναχτυπάει τα δάχτυλα της στην επιφάνεια του γραφείου. Μπορούσε να ακούσει απ' έξω τους ήχους του χωριού που ξύπναγε. Σαφώς η μέρα δεν είχε αρχίσει καλά.

''Η σφαίρα του Κχο Σανγκ. Είναι επικίνδυνη;''

''Κανείς δεν ξέρει τι ακριβώς είναι η σφαίρα. Κανείς δεν ξέρει ποιος είναι ο σκοπός της. Ο Κχο Σανγκ ήταν ένας μάγος που έζησε πριν από αρκετές εκατοντάδες χρόνια και αυτό το αντικείμενο είναι ένα από τα δημιουργήματά του.''

''Και τότε γιατί να κλαπεί;'' αντιγύρισε νευριασμένα η Τσουνάντε και αίφνης πάγωσε. Κατάλαβε. Υπήρχε μόνο ένας λόγος και κρίνοντας από τα αμήχανα βλέμματα των δύο σινόμπι μπροστά της, είχαν βρει την απάντηση στην ερώτηση της πολύ πιο πριν από αυτήν.

''Όπως βλέπεις Χοκάγκε,'' είπε ο Ντάνζο με μία δόση ειρωνείας στην φωνή του ''είναι επιτακτική ανάγκη να παράσχουμε βοήθεια. Δεν ξέρουμε τι ξέρει ο Τσουμέι.''

Ένας θόρυβος ακούστηκε καθώς μία γροθιά έπεσε πάνω στο γραφείο. Αλλά όχι από φόβο η θυμό. Αποφασιστικότητα υπήρχε στα μάτια της σάανιν Χοκάγκε.

''Εντάξει τότε. Θα στείλω τέσσερα άτομα. Τσούουνιν είναι αρκετοί για μία αποστολή επιπέδου Β.'' Έκανε μία παύση σκεφτόμενη, την οποία χρησιμοποίησε ο Ντάνζο για να πάρει τον λόγο.

''Χοκάγκε – σάμα, πέντε μόνο ίσως να μην είναι αρκετοί.''

''Δεν θα είναι οποιοιδήποτε τσούουνιν.'' απάντησε η Τσουνάντε, εκνευρισμένη που την είχαν διακόψει. ''Ο Νέτζι και ο Κίμπα θα είναι ο πυρήνας της ομάδας. Ο καθένας τους μπορεί να αναλάβει πολλαπλούς ρόλους. Θα βάλω την Τεντεν ως τρίτη γωνία του τριγώνου. Είναι το κατάλληλο άτομο για τον φόνο που έχω κατά νου. Έχεις εξετάσει την περίπτωση της;''

''Μάλιστα Χοκάγκε – σάμα'' βιάστηκε να απαντήσει ο Ντάνζο. ''H κοπέλα ανήκει σε εμένα πλέον.''

Ένα χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στο πρόσωπο της γυναίκας. ''Σωστή απάντηση, λάθος λόγια. Δεν σου ανήκει τίποτα, Ντάνζο. Tα προνόμια που έχεις ως αρχηγός της ANBU, τα οφείλεις σε μένα και όχι στις ικανότητες σου.'' Η φωνή της ήταν ήρεμη, έκρυβε όμως μια ένταση. Μια ένταση που περίμενε ένα λάθος για να απελευθερωθεί. Ο άντρας την ένιωσε και υποτάχτηκε.

''Καταλαβαίνω. Όσο για την κοπέλα, πιστεύω ότι θα τα καταφέρει. Είναι χαρακτήρας που δεν λυγίζει εύκολα.''

''Τέλεια. Το μόνο που απομένει είναι να βρούμε τον αρχηγό της ομάδος.'' Η ματιά της κατευθύνθηκε στον Σικάκου και έμεινε εκεί. Ο τζούνιν μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα κατάλαβε και δεν μπόρεσε να συγκρατήσει το γέλιο του, το οποίο απλώθηκε, εύθυμο, σε όλο το δωμάτιο.

''Δεν σκοπεύεις να αφήσεις τον Έιζο να ηγηθεί;'' ρώτησε ο Danzou πλήρως έκπληκτος.

''Φυσικά και όχι. Είχε την ευκαιρία του και την έχασε. Αφού ζήτησε την βοήθεια μου, θα συμμορφωθεί στους κανόνες μου. Αφού με φέρατε προ τετελεσμένου γεγονότος, τουλάχιστον θα γίνει όπως το θέλω εγώ…Λοιπόν Σικάκου;'' Όλη αυτήν την ώρα δεν είχε σταματήσει να τον κοιτάει.

''Ναι Τσουνάντε – σάμα.'' αποκρίθηκε όταν κατόρθωσε να σταματήσει το γέλιο του. ''Θα τα καταφέρει. Εξάλλου, έχει ξανασυνεργαστεί με τον…πυρήνα της ομάδας σου.''

''Σικαμαρού;;; Εννοείτε τον Σικαμαρού;…Χοκάγκε, είναι λάθος.'' διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Ντάνζο, κάνοντας ένα βήμα εμπρός. ''Την προηγούμενη φορά που ανέλαβε παρόμοια αποστολή, απέτυχε.''

''Δεν ξέρεις τι ακριβώς έγινε στο δάσος, Ντάνζο. Μπορεί να μην έφεραν τον Σάσκε πίσω, αλλά κέρδισαν σε όλα τα σημεία και γύρισαν πίσω ζωντανοί. Για να μην αναφέρω τι στέρησαν από τον Οροτσιμάρου.''

''Μήπως πρέπει να αναφέρω τι κέρδισε ο Οροτσιμάρου;''

''Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, θα πρέπει να μιλήσουμε πρώτα για το πως τα τσιράκια του μπήκαν στο χωριό χωρίς η ANBU να καταλάβει τίποτα.'' αντιγύρισε ο Σικάκου νευριασμένος.

''ΑΡΚΕΤΑ…δεν είστε εδώ για να φιλονικήσετε.'' Αμέσως οι δύο άντρες σιώπησαν και μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, ο μαυρομάλλης τζούνιν ξαναπήρε τον λόγο. ''Για να απαντήσω στην ερώτησή σου, Χοκάγκε, σου λέω να μην έχεις αμφιβολίες. Μιλάω ως στρατιωτικός διοικητής όταν λέω ότι ο γιός μου θα φέρει την ομάδα πίσω μαζί με το πτώμα του Τσουμέι.'' Ο Ντάνζο ανοιγόκλεισε το στόμα του ακόμα πιο αιφνιδιασμένος. ''Ακόμα και έτσι να είναι, δεν θα ήταν συνετό να βάλουμε στην ομάδα και έναν νίντζα με ιατρικές γνώσεις;'' τραύλισε. Ο Ντάνζο είχε καταντήσει ένα άτομο χωρίς άποψη στον διάλογο των τριών. Περίσσευε.

''Δεν υπάρχει ανάγκη. Οι τέσσερις διαθέτουν επαρκή δύναμη και μυαλό για να αγνοήσουν αυτήν την έλλειψη.

''Και υπάρχει και ο Έιζο. Ας μην ξεχνάμε ότι γνωρίζει τον εχθρό.'' σχολίασε ο Σικάκου.

Η Τσουνάντε έγνεψε καταφατικά. ''Το θέμα έκλεισε. Συγκεντρώστε τους πέντε και φροντίστε να αναχωρήσουν μέσα στις επόμενες δύο ώρες.''

''Ποιές θα είναι οι προτεραιότητες τους;'' ρώτησε ο Σικάκου και έβγαλε τα χέρια από τις τσέπες.

''Πρωταρχικός στόχος είναι η ανάκτηση της σφαίρας. Η τύχη του Τσουμέι μου είναι αδιάφορη. Από σένα Ντάνζο θέλω υποστήριξη. Βάλε μερικούς ANBU να ψάξουν για την πορεία του κλέφτη. Ελεύθεροι.''

''Μάλιστα, Χοκάγκε – σάμα.'' φώναξαν ταυτόχρονα οι δύο άντρες και, γυρίζοντας, κατευθύνθηκαν προς την πόρτα, με τον Ντάνζο πρώτο. Έτσι, δεν μπορούσαν η σάανιν και ο τζούνιν να δουν το αινιγματικό χαμόγελο του ANBU.

* * *

''Ζητώ την κατανόησή σου, Έιζο – σαν.'' Η φωνή της θύμιζε σταγόνες ανοιξιάτικης βροχής πάνω στην θάλασσα. Υπέροχη. Σίγουρα το πρόσωπο κάτω από την μάσκα θα ήταν εξίσου όμορφο.

''Δεν χρειάζεται να απολογείσαι, Ουζούκι – σάμα. Καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα την σκέψη της Χοκάγκε. Υπάρχει σοφία στην επιλογή της. Και εξάλλου έχουμε πολλά κοινά με τους Νάρα.''

Η γυναίκα με τα μωβ μαλλιά έγνευσε. ''Τα λόγια σου με χαροποιούν.'' η φωνή της είχε μια χροιά ικανοποίησης αλλά κανείς δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει ποια ήταν πραγματικά η έκφραση του προσώπου πίσω από την μάσκα ANBU. Ούτε βέβαια και του προσώπου πίσω από την μάσκα που αναπαριστούσε έναν λυπημένο άνδρα.

''Αυτό που θέλω είναι να επιστρέψω την σφαίρα πίσω στους ανθρώπους μου. Δεν με νοιάζει το πως θα γίνει, ούτε το ότι δεν θα ηγούμαι.''

''Θα τα καταφέρεις. Ήδη προσπαθούμε να προσφέρουμε κάθε δυνατή βοήθεια.''

Ο Έιζο υποκλίθηκε. ''Και σας ευχαριστώ για αυτό.''

Υπήρξε τότε μία αμήχανη σιωπή που διακόπηκε απότομα από βήματα που πλησίαζαν. Η Γιουγκάο Ουζούκι κοίταξε πάνω από τον ώμο του Έιζο και του μίλησε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά. ''Έιζο – σαν, επέτρεψε μου να σου γνωρίσω τους συντρόφους σου.''

* * *

Ακόμα μια φορά. Ακόμα μια φορά με βάζουν αρχηγό αποστολής. Μου ρίχνουν την ευθύνη και περιμένουν να πετύχω. Μεντοκσέι.

Και ο πατέρας μου ακόμα δεν με καταλαβαίνει. Μα πραγματικά πιστεύει ότι με αυτά τα λόγια που είπε και με αυτήν την σύγκριση θα μου κινούσε το ενδιαφέρον; Το κυνήγι για τον Σάσκε ήταν μία αποτυχία. Μια παταγώδης ήττα. Και τώρα…με ξαναστέλνουν να κυνηγήσω ένα άτομο. Είναι ηλίθιοι. Είναι ανόητος. Τι πιστεύουν; Ότι έχω αποκτήσει εμπειρία; Ότι θα ενδιαφερθώ επειδή αυτοί οι Σοκούμο χρησιμοποιούν κάγκε; Ή ότι επειδή είμαστε η ίδια ομάδα, θα έχουμε μεγαλύτερη τύχη;

''Σικαμαρού, χαίρομαι που θα ξανασυνεργαστούμε!''

O νεαρός Νάρα βγήκε απότομα από τις σκέψεις του και σηκώνοντας το βλέμμα του είδε έναν πολεμιστή να ιππεύει έναν μεγάλο λευκό σκύλο. Ο ήλιος έπεφτε στα μάτια του και αναγνώρισε από την φωνή τον Κίμπα.

''Μεντοκσέι'' ψιθύρισε ο Σικαμαρού και συνέχισε να προχωράει προς το σημείο συνάντησης. Άκουσε τον Κίμπα και τον Ακαμαρού να τον ακολουθούν και τότε μόνο πέρασε αστραπιαία από το μυαλό του ότι ο Κίμπα πριν λίγες στιγμές, με τον ήλιο ευρισκόμενο από πίσω του, έμοιαζε με έναν από τους Μίνγκρος, τους βάρβαρους που πριν τόσους αιώνες είχαν ξεχυθεί από τις βόρειες στέπες με μοναδικό σκοπό την λεηλασία και την καταστροφή.

* * *

Η δύναμη και η χάρη βάδιζαν δίπλα δίπλα στους δρόμους του Κονοχαγκακούρε. Ένας απρόσεκτος παρατηρητής, και υπήρχαν πολλοί τέτοιοι στο πρωινό πλήθος, έβλεπαν απλώς έναν έφηβο και μία κοπέλα, αλλά υπήρχαν σίγουρα ενδείξεις που το έμπειρο μάτι μπορούσε να διακρίνει.

Υπήρχε ένας έλεγχος στις κινήσεις τους, ο οποίος σε συνδυασμό με την στάση του σώματος φανέρωνε μία αλαζονεία, υπερβολική ίσως για την νεαρή ηλικία τους, αλλά σε κάθε περίπτωση παρούσα.

Η κοπέλα, της οποίας το παρατσούκλι ήταν Τεντεν, βρισκόταν χαμένη στις σκέψεις της. Πάντα, πριν από κάθε αποστολή ή μάχη, έφερνε στο μυαλό της ξανά και ξανά τις κινήσεις και τις τεχνικές που ήξερε. Αλλά όχι τώρα. Η αποστολή ήταν σοβαρή, επικίνδυνη, επιπέδου Β, όμως αυτήν την στιγμή ήταν αντιμέτωπη με μια πληθώρα συναισθημάτων. Και δεν ήξερε αν πρέπει να τα πολεμήσει.

Πριν είκοσι μόλις λεπτά, ένας ANBU τους είχε βρει ενώ εκπαιδεύονταν και τους είχε πει να πάνε αμέσως στην πύλη του χωριού για μια καινούρια αποστολή. Ο ANBU την είχε κοιτάξει έντονα ενώ μιλούσε και η Μάι είχε διακρίνει το κρυφό μήνυμα πίσω από τα λόγια του. Μην αποτύχεις. Ήταν η πρώτη της αποστολή ως ANBU και είχε τεράστιο άγχος. Είχε γίνει δεκτή στην οργάνωση πριν από έναν μήνα και ακόμα δεν το είχε πει σε κανέναν. Οι γονείς της διαφωνούσαν κάθετα στην προοπτική μιας τέτοιας καριέρας και φοβόταν την αντίδραση τους. Αν βέβαια τους το έλεγε. Ο Νέτζι ήταν το μοναδικό άτομο στο οποίο είχε εμπιστευθεί το μυστικό της. Και της είχε απαντήσει με μία μόνο λέξη. ''Επιτέλους.'' Αυτό έδειχνε πολλά. Ο Νέτζι ήταν μη θνητός, μια δύναμη ανώτερη. Το αποδείκνυε κάθε μέρα στην εκπαίδευση που έκαναν οι δυο τους. Κάθε μέρα η δύναμή του αυξανόταν. Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσε, δεν είχε κατορθώσει ούτε μία φορά να τον ξεγελάσει ή να του καταφέρει ένα χτύπημα. Και αν και αυτό δεν της είχε δημιουργήσει ηττοπάθεια, μια νέα επιθυμία είχε γεννηθεί. Η επιθυμία για φόνο. Κάθε φορά που τα όπλα της ρίχνονταν εναντίον του φίλου της και αποκρούονταν, ήθελε να σκοτώσει, να χύσει αίμα. Ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν δολοφόνος. Το κοριτσάκι άλλωστε που πριν έναν χρόνο έπαιζε κρυφτό με τον αδελφό της δεν θα μπορούσε ποτέ να γίνει φονιάς. Αλλά ήθελε να νικήσει κάποιον. Να σταματήσει να ασχολείται με ασήμαντα πράγματα και να -

''Ενδιαφέροντα άτομα έχουν μαζευτεί, δεν συμφωνείς;'' ρώτησε ο Νέτζι μπροστά της, διακόπτοντας τον ειρμό της σκέψης της. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και αντιλήφτηκε ότι είχαν σχεδόν φτάσει στην πύλη, στην οποία βρίσκονταν συγκεντρωμένοι η Ουζούκι, αξιωματικός των ANBU, ο Σικαμαρού, ο Κίμπα με τον Ακαμαρού και άλλος ένας νίντζα που φόραγε μία περίεργη μάσκα.

Βλέποντας τον Κίμπα ένιωσε το ίδιο περίεργο συναίσθημα που είχε νιώσει και πριν, όταν στον χώρο εκπαίδευσης τους είχε αναφερθεί ότι θα συμμετέχει και ο νεαρός Ινουζούκα στην ομάδα.

* * *

Το δάσος ήταν αρχαίο, απομεινάρι ξεχασμένων καιρών, πιο ένδοξων. Αν και είχε συρρικνωθεί, παρέμενε τόπος δύναμης. Σε αυτό το δάσος είχε απομονωθεί ο πρώτος Χοκάγκε και μήνες μετά είχε εξέλθει για να ιδρύσει το Κονοχαγκακούρε, κέντρο μέχρι τώρα του γνωστού κόσμου. Αυτό το δάσος είχαν διασχίσει οι συνασπισμένοι στρατοί του ήχου και του ανέμου για να επιτεθούν στο Κόνοχα και να ηττηθούν. Και αυτό το δάσος διέσχιζε στο παρόν μία ομάδα πέντε ατόμων με στόχο κάτι που φαινόταν άγνωστο και παράλληλα οικείο.

Προχωρούσαν σε σχηματισμό Υ, με τον Νέτζι και τον Κίμπα μπροστά, για να εντοπίζουν πιθανούς κινδύνους, την Μάι στην μέση, ως κέντρο ισορροπίας και τους δύο χρήστες του κάγκε μαζί στην ουρά. Χρησιμοποιούσαν τα μεγάλα κλαδιά των δέντρων για την κίνηση τους. Έτσι υπήρχε μεγαλύτερη ασφάλεια, αλλά ο Σικαμαρού παρέμενε νευρικός. Πριν από μισή ώρα η Γιουγκάο Ουζούκι τους είχε πει να βιαστούν αλλά είχε δώσει πολύ λίγες και γενικές πληροφορίες. Είχε αποτραβηχτεί με τον Έιζο στο πίσω μέρος της παράταξης, για να καταφέρει να καταλάβει τι ακριβώς συνέβαινε. Ο νεαρός δίπλα του ήταν από μόνος του ένα μικρό αίνιγμα. Η μάσκα και ο τρόπος με τον οποίο κράταγε το κατάνα, κάθετα στο έδαφος με την λαβή προς τα πάνω, φανέρωναν μία ψυχρότητα αλλά ήταν φιλικός και απαντούσε πρόθυμα, χωρίς δισταγμό στις ερωτήσεις του.

''Όπως είπα και στην Χοκάγκε, η σφαίρα του Κχo Σανγκ αποτελεί και για εμάς ένα μυστήριο. Βρίσκεται στην φύλαξή μας από τότε που ο Σοκούμο Ντέικο ίδρυσε την φατρία μας, δεκαετίες πριν. Μέχρι τώρα καμιά σφραγίδα και καμιά τελετή δεν έχει καταφέρει να αποκαλύψει τον πραγματικό σκοπό της σφαίρας. Το μόνο που ξέρουμε είναι ότι το σύμβολο του δράκου, αν ενεργοποιηθεί, κάνει την σφαίρα να…παραμορφώνει το τσάκρα γύρω της.''

Ο Σικαμαρού έσμιξε τα φρύδια του. ''Τι εννοείς;''

''Το τσάκρα που υπάρχει γύρω της αλλάζει υφή, γίνεται...μαύρο. Αυτά είναι τα λόγια των σουτζέντζα. Δεν ξέρω πως αλλιώς να το περιγράψω. Όπως και να 'χει, το παραποιημένο τσάκρα δεν διαφέρει από το κανονικό, καθώς το έχουμε χρησιμοποιήσει χωρίς καμιά διαπλοκή.''

Ένας αναστεναγμός βγήκε από τον Σικαμαρού. Δεν του άρεσαν τα μη ξεκάθαρα προβλήματα. Χρειάζονταν περισσότερο χρόνο για να επιλυθούν.

''Μου ανέφερες ότι αυτός ο Τσουμέι είναι τζούνιν της φατρίας σας. Τι να περιμένουμε από αυτόν;''

''Είναι δυνατός. Έχει σκοτώσει τέσσερα άτομα, τους συντρόφους μου. Έχει συμμετάσχει-''

''Όχι.'' τον διέκοψε ο νεαρός Νάρα. ''Θέλω να μάθω για τον χαρακτήρα του. Οι ικανότητες του δεν με ενδιαφέρουν ακόμα.''

Ο Έιζο σώπασε και μετά από λίγο κούνησε το κεφάλι του. ''Είναι Γιογκέιν, παρακλάδι της κύριας οικογένειας. Όμως θεωρεί τον εαυτό του ανώτερο. Ασχολείται κυρίως με επικλήσεις και είναι υπερβολικά αλαζονικός. Δεν έχει οικογένεια και, όσο θυμάμαι, τον περισσότερο χρόνο του τον πέρναγε κλεισμένος στο εργαστήριο του.''

Μία κάποια εικόνα του εχθρού άρχισε να σχηματίζεται στο μυαλό του Σικαμαρού. Αλαζονεία. Η οποία πάνω απ' όλα ισοδυναμεί με απροσεξία. Αναστέναξε ξανά. Προσωπικά δεν τον ενδιέφερε ούτε η σφαίρα, ούτε ο Γιογκέιν Τσουμέι, ούτε καν οι Σοκούμο. Αυτό που ήθελε τώρα ήταν να βρίσκεται στο Κόνοχα και να κοιτάζει τα σύννεφα, ξαπλωμένος στο αγαπημένο του σημείο. Ακόμα και ο Τσόζι να ήταν δίπλα του και να μασούλαγε, δεν θα τον πείραζε. Πολύ.

Καθώς πηδούσαν γρήγορα από κλαδί σε κλαδί, η Μάι έκοψε ταχύτητα και βρέθηκε δίπλα στον Σικαμαρού.

''Ο Νέτζι έχει βρει και άλλες ενδείξεις. Σπασμένα κλαδάκια, ίχνη πάνω σε βρύα. Λέει ότι σχηματίζεται μία ευθεία γραμμή που δείχνει την Τόσα και το θεωρεί ύποπτο.''

Φυσικά και είναι ύποπτο. Η Γιουγκάο Ουζούκι τους είχε πει ότι ανιχνευτές ANBU είχαν βρει παρόμοια ίχνη που οδηγούσαν προς το χωριό Τόσα, έναν μικρό οικισμό στην βόρεια άκρη του δάσους. Αλλά τα ίχνη αυτά ήταν πλέον τόσα πολλά και τόσο συχνά που δεν ήταν απλώς ύποπτο. Ο Τσουμέι θα είχε τον χρόνο να μετατρέψει όλο το χωριό σε παγίδα για αυτούς που θα τολμούσαν να τον ακολουθήσουν. Θα πρέπει να σκέφτηκε κι αυτός την συμμαχία μεταξύ του Κόνοχα και των Σοκούμο.

Για να αφήνει πίσω του τόσες ενδείξεις, ξέρει ότι οι διώκτες του δεν μπορούν παρά να τα ακολουθήσουν και να αντιμετωπίσουν την οποιαδήποτε παγίδα ετοιμάζει για αυτούς. Όχι μόνο αλαζόνας λοιπόν, αλλά και προκλητικός. Μεντοκσέι. Αυτό που δεν ξέρει όμως είναι ότι εμένα δεν με νοιάζει ούτε αυτός, ούτε το τι σκοπεύει να κάνει με την σφαίρα. Αυτό που με νοιάζει είναι να γυρίσω στο Κόνοχα χωρίς να λείπει ούτε ένας από την ομάδα μου.

Εντάξει λοιπόν Τσουμέι. Ας παίξουμε.

* * *

Εδώ και ώρα, ο ήλιος είχε ξεκινήσει την κάθοδο του στον ουρανό. Σύντομα θα αποχαιρετούσε τον κόσμο και το έρεβος θα κάλυπτε τα πάντα. Στην ειρηνική Τόσα τα περισσότερα μαγαζιά ετοιμάζονταν να κλείσουν για το βράδυ, εκτός από αυτά που είναι μονίμως ανοιχτά. Σε ένα εξ αυτών, στο τοπικό πανδοχείο, που προσέφερε τσάι ή σάκε, ανάλογα με την ώρα, διάλεξαν τα δύο παιδιά να μπουν. Ίσως να τα τράβηξε η όμορφη παραδοσιακή εμφάνιση του κτιρίου, ίσως η ζεστασιά που επικρατούσε στο εσωτερικό. Αλλά ίσως πάλι να ήταν και κάτι άλλο.

Ο Μότσο Ακάτζι τα συμπάθησε αμέσως. Φαίνονταν αρκετά ταλαιπωρημένα και είχαν πιαστεί χέρι χέρι.

Προσφέρθηκε να τους βάλει λίγο ρύζι να φάνε αλλά αυτά αρνήθηκαν ευγενικά. Εξήγησαν ότι το μόνο που ήθελαν ήταν να βρουν τον θείο τους. Είχαν ραντεβού μαζί του, εδώ στην Τόσα.

Από την περιγραφή, ο Ακάτζι κατάλαβε αμέσως ποιός ήταν ο θείος των δύο εφήβων. Ο έμπορος που είχε έρθει χθες δεν είχε κρύψει το γεγονός ότι ήταν πλούσιος. Αυτός και οι πράξεις του ήταν πρώτο θέμα σε όλα τα κουτσομπολιά. Ο μεσήλικας έμπορος είχε νοικιάσει ένα δωμάτιο στην ''Χρυσή Χελώνα'' και είχε προπληρώσει μία εβδομάδα δίνοντας ένα μικρό μαύρο οπάλιο. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο είχε πληρώσει για να αγοράσει δύο μαύρα άλογα, τα καλύτερα που διέθετε ο σταβλίτης. Όσο για την επίσκεψη του στον οίκο στοιχημάτων που δούλευε και ως πορνείο, ο έμπορος είχε χάσει σε ένα τυχερό παιχνίδι άλλους δύο τέτοιους λίθους. Nαι, ο Ακάτζι ήξερε καλά τον θείο των παιδιών, αλλά δεν ανέφερε όλα αυτά που ήξερε. Τα παιδιά φαίνονταν πολύ αθώα για να τους μιλήσει για τζόγο και γκέισες. Τους έδωσε οδηγίες για το πως να πάνε στην ''Χρυσή Χελώνα'' και τα αποχαιρέτησε αφού για άλλη μια φορά αρνήθηκαν να τους προσφέρει λίγο φαγητό. Λίγα λεπτά μετά σκέφτηκε την παράδοξη εμφάνιση που παρουσίαζαν τα δύο παιδιά. Ενώ ο θείος τους διέθετε άφθονο χρήμα, τα ανίψια του φαίνονταν στο όριο της φτώχειας. Το αγόρι φορούσε ένα πάλλευκο κιμονό, φθηνό και χωρίς σχέδια. Όσο για την κοπέλα, φόραγε μια μαύρη φανέλα και από πάνω μία λευκή μπλούζα, αμάνικα και τα δύο. Πρέπει να δοθεί ένα μάθημα ταπεινότητας και ανθρωπιάς στον έμπορο.

Ο Ακάτζι, αρκετά ευδιάθετος που βοήθησε τα δύο μικρά και λίγο θυμωμένος με τον άκαρδο θείο, ξαναγύρισε στις δουλειές του.

Το αγόρι και το κορίτσι, με ακόμα πιασμένα τα χέρια, βρήκαν εύκολα το πανδοχείο. Πάνω από την είσοδο υπήρχε μία κίτρινη χελώνα, σκαλισμένη από ξύλο. Αντί να μπουν μέσα στάθηκαν σε κάποια απόσταση από το κτίριο και προσέχοντας να μην τους δει κανείς, ο Νέτζι κοίταξε προς τα παράθυρα του πανδοχείου και τα μάτια του μεταμορφώθηκαν. Κόρη και ίριδα άσπρισαν και οι φλέβες γύρω από τα μάτια διογκώθηκαν. Μετά από λίγο έγνεψε.

''Ο Τσουμέι. Τρίτο παράθυρο από δεξιά. Διαβάζει έναν πάπυρο.''

''Άρα τελειώσαμε εδώ…αδερφούλη. Ας γυρίσουμε πίσω.'' Αποκρίθηκε με ένα χαμόγελο η Μάι.

Συντονισμένα, άρχισαν να περπατάνε. Βγήκαν από τους δρόμους του χωριού, το άφησαν πίσω τους και προχώρησαν μέσα στα πρώτα δέντρα του δάσους. Σταμάτησαν για μια στιγμή για να ξαναφορέσουν στο κεφάλι την κορδέλα με το σήμα του φύλλου και συνέχισαν. Βρήκαν τους συντρόφους τους στο ξέφωτο, ακριβώς όπως τους είχαν αφήσει. Ο Κίμπα ήταν δίπλα στον Ακαμαρού και ο Σικαμαρού με τον Έιζο, όρθιοι, μιλούσαν.

Έκπληξη προκαλούσε το γεγονός ότι ο Έιζο δεν φορούσε την μάσκα του. Κατά το πέρασμά τους από το δάσος, είχε εξηγήσει ότι είναι παράδοση όλοι οι ενήλικοι Σοκούμο να κρύβουν τα χαρακτηριστικά του προσώπου τους όταν βρίσκονται ανάμεσα σε αγνώστους. Καθώς η ματιά τους έμεινε λίγο στον Έιζο, o Νέτζι και η Μάι είδαν ότι ήταν ένας όμορφος νεαρός με μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά, στο ίδιο μήκος με του Κίμπα, νεανικό πρόσωπο και μη έντονα χαρακτηριστικά. Ήταν ένας άνθρωπος που, αν το επιθυμούσε, μπορούσε να χαθεί εύκολα στο πλήθος.

Καθώς έφτασαν στο κέντρο του ξέφωτου, οι υπόλοιποι τους πλησίασαν, ανυπόμονοι για νέα και με έτοιμες ερωτήσεις στο μυαλό τους. Τα λόγια όμως του Νέτζι τους πρόλαβαν όλους.

''Τον βρήκαμε. Η περιγραφή του Έιζο ήταν τέλεια. Είναι στο τοπικό πανδοχείο και κάθεται ήρεμος. Έχει ετοιμάσει ήδη την παγίδα του, όποια και αν είναι αυτή.''

Η Μάι συνέχισε, μεταφέροντας τους τα λόγια του χοντρού ταβερνιάρη. Ο Τσουμέι δεν προσπαθούσε να κρύψει την παρουσία του και ξόδευε πολλά λεφτά. Ήταν πλήρως ατάραχος.

''Αυτό που δεν καταλαβαίνω είναι γιατί παραμένει στην Τόσα'' είπε βαριεστημένα ο Κίμπα και ο Ακαμαρού γρύλισε για να δείξει την συμφωνία του. ''Εγώ θα προσπαθούσα να αυξήσω την απόσταση που με χωρίζει από τους διώκτες μου.''

''Είναι ένας άνθρωπος αλαζονικός και είμαστε ένα αγκάθι στο πλευρό του. Σκοπεύει να τελειώνει με την απειλή μας εδώ, τώρα, με το πλεονέκτημα του ότι είναι προετοιμασμένος.'' απάντησε ο Έιζο, γυρνώντας να κοιτάξει τον νεαρό Κίμπα.

''Ακριβώς.'' συμπλήρωσε ο Νάρα. ''Ξοδεύει τόσα λεφτά για να κραυγάσει ότι είναι εδώ και μας περιμένει. Αυτό που θα έπρεπε να μας απασχολεί είναι ο τελικός του προορισμός.''

''Άμεση προτεραιότητα έχει να αντιμετωπίσουμε την παγίδα του.'' δήλωσε ο Έιζο και μαζί με τον Σικαμαρού χαμογέλασαν.

''Και να πάρουμε την σφαίρα.'' Ακούστηκε ένα γρύλισμα από τον Κίμπα που ενώθηκε αρμονικά με του γιγαντιαίου σκύλου του.

Η αντίδραση του Σικαμαρού ήταν ένα μειδίαμα. ''Όχι απαραίτητα'' είπε, βάζοντας τα χέρια του στις τσέπες. ''Έχουμε φτάσει σε μία απόφαση με τον Έιζο. Ακούστε ποιο είναι το σχέδιο.''

Γνωρίζονται μόνο μερικές ώρες και ήδη συμπεριφέρονται σαν παλιοί φίλοι. Λειτουργούν στο ίδιο μήκος κύματος, ήταν η σκέψη του Νέτζι καθώς άκουγε το τι ακριβώς θα κάνουν.

* * *

Στην σκοτεινότερη στιγμή της νύχτας, τρεις σκιές περπατούσαν στον δρόμο. Σταμάτησαν, κοίταξαν για την μικρότερη των στιγμών την χελώνα πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους και μία από τις φιγούρες εξαφανίστηκε, σαν να μην υπήρχε ποτέ. Λίγο αργότερα, η πόρτα που βρισκόταν μπροστά τους άνοιξε και λόγια ψιθυρίστηκαν μέσα στην νύχτα. Οι φιγούρες, τρεις πάλι στον αριθμό, μπήκαν στο πανδοχείο και υπό το αμυδρό φως της σελήνης βρήκαν τον δρόμο τους προς τις σκάλες, τις ανέβηκαν και, το ίδιο αθόρυβα, έφτασαν έξω από μία πόρτα. Εδώ, ένα κερί ήταν αναμμένο, φωτίζοντας με ένα τρεμουλιαστό φως τον διάδρομο. Ένας λυπημένος άντρας κοίταξε τον Νέτζι, ο οποίος έγνεψε καταφατικά. Και μπροστά στους έκπληκτους Νέτζι και Σικαμαρού, μία ιεροτελεστία άρχισε. Ο Έιζο γονάτισε στο ένα πόδι, με μία ρευστή κίνηση έφερε το σπαθί στο ίδιο ύψος με τα μάτια σε οριζόντια θέση, τράβηξε το κατάνα από την θήκη και την άφησε κάτω. Με το αριστερό χέρι που είχε μείνει ελεύθερο, έπιασε την μάσκα του, την στριφογύρισε κατά εκατόν ογδόντα μοίρες και κοίταξε αργά πάνω. Ο Σικαμαρού πλεόν δεν είχε μπροστά του ένα λυπημένο προσωπείο αλλά ένα τερατώδες πρόσωπο, με βλοσυρά μάτια και αίμα να στάζει από το ανοιχτό, γεμάτο κυνόδοντες, στόμα. Έμοιαζε με πραγματικό τέρας. Ίσως ήταν η φαντασία του αλλά του φάνηκε ότι το αδύναμο φως δεν μπορούσε να φτάσει ως την μάσκα. Ήταν σαν να την είχε καλύψει σκοτάδι, αυτήν και τον κάτοχό της. Κατάπιε νευρικά και έστριψε το κεφάλι του προς την πόρτα. Ο Έιζο, κρατώντας ακόμα το κατάνα, σχημάτισε ταχύτατα με το ένα χέρι δύο σύμβολα και φάνηκε να λιώνει. Έγινε ένα με τις σκιές που υπήρχαν στον χώρο, ακριβώς όπως και πριν. Ο Νέτζι θα το περιέγραφε αργότερα ως μετατροπή σε μια μαύρη παχύρευστη ουσία, που χύθηκε στο πάτωμα και εξαφανίστηκε. Προς το παρόν όμως, απλά περίμενε.

Χρησιμοποιώντας αυτό το αρχαίο τζούτσου, περνώντας από σκιά σε σκιά, ο Σοκούμο κατάφερε να διεισδύσει στο δωμάτιο του Τσουμέι και βγήκε από τις σκιές. Αποκτώντας και πάλι υλική υπόσταση, ίσιωσε το κορμί του, με την πλάτη του να απέχει ελάχιστα χιλιοστά από την κλειδωμένη πόρτα.

Πήρε βαθιές ανάσες και πριν προλάβει να εντυπώσει στο μυαλό του την εικόνα του δωματίου, μία φωνή έσπασε την σιωπή.

''Ο μικρός Έιζο…τόσο πεισματάρης.'' Φωνή ένρινη, γδάρσιμο νυχιού πάνω σε πάπυρο . Η ματιά του Έιζο έπεσε πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Μία σκοτεινή φιγούρα καθόταν οκλαδόν πάνω στο ξύλο. Γιογκέιν Τσουμέι.

''Μιλάς για πείσμα, προδότη; Νομίζεις ότι θα καταφέρεις κάτι;''

''Πολλά. Πέραν από την στοιχειώδη αντίληψη ηλίθιων ανθρώπων όπως εσύ.''

''Διάλεξες έναν δρόμο που στο τέλος του περιμένει ο θάνατος.'' Κουνώντας το κεφάλι του, ο Έιζο έκανε ένα βήμα μπροστά.

''Και τι ξέρεις εσύ για δρόμους; Για αποφάσεις και επιλογές; Το μόνο που προσπαθείτε να κάνετε είναι να επιβιώσετε στο σήμερα.''

''Κάτι που εσύ, αυτήν την νύχτα, δεν θα καταφέρεις να πετύχεις.'' Άλλο ένα βήμα μπροστά.

''Λόγια χωρίς ισχύ, χωρίς νόημα. Είστε ασήμαντα μυρμήγκια και δεν αντιλαμβάνεστε ότι δίπλα σας βαδίζουν μεγάλα κτήνη. Άνθρωποι οι οποίοι θριαμβεύουν, οι οποίοι γράφουν ιστορία, που μπορούν -''

Το τέρας όρμησε μπροστά, με το δεξί χέρι τεντωμένο πίσω. Το κατάνα έκανε μία κυκλική κίνηση. Κατεβαίνοντας, έξυσε το πάτωμα και σηκώθηκε για να καρφωθεί στο πηγούνι του Τσουμέι. Το χτύπημα είχε αρκετή ορμή ώστε η λεπίδα να συντρίψει δόντια και να κατακόψει την μύτη. Σταγόνες αίματος πετάχτηκαν και έπεσαν στο κιμονό του Έιζο ως λάσπη. Η λάσπη που έμοιαζε πριν λίγο με τον Τσουμέι κατάρρευσε πάνω στο κρεβάτι και μία φωνή έκανε τον Έιζο να γυρίσει προς μία μικρή ντουλάπα στα αριστερά του. Ο άντρας που στεκόταν δίπλα της, φωτισμένος αχνά από ένα μισοσβησμένο κερί, ήταν αναμφίβολα ο προδότης Γιογκέιν. Το φως της σελήνης που έμπαινε από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο έδινε μία παράξενη ανταύγεια στα γκρίζα μαλλιά του και στον πορφυροπράσινο μανδύα του.

''Σε θυμάμαι από μικρό. Το ίδιο βιαστικός όπως τότε. Το ίδιο απρόσεχτος.''

''Σε βρήκα.'' Αντιγύρισε ο Έιζο σπαθίζοντας τον αέρα για να τινάξει μακριά την λάσπη που είχε μείνει πάνω στο κατάνα του.

''Σε άφησα να με βρεις. Παρ'το χαμπάρι μικρέ. Δεν το έχεις μέσα σου. Ούτε οι σύντροφοί σου το είχαν. Αυτό -''

''Ας σταματήσουμε τα παιχνίδια.'' Με ένα γρύλισμα, ο Έιζο προχώρησε γρήγορα μπροστά και το κατάνα, με μία οριζόντια κίνηση που δεν ήταν δυνατόν να παρατηρηθεί από το ανθρώπινο μάτι, διαπέρασε τον λαιμό του Τσουμέι. Το κεφάλι πετάχτηκε πέρα και έσκασε στο ξύλινο δάπεδο με έναν υγρό ήχο, σκορπίζοντας σταγόνες λάσπης παντού.

''Συμφωνώ. Έχω βαρεθεί και γω.'' O Τσουμέι αυτήν την φορά βρισκόταν καθισμένος στο περβάζι του παραθύρου. Έριξε δύο μικρά αντικείμενα μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Προσγειώθηκαν εκατοστά μακριά από τον Σοκούμο και την στιγμή που σταμάτησαν τον στροβιλισμό τους και έμειναν ακίνητα, τα μάτια του τέρατος γούρλωσαν. Αμέσως ο Έιζο πήδησε πίσω, μακριά από τα μαύρα οπάλια.

''Σας αφήνω κάτι για να ασχοληθείτε.'' Αστειεύτηκε ο Τσουμέι και πήδηξε έξω, προς τον δρόμο κάτω. Και αμέσως μετά, το χάος ξέσπασε. Τα δύο οπάλια έσκασαν με έναν μικρό κρότο και καπνός άρχισε να βγαίνει. Σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα, η πόρτα ανατινάχτηκε. Δεν ήταν αρκετά ανθεκτική για να αντέξει την βίαιη εκροή τσάκρα από τον Νέτζι. Ο Έιζο, χορευτής, πατώντας στις μύτες των ποδιών του, παραμέρισε για να αποφύγει τα ξύλινα κομμάτια που εκτοξεύονταν παντού στον χώρο. Ο Νέτζι και ο Σικαμαρού εισέβαλλαν στο δωμάτιο και καθώς, για έναν ανεξήγητο λόγο, το σκοτάδι πύκνωνε, τα συντρίμμια της πόρτας που είχαν κατεύθυνση προς το παράθυρο, συνάντησαν κάποιο εμπόδιο. Ο καπνός από τα διαμάντια διαλύθηκε, ενώ το σκοτάδι όχι, για να φανερώσει δύο σιλουέτες, σίγουρα όχι ανθρώπινες, ανάμεσα στους σινόμπι και το παράθυρο.

''Άζζεον νο όνι'' ψιθύρισε ο Έιζο και τα λόγια του έκρυβαν απόγνωση.

* * *

Λίγο πριν ο Τσουμέι προσγειωθεί στον δρόμο, σχημάτισε το διπλό σύμβολο που απαιτείτο για να ελευθερωθούν οι υπηρέτες του. Και σκέφτηκε ότι οι εκπλήξεις δεν έχουν τελειώσει ακόμα. Έκανε ένα βήμα και το κεφάλι του έστριψε απότομα δεξιά. Μία κοπελίτσα βρισκόταν στο βάθος του δρόμου. Είχε γονατίσει και άπλωνε μπροστά της έναν πάπυρο. Τον διασκέδαζε και τον προσέβαλλε ταυτόχρονα το γεγονός ότι στέλνουν μωρά εναντίον του, αλλά πριν προλάβει να ολοκληρώσει την σκέψη του, το κορίτσι άρχισε να εκτοξεύει κουνάι εναντίον του. Ήταν πάρα πολλά και του φαινόταν σαν να δημιουργούνται από το τίποτα. Δεν είχε πρόβλημα να αποφύγει τα πρώτα εφτά και να αποκρούσει άλλα τέσσερα, τα επόμενα τρία όμως τον αιφνιδίασαν. Αναγκάστηκε να χρησιμοποιήσει μία ασπίδα από τσάκρα για να αποφύγει κάποιον θανάσιμο τραυματισμό.

Δημιούργησε μία γαλάζια λόγχη από καθαρό τσάκρα και την έριξε εναντίον της κοπέλας. Το δόρυ έσκισε τον αέρα με τρομακτική ταχύτητα, παράγοντας έναν σφυριχτό ήχο. Η Μάι, κυριολεκτικά την τελευταία στιγμή, λίγο πριν η λόγχη διαπεράσει το στομάχι της, έκανε ένα άλμα πίσω και χρησιμοποιώντας τα χέρια της εκτινάχθηκε πίσω και δεξιά. Η λόγχη πέρασε δίπλα της και την έσκισε επιφανειακά στον μηρό.

Ακούγοντας θόρυβο από πίσω του, ο Τσουμέι γύρισε το κεφάλι του και είδε έναν άντρα καβάλα σε έναν μεγάλο σκύλο να εφορμά εναντίον του. Τρία ακόμα κουνάι εξουδετερώθηκαν πάνω στην ασπίδα του, την οποία και είχε διατηρήσει. Δεν τους έδωσε καθόλου σημασία αφού κοιτούσε έντονα τον ιππέα. Είχε τα χείλη του τραβηγμένα προς τα πίσω καθώς ερχόταν ολοένα και πιο κοντά. Ο Τσουμέι, ενάντια σε τέτοια ορμή δεν μπορούσε να κάνει πολλά πράγματα και σίγουρα ακόμα και μία δεύτερη ασπίδα θα συνθλιβόταν από την κρούση. Αναγνώρισε ότι αυτό που ορμούσε καταπάνω του ήταν βάρβαρο στην φύση και δεν σταματούσε εύκολα. Αναστέναξε και αποκρούοντας άλλο ένα κουνάι που είχε στόχο το μάτι του, σχημάτισε με τα χέρια τέσσερις σφραγίδες και εξαφανίστηκε, με αέρα και σκοτάδι να τρέχουν να καλύψουν το κενό που άφησε. Η δουλειά του εδώ είχε ολοκληρωθεί.

Ο Κίμπα πέρασε σαν αστραπή από το σημείο που στιγμές πριν στεκόταν ο εχθρός του και τα σαγόνια του Ακαμαρού έκλεισαν άγρια πάνω σε κενό που λίγο πριν ήταν ένα κεφάλι. Σταδιακά μείωσαν ταχύτητα και έφτασαν μπροστά από την κοπέλα.

''Μάι, είσαι καλά;'' Την ρώτησε με το που είδε την μικρή πληγή στο πόδι. Η ανάσα του ήταν γρήγορη. Η ταχεία έφοδος τον είχε συνεπάρει.

''Φυσικά.'' του απάντησε και οι ματιές τους συναντήθηκαν για μερικούς χτύπους της καρδιάς. ''Εσείς τα καταφέρατε;'' Τον ρώτησε με την σειρά της, ρίχνοντας το βλέμμα της στον Ακαμαρού, ο οποίος γάβγισε χαρούμενα. Ο Κίμπα με ένα γελάκι, τον χτύπησε απαλά στον ώμο. ''Φυσικά'' δήλωσε και το χέρι του τράβηξε πίσω τα μαλλιά που έπεφταν μπροστά στα μάτια του. Τότε ήταν που άκουσαν τις πρώτες κραυγές.

* * *

Ήξερε τι υπάρχει μπροστά του. Πριν είχε αναγνωρίσει ότι πλάσματα ήταν με μαγικό τρόπο φυλακισμένα μέσα στα οπάλια. Είχε ακούσει ιστορίες και φήμες για σφαγές πρωτοφανούς βιαιότητας, για υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη και πλήρη ανοσία σε κάτον και σουίτον. Ο Ειζο τώρα αντιμετώπιζε δύο από τους πρωταγωνιστές αυτών των ιστοριών και δεν ένιωθε πολύ καλά.

Με γόνατα λυγισμένα, ουρά ακίνητη, τεντωμένη και δεκάδες μάτια καρφωμένα στους σινόμπι μπροστά τους, οι δύο άζζεον επεξεργάζονταν.

Ένας από τους δαίμονες άρχισε να κινείται μπροστά σιωπηλά, αθόρυβα, όμοιος με λιοντάρι που σύντομα θα γευτεί αίμα. Χωρίς να χάσει πολύτιμο χρόνο, ο Σικαμαρού επιμήκυνε την σκιά του προς τον δαίμονα που περπατούσε. Το φεγγάρι ήταν σήμερα ένας πολύτιμος σύμμαχος. Δημιουργούσε πολλές σκιές. Η σκιά του Νάρα ενώθηκε με την σκιά του προελαύνοντος άζζεον και αυτός κοκάλωσε. Ο Έιζο έφερε το σπαθί του μπροστά σε αμυντική στάση και εκείνη την στιγμή, ο δεύτερος δαίμων, τραβηγμένος από αυτήν την κίνηση χίμηξε καταπάνω στον του. Ήταν κάτι που το περίμενε ο Σικαμαρού και ευχόταν να γίνει, τώρα ή αργότερα. Ακόμα και έτσι, η ταχύτητα του άζζεον τον εξέπληξε. Αντέδρασε ενστικτωδώς, βουτώντας δεξιά και πίσω από τον Έιζο και επιστράτευσε κάθε ίχνος δύναμης που διέθετε για να τραβήξει στην ίδια κίνηση το τέρας που είχε αιχμαλωτίσει. Τα αποτελέσματα ήταν ολέθρια. Ο αιχμάλωτος άζζεον, χωρίς να ξέρει το γιατί, παρεμβλήθη ανάμεσα στον σύντροφό του και τον σινόμπι με το τερατώδες πρόσωπο και δέχτηκε όλη την ισχύ της επίθεσης του άλλου άζζεον. Μετατράπηκαν σε ένα κουβάρι από μέλη και αγκάθια και καθώς κοφτερά νύχια έσκιζαν φίλια σάρκα, ο Έιζο περπάτησε προς τους δαίμονες.

Πριν ο άζζεον αντιληφθεί πλήρως και γυρίσει προς τον κίνδυνο που πλησίαζε, ο νεαρός εκτέλεσε ένα περίτεχνο κάτα. Με τις δύο πρώτες επιθέσεις κατατρύπησε πληθώρα ματιών και με την τρίτη έμπηξε το σπαθί του μέσα στο μαύρο κεφάλι του δαίμονα, τρυπώντας πέρα για πέρα τον εγκέφαλο. Η αγωνιώδης κραυγή του άζζεον έσβησε με έναν γουργουλιστό ήχο αφού το τεράστιο στόμα του είχε γεμίσει αίμα.

Μέχρι τότε ο δεύτερος δαίμονας είχε συνέλθει εντελώς και λύγισε τα γόνατα του για να επιτεθεί. Αλλά ο Νέτζι τον πρόλαβε. Η ροή τσάκρα μέσα στο σώμα των δαιμόνων ήταν σίγουρα διαφορετική και πιο σύνθετη από αυτήν των ανθρώπων, αυτό όμως ήταν μία ασήμαντη ενόχληση για έναν κάτοχο του Μπαϊακακούγκαν. O Χιούγκα, πηδώντας πάνω από τον Έιζο, κατέπεσε στον άζζεον και τα χτυπήματά του ήταν τόσο γρήγορα που για μια στιγμή ο δαίμων πίστεψε ότι ο πολεμιστής που τον νίκησε είναι και αυτός ένας ανώτερος δαίμων. Με το κορμί του κατεστραμμένο, με το τσάκρα του αχρηστεμένο, ο άζζεον κοίταζε στα μάτια τον άνδρα με το πρόσωπο του τέρατος, ο οποίος του πήρε την ζωή με ένα βάναυσο χτύπημα του λερωμένου με αίμα κατάνα.

Ο Νέτζι γύρισε και κοίταξε τους συντρόφους του. Είχε πληγές στο σώμα του, μικρά ασήμαντα τραύματα που οφείλονταν στα αγκάθια του δαίμονα. ''Τι είδους πλάσματα ήταν αυτά;'' ρώτησε. Πριν προλάβει ο Έιζο να ανοίξει το στόμα του για να απαντήσει, κραυγές άρχισαν να ακούγονται από παντού.

* * *

Νύχτα χάους στην Τόσα. Νύχτα θανάτου. Το πανδοχείο ''Χρυσή Χελώνα'' καταστράφηκε ολοσχερώς. Ένας τρίτος άζζεον όνι, στην φοβερή του μανία, σκότωσε αρκετούς θαμώνες και έσπασε τοίχους και πόρτες, προκαλώντας τελικά κατά το χάραμα την κατάρρευση του οικοδομήματος. Στο μικρό πορνείο, η ξαφνική εμφάνιση δύο ακόμα άζζεον καταμεσής των τοπικών αρχόντων που απολάμβαναν τις υπηρεσίες μικρών κοριτσιών προκάλεσε απερίγραπτο πανικό. Τουλάχιστον δώδεκα φρουροί και πάνω από είκοσι πελάτες και υπάλληλοι σφαγιάστηκαν πριν καταφέρουν τελικά τα όπλα να σκοτώσουν τα τερατουργήματα, σε μία δίωρη καταδίωξη από σπίτι σε σπίτι, από πτώμα σε πτώμα. Στον μεγάλο στάβλο, στο κέντρο του χωριού, όλα τα άλογα ήταν διαμελισμένα και το ματωμένο πτώμα χωρίς πόδια, σε απόσταση λίγων εκατοστών από την πόρτα, πρέπει κάποτε να ήταν ο σταβλίτης. Oι ασιγκαρού της Τόσα αναγκάστηκαν να σπάσουν την κλειδωμένη πόρτα για να εισέλθουν στον στάβλο. Βρήκαν τον δαίμονα να τους περιμένει στο πατάρι.

Η Τόσα είχε πεθάνει εκείνο το βράδυ, η πλειοψηφία των κατοίκων όμως είχε σωθεί, χάριν στην γενναιότητα και τις πολεμικές ικανότητες πέντε παιδιών, τα οποία κατάφεραν να σκοτώσουν τους περισσότερους από τους δαίμονες. Ήταν πολύ βιαστικοί στην συνέχεια και έφυγαν λίγες ώρες πριν την αυγή, παρά τις ικεσίες των χωρικών που πίστευαν ότι τα τέρατα θα ξαναεμφανιστούν για να ολοκληρώσουν το μακελειό. Χωρίς τους πέντε ήρωες κανείς δεν θα έμενε ζωντανός.

Το χάραμα ήρθε, ενώ οι δαίμονες όχι και ο ήλιος που εμφανίστηκε στον συννεφιασμένο ουρανό είδε ερείπια και έρημα σπίτια εκεί που την προηγούμενη μέρα βρισκόταν ένα χωριό. Και ανάμεσα στα χαλάσματα, σκιές κινούνταν.


	2. Chapter 2

Ήταν ένα όχι και τόσο ψηλό βουνό, γκρίζο, γεμάτο πέτρες και φαράγγια και με αραιή βλάστηση. Είχε καταπονηθεί από τα καιρικά φαινόμενα και ο μοναδικός δρόμος που προσέφερε ασφαλή διάβαση προς τις βόρειες επαρχίες έμοιαζε με ένα καφετί φίδι που σερνόταν άσκοπα στην πλαγιά.

Οι ληστές είχαν εντοπίσει τον ταξιδιώτη πριν μισή ώρα και τον παρακολουθούσαν ανυπόμονα καθώς αυτός, με αργό και κουρασμένο βήμα, περπάταγε προς την ενέδρα που του είχαν στήσει. Τα ρούχα του, παρότι σκονισμένα, φαίνονταν καλής ποιότητας και σίγουρα θα είχε χρήματα μαζί του.

Με το που ο διαβάτης έστριψε αριστερά και ήρθε σε οπτική επαφή με το άλσος και το μισογκρεμισμένο σπιτάκι, ο Κασούντε σηκώθηκε όρθιος και περπάτησε καταμεσής του δρόμου για να τον εμποδίσει να συνεχίσει.

''Μην προχωράς άλλο, ξένε. Δώσε μας ότι χρήματα έχεις ή πέθανε σαν ηλίθιος.'' είπε ο Κασούντε με αγριεμένο τόνο ενώ το χέρι του ήταν κοντά στην λαβή του περασμένου στην ζώνη του τετσούμπο. Οι σύντροφοί του βρίσκονταν κρυμμένοι στην βλάστηση πίσω του και προσέφεραν ένα επιπλέον αίσθημα ασφάλειας.

Ο άντρας σταμάτησε έκπληκτος και λίγος χρόνος πέρασε πριν σηκώσει τα χέρια του για να ρίξει προς τα πίσω την κουκούλα. Το πρόσωπο που φανερώθηκε ήταν βγαλμένο από εφιάλτη. Τα μάγουλα και το στόμα ήταν σαπισμένα και σε όλο το υπόλοιπο πρόσωπο υπήρχαν ερυθρές κηλίδες, μερικές εκ των οποίων έβγαζαν πύον. Τα μάτια ήταν κόκκινα και τα φρύδια ματωμένα.

''Τι τερατούργημα είσαι εσύ;'' ρώτησε ο ληστής αηδιασμένος, κάνοντας μερικά βήματα πίσω.

''Έρχομαι από την Τόσα.'' απάντησε ο λεπρός. ''Οι Θεοί την καταράστηκαν και είμαι ο τελευταίος ζωντανός. Αφήστε με να συνεχίσω τον δρόμο μου.'' ικέτευσε και η φωνή του έβγαινε με προσπάθεια από το πληγιασμένο στόμα.

''Και τι έγκλημα κάνατε που να άξιζε τέτοια τιμωρία;''

''Σίγουρα ήταν η αλαζονεία των αρχόντων μας, αλλά και πάλι αυτή είναι η άποψη ενός ταπεινού εμπόρου. Σου ξαναζητάω να με αφήσεις να πεθάνω ήσυχος.''

''Εγώ λέω να σε σκοτώσω τώρα. Δεν μπορώ να αφήσω ένα τέτοιο φρικιό να κυκλοφορεί ελεύθερο. Απλώς θα ολοκληρώσω το έργο των Θεών.'' λέγοντας αυτά, ο Κασούντε έκρινε πως είναι συνετό να κάνει άλλο ένα βήμα πίσω, μακριά από τον λεπρό.

Ο οποίος έσφιξε τα χέρια του σε γροθιές μένοντας σιωπηλός. ''Θα ήθελα να εξαγοράσω το δικαίωμα να σκοτωθώ από τους Θεούς και όχι από έναν άνθρωπο.'' είπε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά και κοίταξε τον ληστή κατευθείαν στα μάτια.

''Τι εννοείς;''

Αντί για απάντηση, ο λεπρός έβγαλε από μία τσέπη του χιτώνα του ένα μικρό αντικείμενο και το πέταξε στα πόδια του ληστή. Μόλις ο Κασούντε επικέντρωσε πάνω του, σφύριξε εντυπωσιασμένος.

''Είναι κειμήλιο της οικογενείας μου. Πλέον δεν το χρειάζομαι. Πάρ'το και άσε με να πεθάνω στο μέρος που θα διαλέξω εγώ.''

Έχοντας ήδη πάρει την απόφαση του, ο Κασούντε προσπάθησε να φανεί σκεπτικός. Ύστερα από λίγο, έσκυψε και πήρε το μικρό μαύρο διαμάντι στα χέρια του. Χωρίς να πει κουβέντα, παραμέρισε και έκανε νόημα στον λεπρό ότι μπορεί να συνεχίσει το ταξίδι του. Ξαναφορώντας την κουκούλα του, ο ετοιμοθάνατος άνδρας ξανάρχισε το περπάτημα. Δέκα λεπτά μετά, έχοντας ήδη απομακρυνθεί αρκετά από την αρχάρια ενέδρα των ηλίθιων ληστών, ο Γιογκέιν Τσουμέι έβγαλε από πάνω του την ψευδαίσθηση της φριχτής αρρώστιας και εκτέλεσε τις σφραγίδες για να απελευθερωθεί ο άζζεον.

Αναλογίστηκε γιατί είχε παίξει όλο αυτό το θέατρο. Δεν ήθελε να ξοδέψει χρόνο και ενέργεια στο να εξοντώσει τους κακοποιούς. Είχε δράσει με αυτόν τον τρόπο επειδή κυρίως βαριόταν. Έδωσε βέβαια το τελευταίο του οπάλιο, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε. Ήταν χαρούμενος. Οι διώκτες του ήταν νεκροί και σύντομα η δικιά του αποστολή θα τέλειωνε. Έπειτα, απόλυτη δύναμη. Επιτάχυνε ελάχιστα το βήμα του. Με αυτόν τον ρυθμό, θα έφτανε πρώτος στο ραντεβού.

* * *

Ήταν μία ανιαρή μέρα. Άλλη μία από αυτές τις αναθεματισμένες μέρες που χαρακτηρίζονταν κενές. Ο ήλιος είχε κιόλας φτάσει στο υψηλότερο σημείο του στον ουρανό και η μέχρι τώρα απουσία υποχρεώσεων ήταν κάτι που εκνεύριζε τον Ράιντο. Είχε καθίσει με την πλάτη του να ακουμπάει στον ξύλινο τοίχο, όχι για να ξεκουραστεί, αλλά για να αρχίσει μία συνήθη διαδικασία σκέψεως και συλλογισμού. Αφαίρεσε την από ξύλο δρυός μάσκα ANBU, την ακούμπησε στο πάτωμα με την όψη προς τα κάτω και άρχισε τις ασκήσεις ελέγχου του μυαλού που του επέτρεπαν υψηλότερη αντίληψη και απόρριψη περιττών σκέψεων. Ήταν μία χρονοβόρα διαδικασία και τα κατάφερε μετά από αρκετά λεπτά. Με μιας άρχισε να ανακαλεί φράσεις και γεγονότα των προηγούμενων ημερών, να τα συνδέει μεταξύ τους και να δημιουργεί ιστούς αλήθειας και κινήτρων. Καθάριζε το μυαλό του όταν ένιωσε την ξένη παρουσία μέσα στο δωμάτιο.

Η αντίδραση του, αστραπιαία. Τινάχτηκε πάνω σαν κόμπρα, με την μάσκα που αναπαριστούσε γεράκι ήδη στο πρόσωπο του και με την δεξιά παλάμη τυλιγμένη στις φλόγες, πρόθυμες να καταβροχθίσουν τα πάντα. Σχεδόν αμέσως αναγνώρισε την γυναίκα, την όρθια στην μέση του δωματίου. Χαλάρωσε τους μύες του.

''Αυτό το δωμάτιο δεν έχει αλλάξει καθόλου. Λιτό.'' Παρατήρησε η γυναίκα με φωνή ήρεμη και γλυκύτατη. Η μοναδική επίπλωση ήταν ένα ντουλάπι και δύο πίνακες στους τοίχους.

''Τι θέλεις, Ουζούκι;'' ρώτησε ο Ράιντο. Οι φλόγες στην παλάμη του έσβησαν.

''Ήρθα εδώ για να μιλήσουμε.''

''Μίλα.''

''Μπορώ να σε εμπιστευτώ;''

''Στο παρελθόν δεν θα έκανες αυτήν την ερώτηση.'' σχολίασε ο Ράιντο έπειτα από την συντομότατη των παύσεων. Η φωνή του ήταν άδεια από κάθε συναίσθημα.

''Στο παρελθόν. Τώρα όμως την έκανα. Και περιμένω απάντηση.''

''Μπορείς πάντα να με εμπιστεύεσαι.'' η απάντηση ήταν άμεση, πάλι όμως στην φωνή του άνδρα δεν υπήρχε ούτε αλήθεια ούτε ψεύδος. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα. Ο Ράιντο ξαναέκατσε οκλαδόν. Η Γιουγκάο Ουζούκι αναστέναξε και αποφασισμένη, τον ακολούθησε στην κίνηση.

Γάτα αντίκρυ σε γεράκι, λουσμένοι στο φως που έμπαινε από το μικρό παράθυρο, ετοιμάζονταν νοητικά για το βίαιο παιχνίδι που ήταν έτοιμο να αρχίσει. Βάσει του παρελθόντος και των δύο, η συζήτηση δεν θα περιστρεφόταν γύρω από χαρούμενες παιδικές αναμνήσεις.

Η σινόμπι με τα μοβ μαλλιά άρχισε να μιλάει χωρίς άσκοπες και περιττές εισαγωγές.

''Στις εξετάσεις τσούουνιν, o Οροτσιμάρου και ο Κάμπουτο εισήλθαν στο δάσος χωρίς κανείς να αντιληφθεί τίποτα. Ο Τένμα σκοτώθηκε,'' και σε αυτό το σημείο η φωνή της άλλαξε χροιά ''μέσα στο χωριό, πάλι χωρίς κάποιος να το αντιληφθεί. Δεν είχαμε καμιά απολύτως προειδοποίηση για την επίθεση του ήχου και της άμμου και οι τέσσερις δολοφόνοι του Οροτσιμάρου μπήκαν στο Κόνοχα και έφυγαν με τον Σάσκε σαν να ήταν σε περίπατο. Ο κοινός παρονομαστής είναι η πλήρης απουσία φύλαξης. ANBU. Ντάνζο.''

Ο Ράιντο κούνησε το κεφάλι του. ''Τα λόγια σου είναι γεμάτα προδοσία.''

''Διαψεύδεις τις κατηγορίες μου;''

''Όχι.'' Η απάντηση ήταν τόσο γρήγορη που εξέπληξε την Ουζούκι. Χρειάστηκε χρόνο για να προσαρμοστεί στα νέα δεδομένα και για να αναδιοργανώσει τις σκέψεις της.

''Δηλαδή είναι αλήθεια ότι σε όλα αυτά εμπλέκεται ο Ντάνζο;''

Ο Ράιντο το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να κουνήσει το κεφάλι του καταφατικά.

''Γιατί δεν έκανες κάτι; Γιατί δεν μου είπες το παραμικρό;'' Προσπαθούσε να ελέγξει την φωνή της χωρίς να τα καταφέρνει και τόσο καλά.

''Εγώ και ο Κακάσι έχουμε φτάσει στο ίδιο συμπέρασμα με σένα μήνες πριν. Αλλά οποιαδήποτε επιθετική ενέργεια θα οδηγούσε σε εμφύλιο.''

''Ο Τένμα δολοφονήθηκε εξαιτίας -''

''Ο Τένμα είναι νεκρός επειδή βρέθηκε την λάθος ώρα στο λάθος μέρος.'' πετάχτηκε θυμωμένος πάνω ο Ράιντο. Μην έχεις την εντύπωση ότι είμαι ευχαριστημένος που δεν ζει.''

Σιωπή απλώθηκε στον χώρο σαν ένα βαρύ πέπλο που τους πίεζε αφόρητα. Κρυμμένες αλήθειες είχαν μόλις παραμείνει στην θέση τους.

''Γιατί ήρθες εδώ, Ουζούκι; Δεν με επισκέφτηκες μόνο και μόνο για να επαληθεύσω την θεωρία σου.''

''Θέλω να σου κάνω δύο ερωτήσεις. Και θέλω να μου απαντήσεις ειλικρινά.''

''Ποτέ δεν σου έχω πει ψέματα.'' απάντησε κυνικά ο άνδρας, ακόμα όρθιος.

''Τι έχει να κερδίσει ο Ντάνζο από αυτήν την... συνεργασία του με τον Οροτσιμάρου;''

''Υπάρχουν επίπεδα αλήθειας σε αυτήν την ερώτηση. Αυτά που ξέρεις και αυτά που έχεις ανακαλύψει είναι μόνο ένα επιφανειακό στρώμα αλήθειας. Ο Ντάνζο είναι ένας μέγας συνομώτης. Στόχος του, χρόνια τώρα, είναι να γίνει Χοκάγκε. Ο Ιτάτσι δεν ενήργησε από τρέλα ή αλαζονεία. Η αυξανόμενη δύναμη των Ούτσιχα ήταν μία απειλή και για τον Σαρουτόμπι και για τον Ντάνζο. Οι δυο τους έδωσαν εντολή στον Ιτάτσι να εξοντώσει την ίδια του την οικογένεια. O Σαρουτόμπι έχασε σε κύρος αλλά ένα αγκάθι στο πλευρό του αφαιρέθηκε. Όσο για τον Ντάνζο, σχεδίαζε να χρησιμοποιήσει τον Ιτάτσι εναντίον του Σαρουτόμπι. Αλλά ο Ούτσιχα είχε άλλα σχέδια. Έφυγε. Χάνοντας τον με τέτοιον τρόπο, ο Ντάνζο στράφηκε στον Οροτσιμάρου. Τον χρησιμοποίησε και αυτόν και όλα πήγαν κατ' ευχήν. Ο Σαρουτόμπι σκοτώθηκε, o Οροτσιμάρου έχασε τα χέρια του και οι ANBU του Ντάνζο αναχαίτισαν την επίθεση. Λίγο πριν γίνει Χοκάγκε όμως, οι γηραιοί προσέφεραν στην Τσουνάντε την θέση.''

''Παίζει ένα πολύ επικίνδυνο παιχνίδι.''

''Δεν είναι παιχνίδι. Είναι παράνοια.''

''Οφείλουμε να κινηθούμε εναντίον του.''

''Όχι. Αυτήν την στιγμή είναι αδύνατον. Οι περισσότεροι ANBU του είναι φανατικά πιστοί. Επιπλέον, πάντα να θυμάσαι ότι δεν σου αποκαλύπτω όλα αυτά τα γεγονότα για να πας να κάνεις κάτι εν θερμώ.''

''Μα δεν μπορούμε να τον αφήσουμε ελεύθερο να συνεχίζει να δρα.''

''Δεν με άφησες να τελειώσω. Τις τελευταίες εβδομάδες κάτι προετοιμάζεται. Η Ακάτσκι ψάχνει τον Ναρούτο…μαζί με άλλους, άγνωστο γιατί. Όσο για τον Οροτσιμάρου, στρατολογεί άτομα.''

''Ίσως ο Ντάνζο να έχει γίνει στόχος και των δύο.'' Πρότεινε η Ουζούκι μεταξύ σοβαρού και αστείου.

Ο Ράιντο κούνησε το κεφάλι του. ''Θα μπορούσε. Είναι ένα από τα ενδεχόμενα.''

''Και ίσως λόγω αυτού του κινδύνου ο Ντάνζο συνεργάζεται με τον Γιογκέιν Τσουμέι.'' Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Ράιντο δεν απάντησε αμέσως. Τα λόγια της Ουζούκι τον είχαν χτυπήσει με την δύναμη σφυριού.''

''Βλέπω ότι έχεις κάνει καλή έρευνα πριν έρθεις εδώ.''

''Έχω κάποιες πληροφορίες. Αλλά μου λείπουν αρκετά κομμάτια για να ολοκληρώσω το παζλ.''

''Άσε με να σε βοηθήσω τότε.'' αποκρίθηκε ο ANBU και έβαλε το χέρι του σε μία κρυφή εσοχή του λευκού μανδύα του. Τράβηξε έξω έναν μαύρο πάπυρο και τον έτεινε προς την Ουζούκι. ''Μας πήρε αρκετές μέρες με τον Κακάσι να τον βρούμε.'' Η γυναίκα τον πήρε στα χέρια της και ανοίγοντας τον, άρχισε να διαβάζει. Χρειάστηκε αρκετά λεπτά και σε όλο αυτό το διάστημα δεν ακουγόταν τίποτα. Ακόμα και οι εξωτερικό ήχοι ήταν ελάχιστοι και μακρινοί.

Άξαφνα η Ουζούκι τίναξε προς τα πάνω το κεφάλι της και κάρφωσε τα μάτια της στον άνδρα απέναντι της. ''Αν αυτά που γράφονται είναι αλήθεια, αν μπορέσουν πραγματικά να επικοινωνήσουν με τον Κχο Σα-'' ο άντρας την σταμάτησε φέρνοντας το χέρι του μπροστά.

''Άκουσε με προσεχτικά. Σου έχω αποκαλύψει ήδη αρκετά. Τώρα, δεν σου ζητάω να μείνεις ουδέτερη. Το απαιτώ.''

''Δεν καταλαβαίνεις και εσύ ότι δεν μπορούμε να αφήσουμε τον Ντάνζο να αποκτήσει τέτοια δύναμη.'' τραύλισε η Ουζούκι.

''Δεν θα αποκτήσει. Έχω δώσει κάποιες…επιπλέον οδηγίες στον Νέτζι και στην Τεντεν. Δεν πρόκειται να σε αφήσω να χαλάσεις τα πάντα με απερίσκεπτες κινήσεις. Ξέρω πως νιώθεις αλλά άσε εμένα και τον Κακάσι να αποφασίσουμε τις κινήσεις.''

Η Ουζούκι δεν μίλησε. Αμίλητη, κοίταζε τον Ράιντο όρθιο από πάνω της, ψυχρό και απόμακρο. Σηκώθηκε. ''Τότε γιατί μου τα είπες όλα αυτά;''

''Επειδή πιστεύω ότι έπρεπε να τα μάθεις. Και επειδή θέλω να ξέρεις τι αντιμετωπίζεις.'' απάντησε. Η φωνή του τελικά τον πρόδωσε. Άλλη ήταν η απάντηση που ήθελε να δώσει. Μετά από μία στιγμή που έμοιαζε αιωνιότητα, η Ουζούκι έγειρε μπροστά και τον αγκάλιασε.

''Ευχαριστώ'' ψιθύρισε. Ο άνδρας ήταν έτοιμος να μιλήσει, έτοιμος να πει ότι δεν χρειαζόταν να τον ευχαριστεί, ότι…αλλά κράτησε τις λέξεις μέσα του. H Ουζούκι τον άφησε και χρησιμοποιώντας ένα τζούτσου εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του, έφυγε.

Και ο λευκοφορεμένος ANBU έμεινε μόνος του, όρθιος μέσα στο λιτό δωμάτιο, να αναπολεί λόγια πόθου και αγάπης, ειπωμένα μέσα στην νύχτα. Αλλά όλα αυτά αποτελούσαν πλέον σκιές του παρελθόντος.

* * *

Ένιωθε τον αέρα να της χτυπά το πρόσωπο. Ήταν ένας ψυχρός άνεμος που κατέβαινε επιθετικά την πλαγιά του βουνού. Θα προτιμούσε να συνεχίσουν την πορεία τους και να αφήσουν πίσω το βουνό, αλλά για κάποιον λόγο είχαν σταματήσει. Ο Νέτζι και ο Κίμπα βρίσκονταν στην μέση του μονοπατιού, στο οποίο η ομάδα προχωρούσε από τα χαράματα και συζητούσαν χαμηλόφωνα. Κάτι είχε μυρίσει, σκέφτηκε, ή κάτι είχε δει. Ο Ακαμαρού γρύλισε εναντίον των αραιών δέντρων και των θάμνων στα δεξιά των πέντε. Από πίσω της άκουσε τον Σικαμαρού να την πλησιάζει. Έφτασε ακριβώς από πίσω της.

''Δεν πρέπει να είναι κάτι επικίνδυνο. Μπορείς να ηρεμήσεις.''

Είχε δίκιο. Η Μάι χαλάρωσε τους μύες της. ''Απλώς…'' κατάφερε να πει αλλά διακόπηκε από τον Σικαμαρού.

''Ξέρω. Δεν χρειάζεται να αποδείξεις τίποτα.''

Ο Κίμπα τους πλησίασε και κανείς από τους δύο και μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι σκέφτεται.

''Ο Τσουμέι δεν εγκατέλειψε τον δρόμο. Έχω ακόμα την μυρωδιά του από την Τόσα και συνεχίζω να τον μυρίζω στο μονοπάτι και παραπέρα. Αλλά προς τα δεξιά, υπάρχει η μυρωδιά του θανάτου. Έντονη. Το έχει αντιληφθεί και ο Ακαμαρού.''

''Τι μπορεί να είναι; Έχει σχέση με την αποστολή μας;'' ρώτησε ο Έιζο, φτάνοντας και αυτός μπροστά στους τρεις φίλους.

''Δεν ξέρω. Αλλά σκοπεύω να μάθω.'' Και πριν προλάβει κάποιος να διαφωνήσει, ο Σικαμαρού συμπλήρωσε ''Κοντεύει να νυχτώσει. Είναι καιρός να ξεκουραστούμε λίγο. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να χάσουμε τον Τσουμέι, έτσι;''

''Καμιά απολύτως.'' επαλήθευσε ο Κίμπα ''Όσο κι αν απομακρυνθεί.'' είπε και χτύπησε ελαφρά την μύτη του με το δάχτυλο του.

Η ομάδα, χρησιμοποιώντας τον ίδιο σχηματισμό, εισχώρησε στην βραχώδη περιοχή και άφησε το μονοπάτι πίσω της. Μετά από περίπου εφτακόσια μέτρα, βρήκαν το πρώτο πτώμα. Ήταν ένας κατακρεουργημένος άνδρας. Οι πληγές ήταν σαν να έχουν γίνει από μεγάλα νύχια. Προχωρώντας άλλα διακόσια μέτρα, με την προσοχή τους εντονότερη λόγω των πολύ γνώριμων πληγών που είχαν δει, έφτασαν στην είσοδο μιας σπηλιάς. Απ' έξω υπήρχε μία εικόνα βγαλμένη από την κόλαση. Πτώματα παντού, ανδρών και γυναικών, με σπασμένα όπλα πεταμένα εδώ κι εκεί. Είχαν βρει όλοι τραγικό θάνατο. Στόματα ανοιγμένα σε κραυγές που δεν μπορούσαν πλέον να ακουστούν, χέρια που προσπαθούσαν εις μάτην να κρατήσουν εντόσθια από το να χυθούν έξω.

Η Μάι δεν άντεξε. Κρατώντας το στομάχι της, γύρισε στο πλάι και ξέρασε. Δεν είχε γίνει μάχη. Ήταν μία σφαγή χωρίς νόημα. Ενώ έπαιρνε ανάσες, ένιωσε ένα χέρι στην πλάτη της και γυρίζοντας, αντίκρισε τον Κίμπα.

''Σε πείραξε κάτι που έφαγες;'' την ρώτησε με σοβαρότητα και η Μάι προσπάθησε να χαμογελάσει.

''Όπως ακριβώς και στην Τόσα. Άργησαν να καταλάβουν ότι πρέπει να σημαδεύουν τους άζζεον στο κεφάλι.'' δήλωσε ο Νάρα και κανείς δεν απέτυχε να παρατηρήσει ότι είχε χλομιάσει. Το θέαμα ήταν και για αυτόν αποκρουστικό.

''Ο Τσουμέι;'' ρώτησε η Μάι, παίρνοντας ανάσες. Ο Κίμπα της έτεινε το παγούρι του με το νερό. Το πήρε στα χέρια της.

''Ποιος άλλος;'' ακούστηκε από τον Νέτζι. ''Αυτό είναι σίγουρα δουλειά δαιμόνων. Δεν ξέρω άλλο πλάσμα που να μπορεί να κάνει τέτοιες πληγές.''

Ο Σικαμαρού έμεινε σκεπτικός για λίγο. Και ύστερα δήλωσε αποφασιστικά ''Ας μπούμε στην σπηλιά.'' Οι υπόλοιποι τον κοίταξαν και ο Έιζο έκανε ένα βήμα εμπρός. ''Για ποιόν λόγο; Πιστεύεις ότι μπορούμε να βρούμε κανέναν ζωντανό;''

''Όχι. Οι άζζεον έδειξαν στην Τόσα ότι δεν αφήνουν πίσω τους ζωντανούς. Απλά πιστεύω ότι ο δαίμονας, ή οι δαίμονες, που ευθύνονται για αυτό…το μακελειό, παραμένουν στην περιοχή.''

''Μα αν μπούμε μέσα, είναι σαν να χώνουμε το κεφάλι μας στο στόμα του λύκου. Αν το όνι βρίσκεται μέσα θα παγιδευτούμε. Μπορεί να είναι άλλη μία παγίδα του Τσουμέι.''

''O Chumei μας έχει σκοτώσει, άρα δεν είμαστε πλέον στις σκέψεις του. Όσο για το αν παγιδευτούμε, αυτό ακριβώς θέλω.'' είπε χαμογελαστά ο Σικαμαρού. ''Για να σας καθησυχάσω όμως, θα αφήσω έναν φρουρό ακριβώς στην είσοδο.''

Έκπληκτα βλέμματα παντού.

* * *

Αρέσει στους άζζεον να οριοθετούν την περιοχή τους. Για τους εισβολείς υπάρχει μόνο θάνατος. Αλλά τώρα χρειάζεται προσοχή. Τα παιδιά είναι σίγουρα επικίνδυνα. Ο δαίμονας το αισθάνεται. Θα πεθάνουν, όχι όμως μέσω ωμής δύναμης. Πανουργία θα χρησιμοποιηθεί, θα είναι ένα ύπουλο παιχνίδι ανάμεσα σε γάτα και τα ποντίκια της. Το θηλυκό που βρίσκεται στην είσοδο της σπηλιάς θα είναι η πρώτη. Αλλά μόνο η πρώτη. Τα παραμορφωμένα χείλη του όνι τραβήχτηκαν προς τα πίσω, σε κάτι που θύμιζε χαμόγελο.

* * *

Το ίδιο ακριβώς σκηνικό επικρατούσε και μέσα στην σπηλιά. Υπήρχε αίμα στους τοίχους, υπερβολικά πολύ. Και πτώματα. Είχαν προσπαθήσει να πολεμήσουν, σε όλη την διαδρομή μέχρι τον τελευταίο θάλαμο αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Το δέρμα του άζζεον όνι, ίδιο με μαύρη πανοπλία τερατόμορφου κάβουρα, ήταν πολύ σκληρό για τα ευτελή όπλα τους.

Προπορευόταν ο Έιζο, με το σπαθί στο χέρι, ανάμεσα στους νεκρούς. Σε θέμα πορείας και μόνο, δεν παρουσιάζονταν πολλές επιλογές. Δίχως την παρουσία παρόδων, του χρειάστηκαν πέντε λεπτά της ώρας για να φτάσει στο μεγάλο δωμάτιο που αποτελούσε και το τέλος του κρησφύγετου των ληστών.

''Θα πετύχει;'' ακούστηκε ο Νέτζι από πίσω του. Κανείς δεν απάντησε στην ερώτηση. Περπατώντας θαρραλέα μέσα στην σπηλιά, με έναν δαυλό να δημιουργεί παράξενα παιχνιδίσματα του φωτός και το αίμα να έχει δημιουργήσει λιμνούλες στην βραχώδη επιφάνεια, ο Σικαμαρού, πιο ψύχραιμος τώρα, πλησίασε ένα πτώμα συγκεκριμένα.

Επρόκειτο για έναν αρκετά μυώδη άντρα, του οποίου η πλάτη ακουμπούσε στον μυτερό τοίχο. Πρόσωπο δεν υπήρχε και το χέρι που ακόμα και τώρα κρατούσε σφιχτά ένα τετσούμπο ενωνόταν με τον ώμο μόνο με λίγες λωρίδες δέρματος.

''Το βλέπετε;'' ρώτησε ο Νάρα και κανείς δεν απάντησε. Δεν είχαν καταλάβει ακριβώς την σημασία της ερώτησης. Ο Έιζο έσμιξε τα φρύδια του, φανερά απορημένος.

''Στην πραγματικότητα είναι ηλίθια πλάσματα. Οι δαίμονες αυτοί. Όντα συνήθειας. Αν ο εχθρός τους είναι οπλισμένος, σημαδεύουν το χέρι και ύστερα το πρόσωπο. Διαφορετικά επιτίθενται στο στομάχι. Δεν ξεφεύγουν από αυτήν την τακτική.''

''Πως είσαι τόσο σίγουρος;'' ρώτησε ο Νέτζι.

''Στην Τόσα και στα δεκαοχτώ πτώματα που βρήκαμε εδώ, δεν υπάρχει ούτε μία περίπτωση ικανή να αντικρούσει αυτά που είπα.''

''Ναι, αλλά θα πετύχει;'' ξαναρώτησε ο Νέτζι.

Η φωνή που έδωσε την απάντηση ήταν βαριά και άγρια, γεμάτη όρεξη για μάχη και αίμα. ''Πέτυχε.'' Ήταν η λέξη την οποία ξεστόμισε ο Κίμπα και το χέρι του με τα γαμψά νύχια είχε ακουμπήσει τον τοίχο δίπλα του, προσπαθώντας να τον γδάρει.

Για μερικές στιγμές, όλοι αναρωτήθηκαν τι εννοούσε. Ίσως να τους μπέρδεψε η αλλαγή της φωνής. Ύστερα, κατάλαβαν.

* * *

Το σκοτάδι που απλωνόταν στην βάση του δένδρου ήταν αφύσικο, πολύ πηχτό. Επρόκειτο για μία εισβολή του βασιλείου του σκότους στον φυσικό κόσμο. Μικρή σίγουρα, πολύ επικίνδυνη όμως για όποιον προσπαθούσε να την ελέγξει ή γενικά να αλληλεπιδράσει μαζί της.

Από αυτήν ξεπήδησε ο άζζεον, με μόνη πρόθεση να σκοτώσει, κατευθείαν πάνω στην ανυποψίαστη κοπέλα, με τρομαχτική ταχύτητα.

Ήταν κάτι που το περίμενε ο Σικαμαρού.

Η Μάι έβγαλε ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης. Ο δαίμων ήταν πολύ γρήγορος. Ενστικτωδώς το χέρι της κινήθηκε προς το κουνάι στην μέση της και τότε ήταν που ο Κίμπα σηκώθηκε από τους νεκρούς.

Βλέποντας ότι η κοπέλα είχε αιφνιδιαστεί από την ξαφνική του εμφάνιση, ο άζζεον ήταν σίγουρος ότι ο πρώτος φόνος θα ήταν αθόρυβος. Όταν τους χώριζαν δέκα μέτρα, δευτερόλεπτα ελάχιστα πριν κοφτερά νύχια ενωθούν με σάρκα, ένα από τα πτώματα, μέσα στην πορεία του, σηκώθηκε όρθιο. Ένα αγόρι είχε κρυφτεί ανάμεσα στα πτώματα, παριστάνοντας πως είναι ένα απ' αυτά. Αλλά ένα αδύναμο αγόρι δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει. Ο άζζεον θα τον τίναζε πέρα, θα του τσάκιζε τα κόκαλα σαν σφυρί που χτυπάει ένα φρούτο. Το όνι τον έφτασε και το μικρό παιδί, αντί να αρχίζει να κλαίει, αντί να παραμερίσει, έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και όρμησε μπροστά. Παράνοια.

Το μαύρο τερατούργημα ακινητοποιήθηκε, παρά την ταχύτητα και την δύναμη. Καθώς αίμα πεταγόταν παντού, καθώς ο δαίμων προσπαθούσε να συνειδητοποιήσει για ποιόν λόγο ένιωθε πόνο, εστίασε το βλέμμα του μπροστά, μακριά από την κοπέλα. Και κατάλαβε, πριν από οτιδήποτε άλλο, πως πλέον δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει.

Ένας λευκός σκύλος, τεράστιος όσο και ο ίδιος, καταλάμβανε την περιοχή που κανονικά έπρεπε να είναι το αγόρι και είχε κλείσει τα σαγόνια του γύρω από τον λαιμό του τέρατος.

Ήταν κάτι που το περίμενε ο Σικαμαρού.

Ήταν κάτι που δεν το περίμενε ο άζζεον.

Είναι αλήθεια ότι ο Ακαμαρού συναντούσε σκληρή αντίσταση από το σαν πανοπλία δέρμα του εχθρού του. Αφού όμως τα νύχια του είχαν βρει αίμα, αυτό που ήθελε να πετύχει δεν ήταν ακατόρθωτο. Έβαλε περισσότερη δύναμη την ίδια στιγμή που ο δαίμονας τιναζόταν για να ξεφύγει. Το σκληρό δέρμα έσπασε, υποχώρησε προς τα μέσα και μία σπαρακτική κραυγή έφτασε στους ουρανούς. Τα δόντια του σκυλιού γεύτηκαν αίμα, κρέας και φλέβες. Με μία βίαιη σύσπαση του κεφαλιού του, ξεκόλλησε όλη την καρωτίδα του τέρατος το οποίο, άψυχο κουφάρι, έπεσε στο ήδη βρεγμένο με αίμα έδαφος.

Μύρισε την Μάι που τον πλησίαζε. Η νίκη ήταν ολοκληρωτική για τον Ακαμαρού. Ένιωσε το τρεμάμενο χέρι της κοπέλας να τον χαϊδεύει στην πλάτη.

Ο Κίμπα θα είναι ευχαριστημένος.

* * *

Η νύχτα είχε φτάσει και είχε καλύψει τα πάντα με ένα βαθύ μαύρο, αφήνοντας την Σελήνη ως μοναδική πηγή φωτός.

Βρισκόταν καθισμένος πάνω σε έναν χοντρό κορμό δένδρου, λίγο μακριά από το σημείο όπου οι φίλοι και σύντροφοι του αναπαύονταν. Ακουμπούσε την πλάτη του στον κορμό και φορούσε κουκούλα, περισσότερο λόγω συνήθειας, παρά για να προστατευτεί από το τσουχτερό κρύο.

Τα πάντα είχαν καθησυχάσει. Οι ζωντανοί κοιμόντουσαν και οι νεκροί είχαν επιτέλους ηρεμήσει. Του ήταν απαραίτητη αυτή η ησυχία για να χαλαρώσει και να ξεκουραστεί. Ο Ακαμαρού που περιπολούσε γύρω από την θέση του αποτελούσε αρκετή εγγύηση της προστασίας της ομάδας. Έτσι, όταν αντιλήφθηκε την Μάι να έρχεται προς το μέρος του, απογοητεύτηκε αλλά και χάρηκε ταυτόχρονα. Παρατήρησε την ευλύγιστη μορφή της καθώς, χρησιμοποιώντας τσάκρα, με δύο άλματα από το έδαφος στο κλαδί, έφτασε στο σημείο που βρισκόταν και γονάτισε στο ένα πόδι, κοιτάζοντας τον.

''Κοιμήσου, Τεντεν. Θα πρέπει να είσαι ξεκούραστη για το αυριανό κυνήγι.''

''Κι εσύ;'' απάντησε με ερώτηση η κοπέλα. Η φωνή της ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ψίθυρος. Φαινόταν λίγο διστακτική

''Έχω πολύ περισσότερες αντοχές απ' όσο νομίζετε. Δοκιμασίες σθένους ήταν καθημερινή απαίτηση για την Κουρενάι – σένσει.'' O Κίμπα έγειρε πίσω το κεφάλι του και με τα χέρια ανάμεσα στα πόδια, αντιμέτωπος με την σιωπή της Μάι, συνέχισε. ''Ο Τσουμέι πρέπει να ξεκουραστεί. Εγώ όχι. Αύριο το κυνήγι τελειώνει.''

''Με ποιόν τρόπο;''

''Τι εννοείς; Θα προλάβουμε τον Γιογκέιν και θα πάρουμε την σφαίρα.''

''Και μετά;''

Ο Κίμπα την κοίταξε. ''Δεν καταλαβαίνω που το πας, γλυκιά μου. Τι περιμένεις να γίνει μετά;''

''Δεν θέλω να με παρεξηγείς. Ο Σικαμαρού ήταν που σκέφτηκε ότι μπορεί ο Τσουμέι να υπακούει κάποιον τρίτο, οπότε και πρότεινε να τον ακολουθήσουμε για να δούμε που θα πάει. Αν αυτός ο τρίτος πάρει στην κατοχή του την σφαίρα, τι πρέπει να κάνουμε;''

''Στόχος μας δεν είναι ο Τσουμέι, αλλά η σφαίρα.''

''Η οποία δεν ξέρουμε τι κάνει. Δεν πρέπει αυτό το στοιχείο, νομίζεις, να μπει στις σκέψεις του Σικαμαρού; Και όσον αφορά τον Έιζο –''

Το χέρι του Ινουζούκα σηκώθηκε, διακόπτοντας την κοπέλα. ''Πρώτα απ' όλα, μην έχεις καμιά αμφιβολία για τον Σικαμαρού. Είναι ο καλύτερος αρχηγός που θα μπορούσαμε να έχουμε.''

''Αυτό που έγινε όμως πριν από μερικούς μήνες….''

''Ήμουν κι εγώ εκεί. Μην το ξεχνάς γλυκιά μου. Ο Σικαμαρού ήταν ο πρώτος που έγινε τσούουνιν. Μην το ξεχνάς.'' Ο τόνος του Κίμπα δεν ήταν κοροϊδευτικός. Μιλούσε με συμπάθεια στην Μάι και αυτή το κατάλαβε. ''Θεωρώ ότι ο Σικαμαρού είναι το ευφυέστερο μυαλό πάνω στην γη. Και στην αποστολή για τον Σάσκε, βασική του προτεραιότητα ήταν να προστατεύσει εμάς. Μην έχεις λοιπόν αμφιβολίες. Θα επιλέξει την καλύτερη και ασφαλέστερη λύση, όταν εμείς θα έχουμε στερέψει από επιλογές.''

Η κοπέλα έμεινε σιωπηλή για λίγο. ''Ναι. Θα τα καταφέρουμε.'' είπε τελικά, αφήνοντας έναν αναστεναγμό. ''Απλώς δεν θέλω κανείς μας να πάθει τίποτα.''

Διστάζοντας στην αρχή, ο Κίμπα άπλωσε το χέρι του και έπιασε το χέρι της συνομιλήτριας του. ''Ήδη έχουμε νικήσει τον Τσουμέι μία φορά. Μπορούμε να το ξανακάνουμε. Και θα γυρίσουμε πίσω σώοι.'' Γνέφοντας, η Μάι σηκώθηκε.

''Έχεις δίκιο, Κίμπα. Ευχαριστώ. Πάω να ξεκουραστώ. Θα ξαναμιλήσουμε αύριο.'' είπε βιαστικά και ο Κίμπα δεν κατάλαβε για ποιόν λόγο τον ευχαρίστησε. Η κοπέλα γύρισε να φύγει αλλά κοντοστάθηκε ''Ο Ακαμαρού;'' ρώτησε.

''Φυλάει την περιοχή. Κάνει κύκλους.'' Απάντησε και παρακολούθησε την κοπέλα που πήδησε κάτω στο έδαφος. Μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα την είχε καταπιεί το σκοτάδι, αλλά η μυρωδιά της έμεινε στον Κίμπα ως κάτι το πανέμορφο.

Βγάζοντας την κουκούλα από το κεφάλι του, ο Κίμπα άφησε τον άνεμο να ανακατέψει τα μαλλιά του. Άκουσε τον ψίθυρο των φύλλων και σκέφτηκε την Μάι. Είναι όμορφη. Και όχι μόνο. Δεν είναι σαν την Σάκουρα, η οποία δεν γνωρίζει τι θέλει. Δεν είναι σαν την στρίγγλα Ίνο και σίγουρα δεν είναι σαν την Χινάτα, που λιποθυμάει αν φυσήξεις δυνατά προς την κατεύθυνση της. Η Μάι είναι διαφορετική. Πολεμίστρια, όπως και αυτός. Και μόλις τώρα αρχίζει να ανακαλύπτει τις δυνατότητές της.

Σήμερα είχε έρθει κοντά του με σκοπό να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση. Είχε μυρίσει την επιθυμία, παντού πάνω της. Θα την έκανε αυτός, αλλά η Κουρενάι του είχε αποκαλύψει, ανάμεσα σε φιλιά, δύο μυστικά. Το πρώτο ήταν ότι δεν πρέπει ποτέ να κάνεις την πρώτη κίνηση. Το δεύτερο ήταν ότι δεν πρέπει να μείνεις με την δεύτερη κίνηση όταν ήξερες ότι θα έπρεπε να έχεις κάνει την πρώτη. Έτσι ο Κίμπα της είχε δώσει κάποιες ευκαιρίες για να μιλήσει πρώτη, αλλά τίποτα δεν ειπώθηκε, ή έγινε. Υπήρχε κάτι άλλο που φαινόταν να την προβληματίζει, κάτι απροσδιόριστο και άσχετο προς αυτόν.

Ο Κίμπα χαμογέλασε με την σκέψη ότι θα υπάρξουν κι άλλες ευκαιρίες. Γύρισε το βλέμμα του στ' άστρα.

* * *

Αποτελούσε ένα από τα θαύματα του αρχαίου κόσμου. Οι λόγοι κατασκευής ήταν απλοί. Γρήγορη προώθηση στρατευμάτων προς τις νότιες επαρχίες. Με το τέλος του εμφυλίου δεν έχασε την χρησιμότητα της. Καθημερινά οι έμποροι την διέσχιζαν, φέρνοντας μία οικονομική ανάκαμψη στο πλέον διαλυμένο κράτος των Νέιμανς.

Αρχιτεκτονικώς, ήταν ένα τέλειο έργο. Περισσότεροι από χίλιοι εργάτες είχαν ιδρώσει για έναν μήνα, ώστε να προλάβουν την διορία θανάτου που τους είχε επιβάλλει ο νταίμυο Κάριρου Γιουμάσο. Μαύροι ογκόλιθοι είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί και ο καθένας ζύγιζε εκατό κιλά. Είχαν πάρει το τετράγωνο σχήμα τους στα ορυχεία των βουνών Τζακάι νο Όρι. Όταν τελικά οι δύο αντικριστές όχθες ενώθηκαν και νερό περνούσε με ασφάλεια κάτω από αψιδωτά ανοίγματα, οι γκρίζες τρίμετρες κολώνες άρχισαν να υψώνονται κατά μήκος των δύο άκρων.

Στην συνέχεια, κατέφτασαν οι σουγκέντζα των Ισάκα, για να προσθέσουν τους καθρέφτες και να τοποθετήσουν τις γητειές μέσα στις πέτρες που βρίσκονταν στην κορυφή των κιόνων. Επόμενη δουλειά τους ήταν να δέσουν το όλο οικοδόμημα με τσάκρα. Διασφάλισαν έτσι ότι δεν θα νικηθεί από τον χρόνο.

Νικήθηκε όμως από την φύση. Λόγω γεωγραφικών αλλαγών, το ορμητικό ποτάμι μετατράπηκε μέσα σε μία περίοδο μισής χιλιετίας σε ένα δυνατό ρυάκι, σκιά του παλιού του εαυτού. Έγινε βατό σε δεκάδες σημεία με συνέπεια οι έμποροι και οι κατά καιρούς στρατηλάτες να χρησιμοποιούν, λόγω μείωσης απόστασης, της φυσικές διαβάσεις.

Εγκαταλείφθηκε και ξεχάστηκε και ο πέτρινος δρόμος που οδηγούσε εκεί καλύφτηκε από γρασίδι. Το οποίο τώρα πατούσε ο Τσουμέι κατευθυνόμενος στο σημείο συνάντησης. Κατεβαίνοντας την μικρή πλαγιά, συνειδητοποίησε ότι δεν είχε φτάσει πρώτος. Τον περίμενε. Και δεν ήταν μόνος του.

Επιτάχυνε το βήμα του και σύντομα περπάταγε πάνω στους μαύρους ογκόλιθους. Ήταν λίγο αγχωμένος, ένα πρωτόγνωρο για αυτόν συναίσθημα.

''Άργησες.'' είπε το αγόρι, δήλωση παρά κατηγορία. Η φωνή του είχε το ψύχος των βόρειων ανέμων, το πρόσωπο του ήταν μία μάσκα αδιαφορίας. Και είχε δίκιο.

Ο Τσουμεί είχε απορροφηθεί από την μονότονη πορεία της ημέρας και την απουσία κινδύνων. Ως εκ τούτου είχε εφησυχάσει και καθυστέρησε. Ήδη ο ήλιος κρυβόταν πίσω από τα βουνά, στην δύση. Δεν θα άφηνε όμως ένα παιδί να τον χειραγωγήσει.

''Το σημαντικό είναι ότι έχω την σφαίρα.'' είπε με αυστηρό τόνο και το βλέμμα του πήγε στους παραπάνω από είκοσι νίντζα πίσω από το αγόρι. Φορούσαν την τυπική στρατιωτική στολή της χώρας τους, αλλά δεν θα πρέπει να είχαν μεγάλες ικανότητες.

''Πολύ ωραία. Δως' την μου.'' O Τσουμεί μόρφασε και έβγαλε το αντικείμενο από μια κρυφή εσοχή του κιμονό που φόραγε. Η σφαίρα ήταν σχετικά μικρή, τέλεια σφαιρική και λεία. Δεν είχε τίποτα το ξεχωριστό. Θα μπορούσε να ήταν απομίμηση, κατασκευασμένη από γυαλί. Την πέταξε προς το αγόρι, που την έπιασε στα δυο του χέρια. ''Θα ξεκινήσουμε αμέσως;'' ρώτησε.

''Εμείς ναι.'' το αγόρι απάντησε και ο Τσουμέι έσμιξε απορημένος τα φρύδια του. Μήπως ήταν αποφασισμένοι να τον σκοτώσουν; Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση μπορούσε να σφάξει γύρω στους έξι με εφτά από αυτούς πριν διαφύγει.

''Έχεις μια εκκρεμότητα. Σε ακολουθούν. Όταν τελειώσεις με αυτήν την…ενόχληση, περίμενέ με στο κάστρο του Ζένκο. Θα συναντηθώ με τον αφέντη μου και μετά θα πάμε στα ερείπια.''

''Αδύνατον! Αυτοί που με κυνηγούσαν δεν ζουν πια.''

''Κάνεις λάθος, Τσουμέι. Θυμήσου τι υποσχέθηκες. Αν δεν τα τηρήσεις, δεν θα πάρεις τίποτα από αυτά που θα κερδίσουμε.'' Και λέγοντας αυτά, το αγόρι και οι στρατιώτες του έκαναν μεταβολή και ξεκίνησαν να βαδίζουν προς τον ήλιο που έδυε. Ο Τσουμέι έμεινε ακίνητος, σοκαρισμένος πέρα από κάθε φαντασία, να τους κοιτάει να μικραίνουν στον ορίζοντα, να γίνονται κουκίδες.

Ήταν πραγματικά αδύνατον, τόσο που ξεπερνούσε τα όρια της λογικής. Είχε αμολήσει έξι όνι στην Τόσα. Αδύνατον ο Έιζο να επέζησε ενός τέτοιου μακελειού. Ακόμα και στο τραβηγμένο σενάριο που η ομάδα είχε κάπως καταφέρει να νικήσει τους άζζεον, θα πρέπει να είχαν υποστεί φοβερά τραύματα…ή ακρωτηριασμούς…Αποκλείεται οι δαίμονες του να έχασαν. Εκτός πια κι αν αυτοί που τον ακολουθούν είναι άλλοι, που δεν βρίσκονταν στην Τόσα.

Χρειάστηκε ώρα για να συνέλθει από αυτήν την τροπή των γεγονότων. Ο ουρανός ήταν πιο σκοτεινός όταν ξανάγινε ο παλιό ήρεμος εαυτός του. Πήρε θέση οκλαδόν, σκεφτόμενος την επικείμενη μάχη. Δεν θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει, λογικά. Ούτε και να τελειώσει. Έβγαλε δύο μακρόστενα κούκρι από μέσα από το κιμονό του και περίμενε.

* * *

''Τι εννοείς έχει σταματήσει;''

''Αυτό ακριβώς. Έχει σταματήσει.'' ήρθε η απάντηση από τον Κίμπα. Σαν να το είχαν προσυμφωνήσει, οι πέντε σταμάτησαν.

''Μπορεί να μας περιμένει.'' πρότεινε ο Νέτζι.

''Μάλλον, αλλά για ποιόν λόγο;'' αναρωτήθηκε δυνατά ο Σικαμαρού. ''Γιατί να μην φύγει μαζί με τους υπόλοιπους;''

''Δεν μπορεί να περιμένει εμάς. Μας θεωρεί νεκρούς.'' είπε η Μάι.

''Ίσως να θέλει να σιγουρευτεί ότι δεν τον ακολουθεί κανείς. Όποια και να είναι η αλήθεια, τελειώνουμε με τον Τσουμέι.'' Καθώς μιλούσε πίσω από την Μάι, o Έιζο έπιασε πιο σφιχτά το σπαθί του. Από την μάχη στο μικρό χωριό, δεν είχε ξαναφορέσει την μάσκα του και τώρα η αποφασιστικότητα στα μάτια του ήταν ορατή σε όλους.

''Συμφωνώ. Πρέπει να εξοντωθεί. Αρκετά έχει αναμιχθεί στα γεγονότα και έχει προκαλέσει πλήθος θανάτων. Κίμπα, οι φίλοι του απομακρύνθηκαν;''

Ο Ινουζούκα κούνησε το κεφάλι του καταφατικά. ''Ναι. Έχει μείνει μόνος του.''

''Ωραία. Ας προχωρήσουμε. Νέτζι, θα είσαι μπροστά και θα μας ειδοποιείς για τυχόν κινδύνους. Και θυμηθείτε καλά ότι το προτιμητέο είναι να τον συλλάβουμε.''

Τα μάτια του Χιούγκα έγιναν κάτασπρα και εκτινάχθηκε μπροστά, βλέποντας τα πάντα σε ακτίνα πολλών μέτρων. Τον ακολούθησε ο Έιζο.

''Μπορείτε να τον θέλετε αιχμάλωτο, αλλά εγώ μονίμως σημαδεύω το κεφάλι.'' περηφανεύτηκε με έναν ιδιαίτερα εύθυμο τόνο η Τεντεν, πριν ακολουθήσει τους άλλους δύο. Από πίσω της άκουσε το γέλιο του Κίμπα. ''Μπράβο το κορίτσι μου.''

''Μεντοκσέι'' αναστέναξε ο Σικαμαρού και σήκωσε τα μάτια του στον ουρανό. Ετοιμάστηκε να ξεκινήσει και αυτός, όταν τον σταμάτησε το χέρι του Κίμπα. Είχε σοβαρέψει απότομα, και όπως και ο Ακαμαρού, φαινόταν ιδιαίτερα προβληματισμένος.

''Τι συμβαίνει;''

''Σας ανέφερα πριν ότι ο Τσουμέι συναντήθηκε με κάποιους.''

''Οι οποίοι είναι λογικά συνεργάτες του.''

''Ναι. Δεν μπορώ να πω με σιγουριά πόσους συνάντησε αλλά μία οσμή ήταν οικεία.'' δήλωσε ο Κίμπα μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια. ''Δεν ξέρω ποιος ήταν, αλλά τον έχω ξανασυναντήσει.''

Ο Σικαμαρού έμεινε ακίνητος. Έγειρε το κεφάλι του κάτω και δεξιά και έμεινε σε αυτήν την στάση. Σε αυτήν την αποστολή, περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη στιγμή, αυτή θα του έμενε χαραγμένη στο μυαλό. Η εικόνα των δυο τους, μόνοι καταμεσής της πράσινης κοιλάδας, με τον ήλιο να υποχωρεί από τον κόσμο, ο οποίος πλέον, μετά από κάποια άλματα λογικής, είχε γίνει απρόβλεπτος και τρομαχτικός.

''Πρόσφατα;''

Ο Κίμπα ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του. ''Δεν μπορώ να πω. Η οσμή μου λειτουργεί όπως η όρασή σας. Αν συναντήσεις κάποιον και μετά από καιρό αντικρίσεις ένα πλήθος μέσα στο οποίο βρίσκεται και αυτός, κάτι στο πλήθος θα σου φανεί γνώριμο. Αυτό έγινε και πριν από λίγο. Κάποιος από αυτούς που βρέθηκαν με τον Τσουμέι, τον έχω ξανασυναντήσει. Κάποτε, κάπου.

''Μεντοκσέι. Εντάξει. Προς το παρόν, δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα γι αυτό. Πάμε να προλάβουμε τους άλλους.''

Σαν ένα άτομο, οι δύο φίλοι τινάχτηκαν μπροστά και, σιωπηλοί, ακολουθούμενοι από τον λευκό σκύλο, κάνοντας χρήση τσάκρα, κάλυψαν την απόσταση που τους χώριζε. Άπιαστοι για το απλό μάτι, θολές φιγούρες κινούμενες γρήγορα στο γρασίδι, σύντομα έφτασαν τους υπόλοιπους.

Ο Νέτζι, o Έιζο και η Μάι είχαν σταματήσει. Τους περίμεναν και υπήρχε μία βλοσυρότητα στα πρόσωπά τους.

''Γιατί αργήσατε; Συνέβη κάτι;'' ρώτησε η Μάι.

''Τίποτα σημαντικό. Είναι κάτι που μπορεί να περιμένει. Εσείς γιατί σταματήσατε;''

Γρηγορότερος απ' όλους, ο Νέτζι πήρε τον λόγο. ''Είναι κοντά. Πίσω από αυτόν τον λόφο'' είπε και έδειξε με το δάχτυλο του βόρεια ''είναι ένα ποταμάκι. Στην γέφυρα που έχει χτιστεί περιμένει ο Τσουμεί.''

Κοιτάζοντας δεξιά, ο Σικαμαρού είδε τον εν λόγω λόφο. Συνηθισμένος, με ύψος αρκετό ώστε να αποκρύψει την από πίσω μεριά, είχε ελάχιστα δέντρα και βλάστηση.

Αυτό είναι λοιπόν, σκέφτηκε. Όποιο και αν είναι το αποτέλεσμα της μάχης, αρκετά πράγματα θα ξεκαθαρίσουν, Είχε σκεφτεί αρκετά σχέδια, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να ήταν σίγουρος για –

''Αν θυμάμαι καλά, πρέπει να είναι η γέφυρα της Σελήνης.''

O Νάρα γύρισε αργά το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε ερωτηματικά τον Έιζο. ''Δεν την ξέρεις;'' ρώτησε αυτός.

''Κανείς μας δεν ξέρει τι είναι αυτό που είπες.'' δήλωσε με περιέργεια η Μάι. Έχει κάποια σημασία η γέφυρα;''

''Πρόκειται για κάτι που φτιάχτηκε αιώνες πριν. Σήμερα συνδέει απλώς την χώρα της φωτιάς με την χώρα του μετάλλου.''

''Που τα ξέρεις όλα αυτά;''

''Μου αρέσει να μελετάω ιστορία και γεωγραφία. Και η γέφυρα αυτή δεν είναι απόκρυφη γνώση ή κάτι παρόμοιο.''

''Μπράβο σου. Δηλαδή είναι μια απλή γέφυρα;'' Ήταν ένα ειρωνικό σχόλιο από τον Κίμπα, το οποίο πέρασε απαρατήρητο από τον Έιζο, αλλά προκάλεσε μια επιθετική ματιά από τον Νέτζι.

''Θα έφτανα και σ' αυτό. Όχι ακριβώς. Στις δύο πλευρές της γέφυρας υπάρχουν κολώνες. Έχουν βάλει τσάκρα σε αυτές και όταν το φως του φεγγαριού πέφτει πάνω τους, λάμπουν με μαγικό φως. Κάποιες από τις πέτρινες κολώνες επίσης, έχουν καθρέφτες στερεωμένους πάνω τους, οι οποίοι αντανακλούν αυτό το φως. Το αποτέλεσμα είναι να φωτίζει όλη η γέφυρα σε ακτίνα δεκάδων μέτρων. Το φαινόμενο αυτό προκαλείται αποκλειστικά από την Σελήνη, εξ ου και η ονομασία της γέφυρας.

''Θα πρέπει να είναι πανέμορφο θέαμα.'' αναφώνησε γλυκά η Μάι.

Μία γέφυρα φάρος. Χρήσιμη ιδέα. Και κάτι που αν χρησιμοποιήσουμε σωστά, μπορεί να μας δώσει αρκετά πλεονεκτήματα και αμέσως μετά, την νίκη. Ο Νάρα σήκωσε τα μάτια του προς τον ουρανό. Σκοτείνιαζε με γοργούς ρυθμούς. Κοίταξε τους συντρόφους του μετά από λίγο χρόνο. Η Τεντεν τον κοίταζε ανυπόμονα, το ίδιο και ο Έιζο, που κράδαινε νευρικά την θήκη του σπαθιού του. Ο Κίμπα είχε ανέβει πάνω στον Ακαμαρού και περίμενε, ενώ ο Νέτζι είχε σταυρώσει τα χέρια του στο στήθος και περίμενε.

Όλοι τους περιμένουν. Βασίζονται σε μένα να τους πω τι θα κάνουν.

Ο Σικαμαρού σκέφτηκε φευγαλέα ότι τελικά είναι μία ωραία αίσθηση.

''Θα τον αναγκάσουμε να μπει μέσα στην γέφυρα. Ακούστε πως θα το χειριστούμε…''

* * *

Δεν υπήρχε κανένα άστρο σε αυτόν τον κόσμο, κανένας ήλιος για να διώξει τις σκιές. Μοναδική πηγή φωτός αποτελούσαν οι λίμνες λάβας που έμοιαζαν με πληγές πάνω στο βραχώδες έδαφος.

Το μάγμα είχε βάψει τα πάντα πορφυρά, αλλά η απόχρωση αυτή του κόκκινου είχε κάτι το αρρωστημένο, κάτι το μιαρό. Δεν ήταν ένα φυσιολογικό χρώμα.

Στις μολυσμένες αναθυμιάσεις είχαν αναμειχτεί το θείο και ο υδράργυρος, αφανίζοντας κάθε μορφή πανίδας και χλωρίδας μέσα σε μια περίοδο δέκα χρόνων. Οι γκιθράι ήταν οι τελευταίοι που εξοντώθηκαν και τα κόκκαλα τους, ολόκληροι σωροί, είχαν επιτέλους αρχίσει να επιστρέφουν στην φύση.

Τα γεγονότα αυτά είχαν αφήσει ως μοναδικούς και αδιαμφισβήτητους κυρίαρχους του κόσμου, τους δαίμονες. Από κυνηγημένο είδος είχαν εξελιχτεί σε βασιλείς και ήταν ένας τίτλος που θα κρατούσαν τουλάχιστον για τέσσερις χιλιετίες ακόμα, μέχρι δηλαδή οι πράσινοι σχηματισμοί με το τριγωνικό σχήμα αποκτήσουν μια υποτυπώδη μορφή κατανόησης και σκέψης. Αλλά αυτό ήταν πολύ μακριά στον χρόνο και μοναδική έννοια των δαιμόνων στο παρόν ήταν η τροφή και ο έλεγχος.

Η γαλάζια σφαίρα που εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά ήταν πρόκληση στον έλεγχο που ασκούσε το όνι στην περιοχή και οι φιγούρες μέσα σε αυτήν θα τον χόρταιναν για λίγο. Ο τέβελ όνι επιτέθηκε με σφοδρότητα στην σφαίρα, σίγουρος ότι τετρακόσια κιλά μυών είναι αρκετά για να την συντρίψουν. Έκανε λάθος. Για πρώτη φορά στην ζωή του ένιωσε πόνο, καθώς πολλά κόκκαλα του έσπασαν, μα δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό. Μπλε φλόγες τον κάλυψαν, κατακαίγοντάς τον και φωτίζοντας όλη την γύρω περιοχή. Το μεγάλο σκληρό κέλυφος με τις ακάνθινες προεξοχές που είχε στην πλάτη του ήταν το πρώτο που έγινε στάχτη και ο δαίμονας πέθανε. Τελευταία εικόνα που αντίκρισε, πριν τα μάτια να λιώσουν και πριν οι φλόγες φτάσουν τις δύο καρδιές ήταν οι δύο άντρες μέσα στην σφαίρα. Καθισμένοι στα βράχια, μιλούσαν, εντελώς αδιάφοροι προς τον τέβελ.

''Τι ήταν τόσο σημαντικό ώστε να έρθουμε εδώ;''

''Δύο πράγματα. Η Ουζούκι ήρθε και με βρήκε έχοντας φτάσει από μόνη της σε κάποιες αλήθειες. Για να κερδίσω την σιωπή της και την εμπιστοσύνη της, της αποκάλυψα μερικά στοιχεία.''

''Της είπες όλη την αλήθεια;''

''Μέρος. Ξέρω ότι έδειξα αδυναμία αλλά δεν μπορούσα να – ''

''Αδυναμία; Έδειξες ανθρωπιά Ράιντο.''

''Ότι και να ήταν, έχουμε μια καινούρια σύμμαχο.''

''Τι κράτησες μυστικό;''

''Πολλά. Το ότι ο Κάμπουτο παίζει τριπλό παιχνίδι, τους στόχους της Ακάτσκι, το τι πραγματικά είναι ο Ντάνζο, τον αληθινό ρόλο του Οροτσιμάρου σε όλα αυτά, την αληθινή ιστορία του Κχο Σανγκ…''

''A ναι. Έχουμε κι αυτό.'' Ο άντρας με τα ασημένια μαλλιά έμεινε σκεφτικός για λίγο. ''Συνεχίζω να έχω ενδοιασμούς.''

''Σίγουρα ήταν μια τολμηρή κίνηση. Έχω όμως εμπιστοσύνη στις ικανότητές τους.''

''Και εγώ έχω,'' απάντησε ο Κακάσι ''απλά σκέφτομαι πόσο θα μπλέξουμε αν αναστηθεί ο Κχο Σανγκ.''

Ο Ράιντο γέλασε. Αν η γαλάζια σφαίρα δεν εμπόδιζε την είσοδο και έξοδο ήχων, το γέλιο αυτό θα αποτελούσε κάτι το άγνωστο στον ρημαγμένο χώρο που βρίσκονταν.

''Ξεχνάς ότι πάντα πρέπει να θεωρούμε πως τα συμπεράσματα και δεδομένα που έχουμε μπορεί να είναι λανθασμένα. Η Ουζούκι πιστεύει, εξαιτίας μου, ότι με την σφαίρα μπορείς να ελέγξεις το πνεύμα του σουγκέντζα Κχο Σανγκ. Εμείς πιστεύουμε, εξαιτίας ενός παπύρου, ότι η σφαίρα έχει την δύναμη να επαναφέρει στην ζωή τον Κχο Σανγκ. O Τσουμέι πιστεύει, εξαιτίας ίσως του Ντάνζο, ότι μέσω της σφαίρας, θα αποκτήσει τις δυνάμεις του νεκρού μάγου.''

''Καταλαβαίνω που το πας. Όλοι μας αγνοούμε στους υπολογισμούς μας τον ίδιο τον Κχο Σανγκ.''

''Ακριβώς. Θεωρούμε ασφαλές να ασχολούμαστε με τις κατασκευές ενός ανθρώπου που δημιούργησε τις μισές σφραγίδες των τζούτσου και έζησε περίπου τρεις αιώνες.''

Σιωπή απλώθηκε ανάμεσα στους δύο άντρες. Κανείς τους δεν φόραγε μάσκα, ως ένδειξη αδελφικής φιλίας και απόλυτης εμπιστοσύνης. Έτσι ήταν εύκολο για τον Ράιντο να δει την γκριμάτσα του Κακάσι και αυτός με την σειρά του να παρακολουθήσει τον ειρμό των σκέψεων του λευκοφορεμένου ANBU.

''Και πριν είχαμε συμφωνήσει για το ότι πολλά απ' όσα ξέρουμε είναι αμφιβόλου εγκυρότητας. Πιστεύεις πως πρέπει να επέμβουμε;''

''Όχι ακριβώς. Άκου. Έχουμε στήσει τα πιόνια όσο καλύτερα μπορούμε και ο Σικάκου μου δίνει συνέχεια διαβεβαιώσεις ότι η ομάδα θα τα καταφέρει. Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα άλλο για την συγκεκριμένη υπόθεση. Αλλά με την Ουζούκι μαζί μας…''

Η κατανόηση έλαμψε στα μάτια του Κακάσι και το κεφάλι του τινάχτηκε πίσω. ''Ράιντο, είναι πολύ νωρίς για να περάσουμε στην επίθεση.''

''Εν καιρώ θα γίνει και αυτό. Θέλω για αρχή να συγκεντρώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας. Θέλω να στείλεις μήνυμα στον Τζιράγια να επιστρέψει μαζί με τον Ναρούτο. Και θα ήταν καλό να έρθουμε σε επαφή με τον Καζεκάγκε.''

Τα δάχτυλα του Κακάσι χάιδεψαν ασυναίσθητα το κόκκινο βιβλίο που προεξείχε από την τσέπη του. ''Θες πολλά φίλε μου. Ας περιμένουμε πρώτα να δούμε τι θα πετύχει ο Νάρα και οι υπόλοιποι. Δεν θα απέχουν πολύ από τον στόχο τους τώρα.''

''Καμία αντίρρηση σε αυτό.''

''Πολύ ωραία. Ας το αφήσουμε εκεί προς το παρόν.''

Ο Ράιντο έγνεψε. ''Ούτως ή άλλως δεν έχω να προσθέσω ή να κάνω κάτι άλλο. Θα σε ειδοποιήσω όταν έχω νέα. Εσύ πότε επιστρέφεις;''

''Άγνωστο. Η κατάσταση εδώ έχει εξελιχτεί σε προβληματική.''

''Καταλαβαίνω. Στο επανιδείν φίλε μου.''

''Θα περιμένω.'' Με αυτά τα λόγια, ο Κακάσι σηκώθηκε και η φιγούρα του άρχισε να θολώνει μέχρι που χάθηκε εντελώς. Ο Ράιντο χρησιμοποίησε το ίδιο jutsu και με παρόμοιο τρόπο επέστρεψε στον κόσμο του.

Η κυανή σφαίρα, αποτέλεσμα μιας πανίσχυρης τεχνική τζούτσου που είχε δημιουργηθεί από τον Ράιντο και είχε αντιγραφεί από τον Χατάκε Κακάσι πέρασε στην ανυπαρξία, χάθηκε. Το μόνο που έμεινε πίσω ήταν απανθρακωμένα κόκαλα και στάχτη. Αποτέλεσαν έναν ενδιαφέροντα γρίφο για τον δαίμονα άζζεον ο οποίος, πέντε μέρες μετά, διεκδίκησε την περιοχή για τον εαυτό του.

* * *

Ένας πανάρχαιος μύθος, για αιώνες ξεχασμένος, ανέφερε ότι όταν το φεγγάρι που βασιλεύει στον ουρανό θα είναι κόκκινο, φόνοι και αιματηρές μάχες θα πραγματοποιηθούν τις επόμενες νύχτες. Την τελευταία φορά που είχε συμβεί αυτό το φαινόμενο, πριν από χίλια διακόσια χρόνια, εκατό χιλιάδες σαμουράι είχαν σφαγιαστεί στην πολιορκία της Οτράρι.

Τώρα όμως ένα τέτοιο φεγγάρι αποτελούσε απλώς κάτι το σπανιότατα όμορφο, μια τέλεια ευκαιρία για ρομαντικά ζευγάρια και ποιητές.

Και στην γέφυρα της Σελήνης, όπου όλα είχαν ντυθεί με μια βαθιά πορφύρα, εκτός από την ίδια την γέφυρα, η οποία ακτινοβολούσε ένα καθάριο λευκό χρώμα, ένας άντρας στεκόταν και περίμενε, αδιάφορος για χρώματα και φεγγάρια.

Ήταν κουρασμένος, από τα γεγονότα των προηγούμενων ημερών, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε. Ήταν πεινασμένος, αφού δεν είχε φάει τίποτα, ώρες τώρα. Αλλά ήταν μία ασήμαντη ενόχληση. Το μόνο που είχε αξία ήταν η επερχόμενη σύγκρουση. Σύντομα. Πολύ σύντομα τώρα.

Μια κίνηση στον λόφο μπροστά του τον έκανε να σφίξει ανυπόμονα τις μακρόστενες λεπίδες που βρίσκονταν στα χέρια του. Στα αριστερά, δύο φιγούρες άρχισαν να κατεβαίνουν την πλαγιά του λοφίσκου, η μία απ' αυτές καβάλα σε ένα μεγάλο ζώο. Τα παιδάκια από την Τόσα…Πριν προλάβει να αφομοιώσει ολοκληρωτικά την διαπίστωση αυτή, άλλες τρεις φιγούρες εμφανίστηκαν στα δεξιά του, τρέχοντας προς αυτόν. Ο ένας ήταν ο Έιζο, με την μάσκα του τερατουργήματος φορεμένη στο πρόσωπο του. Ο Τσουμέι πίεσε το πόδι του στο έδαφος. Εντάξει λοιπόν. Μπορεί αυτά τα παιδιά να κατάφεραν να νικήσουν τους άζζεον, δεν έχουν όμως καμιά ελπίδα εναντίον του ιδίου, εξουσιαστή δαιμόνων και άρχοντα του κάγκε.

Άρχισε. Γονάτισε και με τα δύο κούκρι αυτοτραυματίστηκε στις παλάμες. Σταγόνες αίματος έπεσαν κάτω και τα απλωμένα δάχτυλα του Τσουμέι άγγιξαν τα δύο σημεία στα οποία είχε πέσει το αίμα. Είπε τα λόγια που χρειάζονταν για την επίκληση και δυο μαύρες φιγούρες έκαναν την εμφάνιση τους εμπρός του. Έμοιαζαν σαν να έχουν γεννηθεί από σκιά και σκότος. Τις ξαπόστειλε ενάντια στους εχθρούς του και ο ίδιος τινάχθηκε πάνω. Όρμησε προς τον Έιζο και τους άλλους δύο νίντζα. Τα κούκρι που κρατούσε είχαν γίνει μαύρα, έχοντας καλυφτεί από σκιές και επιπροσθέτως είχαν επιμηκυνθεί.

Toυς έφτασε στα ριζά του λόφου και διάλεξε ως πρώτο στόχο αυτόν που φαινόταν ο πιο αδύναμος. Ήταν ντυμένος με σκούρα μπλε ρούχα και το χαρακτηριστικό γιλέκο όσων έχουν πετύχει τον βαθμό του τσούουνιν. To χιτάι-ίτε με το σήμα του φύλλου ήταν περασμένο στον αριστερό του ώμο. Ο πρώτος που θα πεθάνει.

Τα κούκρι διέγραψαν περίτεχνες τροχιές πριν κατευθυνθούν λαίμαργα προς τον λαιμό και το στήθος του Σικαμαρού. O Έιζο όρμησε εμπρός και λυγίζοντας το κορμί του βρέθηκε δίπλα στον Γιογκέιν. Το σπαθί του κατάφερε να σταματήσει και τις δυο λεπίδες. Τέρας και δερβίσης βρέθηκαν πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο και όπλα διασταυρωμένα. Ο Τσουμέι, βλέποντας με την άκρη του ματιού του τον Σικαμαρού να υποχωρεί, χαμογέλασε χαιρέκακα στον Έιζο και επικέντρωσε πάνω του. Και μία επίθεση άρχισε, που όμοια της σε μανία και ταχύτητα ο νεαρός Έιζο δεν είχε ξαναδεί. Οι δύο λεπίδες κινούνταν πάνω κάτω, σε ημικυκλικές τροχιές, σε ψεύτικες επιθέσεις που δημιουργούσαν ανοίγματα και ο Έιζο δεν μπορούσε να παρακολουθήσει την ταχύτητα με την οποία αυτές έρχονταν εναντίον του. Είχε αποκρούσει αρκετά χτυπήματα μόνο και μόνο από τύχη αλλά ακόμα κι έτσι ένιωθε το τσούξιμο αρκετών πληγών σε χέρια και θώρακα. Είχε περιοριστεί σε απεγνωσμένη άμυνα απέναντι σε μία άρτια πολεμική μηχανή και μόνο δευτερόλεπτα είχαν περάσει από την αρχή της μάχης.

Ο Γιογκέιν Τσουμέι έπαιζε με τον Έιζο. Δεν ήταν άξιος αντίπαλος και η τρομαχτική μάσκα του δαίμονα ήταν ένα ψυχολογικό όπλο αποτελεσματικό μόνο ενάντια σε κατώτερους ανθρώπους. Με σβελτάδα κινήθηκε δεξιά και έφερε τα δύο όπλα πάνω και αριστερά, προς τον λαιμό του εχθρού του με σκοπό να δώσει τέλος σε αυτήν την σύγκρουση. Ξαφνικά αντιλήφθηκε κίνηση από πίσω του. Γύρισε και είδε τον τρίτο νίντζα να τον πλησιάζει γοργά χωρίς όπλα στα χέρια. Θα πρέπει να ήταν χρήστης ταιτζούτσου. Αξιοθρήνητο. Ήταν πανεύκολο να νικηθούν. Ανέστρεψε ένα από τα όπλα του θέλοντας να το βυθίσει στην καρδιά του τρίτου νίντζα και τότε μόνο είδε τις διογκωμένες φλέβες γύρω από τα κάτασπρα μάτια που αυτός είχε. Χιούγκα. Ήταν Χιούγκα. Δεν πρόλαβε να πηδήσει έγκαιρα προς τα πίσω. Ένιωσε δύο γροθιές στο στομάχι του και ένιωσε παράξενα. Αδυναμία τον κυρίευσε, σαν η ενέργεια του να απορροφήθηκε από κάτι. Τα κούκρι του επέστρεψαν στην αρχική τους μορφή. Πριν προλάβει να πάρει ανάσα, πριν προλάβει να συνέλθει από το τζιούκεν που τον είχε χτυπήσει, μία σκιά τον πλησίασε. Βρίζοντας, υποχώρησε κι άλλο πίσω μέχρι που τα πόδια του άγγιξαν τις πέτρες της γέφυρας. Λουσμένος στο φως ετοιμάστηκε για το χειρότερο, καθώς ο Χιούγκα έτρεχε εναντίον του, ακολουθούμενος από τους άλλους δύο, τον Έιζο και τον χρήστη του κάγκε. Οι δυνάμεις των αντιπάλων του ήταν γνωστές πλέον αλλά αυτό δεν τον έκανε να νιώθει καλύτερα.

* * *

Κατεβαίνοντας με ταχύτητα τον λόφο, περισσότερο γλιστρώντας παρά τρέχοντας, ο Κίμπα έκρινε πως, σε συνδυασμό με την νύχτα, το τοπίο γύρω του ταίριαζε απόλυτα στα ένστικτα του. Από το στόμα του βγήκε μια πολεμοχαρής ιαχή και ο Ακαμαρού έσκυψε μπροστά, αυξάνοντας ταχύτητα.

Δύο φιγούρες τον πλησίαζαν. Κατάμαυρες, είχαν θολά χαρακτηριστικά αλλά οι ομοιότητες που είδε βρίσκονταν σίγουρα εκεί. Μπροστά του είχε τον Κίμπα, τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό και την Μάι. Τι διαολιά ήταν πάλι αυτή; Ο Ινουζούκα Κίμπα δεν φοβόταν κανέναν εχθρό αλλά αυτό ήταν διαφορετικό. Θεωρούσε ότι ήταν πολύ νέος για να αντιμετωπίσει τον εαυτό του. Μα και πάλι, την Μάι;…

Με ένα βογγητό έκανε μια μικρή στροφή, επαναπροσδιορίζοντας τον στόχο του. Ο Ακαμαρού, σαν σαΐτα που φεύγει από τόξο, άνοιξε τα σαγόνια του για να δαγκώσει το ομοίωμα της Μάι, το κατασκευασμένο από σκοτάδι κατα πως φαινόταν. Πρέπει να ήταν κάγκε μπούνσιν και το σκιώδες χρώμα θα ήταν κάποια έκπληξη του Τσουμέι. Η ψεύτικη Μάι, λίγο πριν ο σκύλος την δαγκώσει, πραγματοποίησε ένα εκπληκτικό άλμα και περνώντας από πάνω τους, προσγειώθηκε στην πίσω μεριά. Πριν ξαναπατήσει στο έδαφος, πρόλαβε να ρίξει δύο κουνάι. Τα αιχμηρά όπλα καρφώθηκαν στον Ακαμαρού. Η ψεύτικη Μάι έβγαλε έναν πάπυρο και ο Κίμπα προσπάθησε να κάνει μεταβολή ώστε να αντιμετωπίσει και τα δύο μπούνσιν μαζί. Και οι δυο αντίπαλοι ήταν μαύροι, ανέκφραστοι, απομιμήσεις ζωής. Επικίνδυνοι. Βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπος με έναν καταιγισμό από μικρά κουνάι και διάφορα άλλα όπλα. Αρκετές πληγές δημιουργήθηκαν στο κορμί του. Φτάνοντας και ο ψεύτικος Κίμπα, ήταν έτοιμος να χτυπήσει με γροθιές τον σκύλο αλλά τρία σούρικεν τον εμπόδισαν. Επιτέλους η Μάι, η αληθινή, είχε μπει στην μάχη. Σαν αίλουρος, ο ψεύτικος Κίμπα, δίχως να έχει επηρεαστεί από τα πλήγματα της Τεντεν, όρμησε, κινούμενος στα τέσσερα σαν ζώο, καταπάνω στην κοπέλα. Αφήνοντας τον Ινουζούκα να αντιμετωπίσει την μπούνσιν Μάι.

Δεν θα πρέπει να ήταν απλά δημιουργήματα σκιάς. Είχαν τις ίδιες ικανότητες και άντεχαν στα χτυπήματα. Θα πρέπει να γίνει με τον δύσκολο τρόπο, σκέφτηκε ο Κίμπα o οποίος, πριν τον φτάσει η δεύτερη καταιγίδα όπλων, πήδησε μακριά από τον σκύλο του και χρησιμοποίησε μία από τις πρώτες τεχνικές που είχε μάθει. Σύντομα υπήρχαν δύο Κίμπα, με κόκκινα μάτια, κυνόδοντες και γαμψώνυχα δάχτυλα. Η ψεύτικη Μάι δεν δίστασε καν, απλά μοίρασε τα εκτοξευόμενα όπλα της στους πλέον δύο στόχους. Κίμπα και Κίμπα άρχισαν να ελίσσονται, κάνοντας δύσκολη την στόχευση τους και αποφεύγοντας τα περισσότερα χτυπήματα. Από την γέφυρα ακούγονταν φωνές και πολλή φασαρία. Τι να έκανε άραγε ο Σικαμαρού; Κάνοντας νόημα στον σκύλο του, οι δύο Κίμπα περιστράφηκαν γύρω από τον εαυτό τους απελευθερώνοντας τσάκρα. Με ορμή και ταχύτητα επιτέθηκαν στην ψεύτικη Μάι από δύο κατευθύνσεις. Αν ένας τέτοιος στρόβιλος, γνωστός ως γκατσούουγκα, πετύχαινε, θα κομμάτιαζε την σκιώδη δημιουργία. Αλλά ήταν ευέλικτη. Πηδώντας στον αέρα, στριφογυρίζοντας και δίχως να σταματάει να εκτοξεύει όπλα, απέφευγε τις βίαιες επιθέσεις. Οι δυο Κίμπα δημιουργούσαν τρύπες και αυλάκια στο έδαφος, εκεί που έπεφταν. Ένας από τους δύο σταμάτησε και πρόλαβε να δημιουργήσει έναν κλώνο δίπλα του πριν ένα μεγάλο μαχαίρι τον τρυπήσει στην κοιλιά. Το ουρλιαχτό πόνου ήταν περισσότερο ζωώδες παρά ανθρώπινο. Ο Κίμπα και ο κλώνος του εξακολούθησαν την ίδια τακτική και η ψεύτικη Μάι βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπη με τρία γκατσούουγκα. Τα κατάφερνε εξίσου καλά. Πήδησε πλάγια για να αποφύγει τον πρώτο στρόβιλο και στην συνέχεια έκανε μία ανάστροφη τούμπα στον αέρα και το δεύτερο γκατσούουγκα πέρασε σχεδόν δίπλα της. Έπεσε απαλά στο έδαφος και είδε το τρίτο να έρχεται κατευθείαν πάνω της, την ίδια στιγμή που από τα δεξιά της ένα κουνάι, ριγμένο από έναν από τους Κίμπα, ερχόταν εναντίον της. Παιδαριώδης επίθεση. Πρόλαβε να ρίξει αρκετά όπλα σε μια ημικυκλική περιοχή πριν πηδήσει προς τα αριστερά. Το γκατσούουγκα πέρασε χωρίς κίνδυνο από δίπλα της και σκύβοντας, είδε το μικρό μαχαίρι να φεύγει μακριά, μην πετυχαίνοντας την. Γύρισε για να δει δύο Κίμπα να επιτίθενται άλλη μια φορά εναντίον της, στρόβιλοι που αναζητούσαν θάνατο. Ετοιμάστηκε να απομακρυνθεί από την θέση που βρισκόταν όταν από πίσω της, από την κατεύθυνση προς την οποία είχε πάει το κουνάι, ένιωσε έναν οξύ πόνο. Το γκατσούουγκα που την χτύπησε στην πλάτη της είχε θρυμματίσει αρκετά κόκαλα, ο Κίμπα όμως δεν σταμάτησε εκεί. Τα νύχια του είχαν καρφωθεί πάνω της για καλύτερο κράτημα και σαν να ήταν ένα σώμα, πήδησαν προς τα πάνω. ''Αυτό είναι το καβαρίμι, παλιοσκρόφα.'' της ψιθύρισε και την άφησε ελεύθερη, ρίχνοντας την ευθεία μπροστά, αδιάφορος προς το αν τον άκουσε και αν τον κατάλαβε. Έμεινε για λίγο μετέωρη στον αέρα, αμίλητη. Τότε την χτύπησε το πρώτο από τα δύο γκατσούουγκα που έρχονταν κανονικά από μπροστά. Η ψεύτικη Τεντεν έπεσε στο έδαφος, με δεκάδες θρυμματισμένα οστά και πληγές σε πολλά όργανα. Ξαπλωμένη ανάσκελα στο χώμα, ανίκανη για οποιαδήποτε αντίδραση, το τελευταίο γκατσούουγκα την πέτυχε, πολτοποιώντας της το πρόσωπο. Γύρω από ένα αιμάτωμα, στην άκρη μιας ανασκαμμένης περιοχής, στάθηκαν όρθιοι οι τρεις Κίμπα, ανασαίνοντας βαριά. Ο κλώνος διαλύθηκε με ένα σύννεφο αραιού καπνού να μένει πίσω. Η ματιά του Κίμπα πέταξε προς την Μάι και τα μάτια του γούρλωσαν. Ακόμα κι αυτό του προκάλεσε πόνο, αφού αιμορραγούσε από παντού. ''Ακαμαρού, τρέχα, σκότωσε.'' πρόλαβε να πει πριν πέσει άτσαλα, εντελώς αποδυναμωμένος, στο σκληρό έδαφος. Προσπάθησε να βγάλει ένα χάπι από την τσέπη του και να το βάλει στο στόμα του.

* * *

Στην αρχή το τοπίο ήταν υπέροχο. Το κόκκινο φεγγάρι, η όμορφη γέφυρα που έλαμπε με ένα αγνό φως, τα κίτρινα φώτα στον ορίζοντα. Μέσα σε στιγμές μετατράπηκε σε εφιαλτικό.

Είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή της σκιάς που έμοιαζε με τον Κίμπα. Πίστευε ότι αν κατάφερνε να τον κρατήσει σε απόσταση, τελικά θα νίκαγε. Μέχρι τώρα όμως, της ήταν ακατόρθωτο. Αυτό που αντιμετώπιζε δεν ήταν ένα απλό μπούνσιν. Δεν μπορούσε να νικηθεί εύκολα. Το είχε τραυματίσει πολλές φορές και το έβλεπε που αιμορραγούσε βρώμικο αίμα, ένα υγρό που έτρεχε από τα ανοιχτά σημεία της σάρκας του. Και όμως αυτό συνέχιζε να έρχεται εναντίον της, με δολοφονική διάθεση, με τεχνικές ίδιες με του φίλου της, ξανά και ξανά, χωρίς να δείχνει σημάδια κοπώσεως. Η αμαζόνα είχε μάθει τις αρετές της ευλυγισίας και είχε εξασκηθεί πολλές φορές στην ελαστική άμυνα. Παρ' όλα αυτά, ο ψεύτικος Κίμπα την είχε γδάρει είτε με τα νύχια του είτε με γκατσούουγκα σε αρκετά σημεία του κορμιού της. Της ήταν αδύνατον να επιτίθεται και ταυτόχρονα να προστατεύεται από τον αντίπαλο της. Έχανε και οι επιλογές της ολοένα και μειώνονταν, μαζί με τα αποθέματα αντοχής της.

Ένιωσε απογοήτευση. Παρ' ότι την συνέπαιρναν τα λόγια του Λι, περί νεανικής δύναμης και πεποίθησης, παρ' ότι προσπαθούσε μανιωδώς να φτάσει τον Νέτζι σε δύναμη, αποτύγχανε. Δεν ήταν αρκετή. Μία αποτυχία για όσους στηρίζονταν πάνω της.

Κίμπα, Νέτζι, Σικαμαρού, Έιζο, όλοι πολεμούσαν. Πείσμωσε. Ο Γκάι την είχε συμβουλέψει μία φορά, ούσα ο αδύναμος κρίκος της ομάδας, πως, όταν βρίσκεται σε άμυνα, πάντα να επιλέγει την μαζική ζημιά. Σε αυτήν την μάχη αποτελούσε την μοναδική της επιλογή. Θα το ρίσκαρε. Έβγαλε δυο παπύρους από την θήκη η οποία ήταν περασμένη στην μέση της και υποχώρησε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω, ανοίγοντας τους ταυτόχρονα. Καπνός βγήκε απ' αυτούς, καπνός που σχημάτισε έναν λευκό δράκο, ένα κτήνος τεράστιος ισχύος με μάτια να κοιτάνε τον νυχτερινό ουρανό. Γονάτισε στο ένα πόδι και μόνο για μια στιγμή είδε τον ψεύτικο Κίμπα, ο οποίος γοργά την πλησίαζε. Ύστερα το μυαλό της εστίασε κατ' απόλυτο τρόπο σε αυτό που σκόπευε να κάνει.

Τα χέρια της σχημάτισαν πέντε σφραγίδες και αμέσως πλήθος από κουνάι, κάμα, κούκρι, σούρικεν, νίντζα-το άρχισαν να περνάνε από τους παπύρους στα χέρια της και να ρίχνονται εναντίον της σκιάς, σε αριθμούς που αψηφούσαν την λογική. Δεν ήταν αρκετό. Ο ψεύτικος Κίμπα, χτυπημένος στο κεφάλι, στα πόδια, στην καρδιά, στο στομάχι, αφήνοντας πίσω του ένα ρυάκι αίματος, έφτασε την σκυμμένη Μάι και σήκωσε το χέρι του για να της ξεσκίσει το πρόσωπο και να την σκοτώσει.

Με σκοτάδι παντού γύρω της, δεν έκλεισε τα μάτια της. Δεν θα έχανε φοβισμένη. Είδε τα αιχμηρά νύχια να κατεβαίνουν και, απρόσμενα, ο Κίμπα χάθηκε από μπροστά της. Αντιλήφθηκε κίνηση στα αριστερά της και, έκπληκτη που ήταν ακόμα ζωντανή, χωρίς να έχει καταλάβει τι ακριβώς έγινε, γύρισε το βλέμμα της προς τα κει.

Την είχε σώσει για δεύτερη φορά. Η σκιά που ήταν o Κίμπα δεν πρέπει κι αυτός να κατάλαβε τι έγινε. Ο Ακαμαρού τον είχε παρασύρει μέτρα μακριά, σέρνοντας τον στο ανώμαλο έδαφος. Προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί από κάτω, με μεθυσμένες κινήσεις, όμως το πόδι του λευκού σκυλιού, πατώντας στον ώμο, τον σταμάτησε. Το στήθος της σκιάς τρύπησε από πανίσχυρα σαγόνια. Ήταν προς τιμήν του το ότι δεν έβγαλε κανέναν ήχο πόνου και έτσι, σιωπηλά, πέρασε από την ζωή στον θάνατο και εν συνεχεία στην ανυπαρξία. Ο τόπος είχε γεμίσει αίμα, το ίδιο και ο Ακαμρού και δεν ήταν μόνο δικό του.

Η Μάι σηκώθηκε, πήρε βαθιές ανάσες κι έτρεξε προς τον πεσμένο Κίμπα. Τον δικό της Κίμπα. Από πίσω της την ακολούθησε ο Ακαμαρού, με ασταθές βήμα, αποφασισμένος πάντως να φτάσει τον κύριο του. Φτάνοντας τον πρώτη, η νίντζα έσκυψε δίπλα του. Με ανακούφιση είδε ότι δεν είναι νεκρός.

Στην ανοιχτή του παλάμη υπήρχε ένα χάπι. Η Μάι σκέφτηκε αν πρέπει πρώτα να του δέσει νερό ή αντί για αυτό, να προσπαθήσει να δέσει όπως όπως τις πληγές του. Τότε σ' ένα μικρό τμήμα του μυαλού της πέρασε η πληροφορία πως υπάρχουν κι άλλοι ήχοι. Τινάχτηκε όρθια με το που αντίκρισε την γέφυρα και την κατάσταση που εκεί επικρατούσε.

* * *

Βλέπω τον μισητό Γιογκέιν να οπισθοχωρεί, επιθυμώντας να αυξήσει την απόσταση που τον χωρίζει από τον διώκτη του. Μάταια. Ο Νέτζι δεν έχει καμιά διάθεση να τον αφήσει να ξεφύγει τόσο εύκολα. Ο Νέτζι είναι ανίκητος στην μάχη εξ επαφής και ο Τσουμέι εισέρχεται στην γέφυρα και ο Σικαμαρού κι εγώ τον ακολουθούμε. Νικήσαμε. Το σχέδιο πέτυχε.

Καθώς το φως από τόσους κίονες πέφτει πάνω μας, δεκάδες σκιές δημιουργούνται. Ο Νάρα σταματάει και οι σκιές του επιμηκύνονται προς τον Τσουμέι, σε ένα όργιο κίνησης. Κρατώ το κατάνα μου σε θέση επίθεσης και τις ακολουθώ. Δεν είναι τυχαίος όμως, ο Τσουμέι. Γνωρίζει από κάγκε. Μεταφέρει την μάχη ψηλά, για να γλιτώσει από σκιές και τον Χιούγκα. Πηδάει πάνω σε μία από τις κολώνες, κάπου τέσσερα μέτρα ψηλή. Αυτό όμως είναι ένα παιχνίδι ισορροπίας που το ξέρω εξίσου καλά. Τον ακολουθώ και φτάνω σε μία κολώνα δίπλα του. Με αγνοεί προσωρινά και δημιουργεί δύο λόγχες από καθαρή σκιά, τις οποίες ρίχνει με δύναμη εναντίον του Νέτζι. Είναι μία επίθεση που δεν μπορεί να του προκαλέσει πρόβλημα. Μια ασπίδα από στροβιλιζόμενο τσάκρα δημιουργείται γύρω από τον Νέτζι και οι δύο λόγχες σκάνε πάνω σε αυτό το εμπόδιο με έναν δυνατό κρότο και εξουδετερώνονται. Πηδάω προς την κολώνα του και αυτός πηδάει στην παραδίπλα. Ο Χιούγκα φτάνει τον κίονα όπου στέκεται ο Τσουμέι και την χτυπάει με την ανοιχτή του παλάμη. Οι ογκώδεις πέτρες διαλύονται από την ξαφνική όσο και βίαιη εκροή τσάκρα και θραύσματα εκτοξεύονται παντού. O Τσουμέι συνεχίζει την κίνησή του από κολώνα σε κολώνα και με τον ίδιο τρόπο αυτές θρυμματίζονται από έναν πείσμονα Νέτζι. Μου είναι δύσκολο να τους ακολουθήσω. Αναγκάζομαι να χαλάσω τσάκρα ώστε να καταφέρω να ισορροπήσω στα κομμάτια πέτρας που πέφτουν και να προωθηθώ μπροστά.

Ο Τσουμέι έχει περιοριστεί σε άμυνα πλέον. Έχει βέβαια απομακρυνθεί από την ακτίνα δράσεως των σκιών του Σικαμαρού αλλά δεν του δίνεται χρόνος να αντεπιτεθεί. Βέβαια δεν είναι ένας κοινός κακούργος ούτε απλός λήσταρχος. Γνωρίζει πολλά κόλπα και έχει μελετήσει βαθιά το κάγκε. Το αποδεικνύει.

Βρίσκεται στον αέρα, έχοντας πηδήσει για να φτάσει στον επόμενο κίονα. Ξαφνικά το χέρι του αναστρέφεται και ρίχνει άλλη μία λόγχη προς τον Νέτζι. Την αποκρούει με το τσάκρα του εύκολα, μα ξεχνάει ότι το έδαφος έχει γίνει ύποπτο και δεν του δίνει την πρέπουσα σημασία. Πολλές από τις πέτρες οι οποίες εκπέμπουν φως έχουν πέσει πάνω στην επιφάνεια της γέφυρας, με αποτέλεσμα οι σκιές να είναι χαώδεις. Με το που ο στρόβιλος του Νέτζι σταματάει και το τσάκρα αποτραβιέται πάλι μέσα στον κάτοχό του, μία από τις σκιές του Τσουμέι που βρίσκεται σχεδόν δίπλα στον νεαρό Χιούγκα, αποκτάει τρισδιάστατη υπόσταση και δική της βούληση. Με μία ρευστή κίνηση αρπάζει μία μεγάλη πέτρα και την κατεβάζει στο κεφάλι του Νέτζι. To χτύπημα είναι τόσο γρήγορο και απρόσμενο που ο Νέτζι δεν καταλαβαίνει τι τον χτύπησε. Πέφτει κάτω σαν κεραυνοβολημένος και αίμα αρχίζει να τρέχει από την πληγή στο κεφάλι. Με ένα επιφώνημα χαράς, ο Τσουμέι εγκαταλείπει το ψηλό έδαφος και εκτινάσσεται προς τον ακίνητο στο πέτρινο έδαφος εχθρό του. Μπάσταρδε. Θέλει να τελειώνει οριστικά με την απειλή ονόματι Χιούγκα. Αλλά δεν θα τον αφήσω. Είμαι Σοκούμο. Kαι κάθε ένας από τους τέσσερις νίντζα του φύλλου έχουν κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη μου. Όχι επειδή μου φέρθηκαν φιλικά. Αλλά επειδή μου φέρθηκαν σαν να είμαι όμοιος τους, σαν να ήμουν καιρό στην ομάδα τους. Συναντιόμαστε στον αέρα, λίγο πάνω από το έδαφος. Το σπαθί μου θα του είχε πάρει το κεφάλι, αν δεν είχε σταματηθεί από ένα κατάμαυρο γιαταγάνι. Είναι και αυτό φτιαγμένο από σκιές. Η τέχνη του να δημιουργεί όπλα καταντάει άκρως ενοχλητική. Προσγειωνόμαστε στην γέφυρα, πλήρεις ισορροπίας και ατσάλι πολεμά σκιά. Είναι ικανότερος και πιο γρήγορος και επιπροσθέτως το όπλο του έχει αποκτήσει υλική υπόσταση. Το φως και το έρεβος είναι μαζί του, τον βοηθούν, την στιγμή που εγώ διαθέτω μόνο το κατάνα μου και θυμό. Καταφέρνω να τον κόψω δυο φορές, το πληρώνω όμως ακριβά καθώς καινούριες πληγές προστίθενται στις ήδη υπάρχουσες.

Διαθέτω λιγότερο από ένα λεπτό για να πετύχω αυτό που είχαμε σχεδιάσει. Ανοίγω την άμυνα μου με σκοπό να παρατηρήσω τον περιβάλλοντα χώρο και αμέσως νιώθω νέα τσιμπήματα του γιαταγανιού πάνω μου. Το πρόσωπο του Τσουμέι διακοσμείται από ένα υστερικό χαμόγελο. Το όπλο του κινείται τόσο γρήγορα που είναι μια θολούρα μπροστά στα μάτια μου. Ηλίθιε. Όλο το σώμα μου το νιώθω σαν να έχει πιάσει φωτιά. Δεν τολμώ να κοιτάξω κάτω για να δω το αίμα μου που τρέχει πάνω στο μαύρο κιμονό μου, καταφέρνω όμως να μην πέσω. Με τα δευτερόλεπτα να περνούν, σφίγγω τα δόντια μου και αρχίζω. Κάνω ένα βήμα πίσω και η φτέρνα μου αγγίζει τον ώμο του Νέτζι. Τινάζοντας το σπαθί αριστερά, οριζόντια προς το έδαφος, κάθετα σ' εμένα, κοκαλώνω σε αυτήν την θέση. Έτσι είμαι ανυπεράσπιστος και ψυχρά, σχεδόν αδιάφορα, παρατηρώ το γιαταγάνι που έρχεται ευθεία, έχοντας πάρει φόρα, προς την καρδιά μου.

Τσουμέι, ανόητε, δεν έχεις πάρει χαμπάρι τίποτα. Η αιχμή της λεπίδας του μου τρυπάει ελάχιστα το στήθος, γεύεται αίμα και σταματάει εκεί. Κοιτάω τον Τσουμέι στα μάτια, με ένα ματωμένο χαμόγελο στα χείλια μου και η αλαζονεία που υπήρχε εκεί, στιγμές πριν, έχει αντικατασταθεί από απόλυτη απορία. Δεν μπορεί να κουνήσει ούτε νεύρο. Επιτρέπω στον εαυτό μου μια μικρή ματιά στα αριστερά. Η σκιά του Σικαμαρού, ύπουλη, αμείλικτη, έχει φτάσει πίσω μου και ενισχυόμενη από την σκιά του Neji και του σπαθιού μου, που πέφτει σαν βεντάλια πάνω στις πέτρες, έχει γραπώσει την σκιά του Chumei σε μια αδιάσπαστη λαβή.

''Ηλίθιε Γιογκέιν'' του φωνάζω κατάμουτρα. ''Η υπερβολική σιγουριά σε έκανε να ξεχάσεις έναν βασικό κανόνα των ninja.'' Κάνω ένα βήμα πίσω. ''Πάντα να παρατηρείς τον χώρο γύρω σου.'' Κάλυψη. Ο Σικαμαρού είχε μείνει πίσω, μακρινός κίνδυνος για τον Τσουμέι, ο οποίος ήξερε ότι οι σκιές δεν μπορούν να τον φτάσουν. Αποκάλυψη. Oι σκιές του φίλου μου μπορούν να χρησιμοποιήσουν άλλες σκιές. Στις πιο αθώες στιγμές.

Το σπαθί μου σηκώνεται και κατεβαίνει, σχίζοντας τον αέρα. ''Όχι'' κραυγάζει ο Σικαμαρού, πολλά μέτρα πίσω μου. ''Πρέπει να τον ρωτήσουμε για την σφαίρα.'' Έχει δίκιο αλλά η ψυχραιμία μου έχει χαθεί. Μπροστά μου βρίσκεται ο προδότης που σκότωσε μέλη της φατρίας μου στο Κιούντεν Σοκούμο και του οποίου τα τέρατα κατάσφαξαν γυναικόπαιδα και αθώους. Δεν μπορώ να τον αφήσω να ζήσει μετά απ' ότι έκανε και ας χαθεί στην κόλαση η σφαίρα. Αν τον σκοτώσω όμως, είναι σαν να εγκαταλείπω την αποστολή.

Κρίμα. Ο φίλος μου μίλησε πολύ αργά. Η κίνηση του κατάνα δεν μπορεί να σταματήσει. Το σπαθί κόβει τον ώμο, τεμαχίζει το από κάτω κόκαλο και σταματάει στον πνεύμονα. Μακάβριο έργο. Τα μάτια του γυρίζουν ανάποδα και αίμα πετάγεται παντού. Αλλά ο Τσουμέι δεν πέφτει. Δεν έχει ούτε καν σπασμούς επειδή δεν μπορεί. Νεκρός πέραν πάσης αμφιβολίας, μένει όρθιος, σε στάση επίθεσης και ξαφνικά τον βλέπω να κινείται. Κάνει δύο βήματα μπροστά. Παγωμένος από τρόμο, δεν αντιδρώ καθόλου. Και αμέσως μετά καταλαβαίνω. Είναι ο Σικαμαρού που περπάτησε προς εμένα και το άψυχο σώμα του Τσουμέι αντέγραψε την κίνηση. Το μούδιασμα μου περνάει και ηρεμώ, με την πεποίθηση μου ότι οι νεκροί δεν ξαναζωντανεύουν και πάλι ακέραια.

''Τώρα ξαναβρισκόμαστε στο σκοτάδι.'' Μου λέει αδιάφορα και με μερικές δόσεις ειρωνείας.

''Το γνωρίζω, Σικαμαρού-σαν. To μόνο που μπορεί να με δικαιολογήσει είναι ότι δεν μπορούσα να τον αφήσω ζωντανό. Ήταν προδότης, κάθαρμα.''

''Και πάλι, δεν – '' τα μάτια του Νάρα γουρλώνουν. Γυρνάω αστραπιαία εκεί που κοιτάει και η καρδιά μου γνωρίζει την απελπισία.

Το σκοτάδι...όχι, οι σκιές, συρρέουν προς το πτώμα. Το φως δεν κάνει τίποτα για να τις απομακρύνει καθώς πολιορκούν τον όρθιο Τσουμέι, τον αγκαλιάζουν, εισέρχονται μέσα του. Και μία μεταμόρφωση αρχίζει να πραγματοποιείται. Ο νεκρός άνδρας ψηλώνει και αποκτά ένα σάπιο μαύρο χρώμα. Οι σκιές από τις οποίες έχει κατακλυσθεί είναι σαν πανοπλία πάνω του. Και τον βλέπουμε να ζωντανεύει, με κόκκινα μάτια, σε αντίθεση με όλη την υπόλοιπη μαυρίλα και η μορφή του μπορεί να χαρακτηριστεί γενικά ανθρωποειδής. Σηκώνει το χέρι του με τέτοια δύναμη που ο Σικαμαρού δεν μπορεί να το συγκρατήσει ή εμποδίσει και με χτυπάει στο στήθος. Νιώθω έναν φοβερό πόνο και πετάω προς τα πίσω από την ορμή του χτυπήματος. Προλαβαίνω να σκεφτώ ότι η κατάσταση είναι άκρως επικίνδυνη πριν το κεφάλι μου χτυπήσει σε κάτι σκληρό. Τα πάντα μαυρίζουν.

* * *

''Ναι. Ρωτήστε με για την σφαίρα.'' Χλεύασε το τέρας που ήταν κάποτε ο Γιογκέιν Τσουμέι με φωνή που θύμιζε πηχτή ουσία να πέφτει πάνω σε ατσάλι. Έκανε ένα τεράστιο βήμα εμπρός κι άλλο ένα και ο Σικαμαρού διαπίστωσε έντρομος, ενώ προχωρούσε με τον ίδιο τρόπο, ότι δεν ελέγχει πια το τέρας, αλλά αυτό ελέγχει εκείνον.

Ακύρωσε το τζούτσου και έκανε πίσω, υπό τον ήχο νοσηρού γέλιου. Γνώριζε ότι έχανε και έχανε γρήγορα. Μπροστά στον Τσουμέι ήταν εντελώς ανίσχυρος. Έπρεπε να οδηγήσει την μάχη αυτή αλλού, μακριά από δω.

Ετοιμάστηκε να πηδήξει στο νερό κάτω όταν άκουσε τρεις σφυριχτούς ήχους. Είδε τρία κουνάι να καρφώνονται στο πλευρό του Τσουμέι. Του οποίου η ταχύτητα δεν μειώθηκε στο ελάχιστο. Τότε ακριβώς τα τζούτσου φωτιάς πυροδοτήθηκαν. Οι τρεις αλλεπάλληλες εκρήξεις, έκπληξη για Σικαμαρού και Τσουμέι, κατάπιαν μεγάλο τμήμα της σκιάς και ανάγκασαν το μεγάλο τέρας να πέσει στα γόνατα. Πόνεσε. Το βογγητό του ήταν αρχέγονο, όμοιο με κραυγή προϊστορικού θηρίου. Προσπαθώντας να σηκωθεί, άλλα τέσσερα κουνάι καρφώθηκαν γερά στην πλάτη του.

Που είναι η Μάι; αναρωτήθηκε ο Νάρα και ακολουθώντας με το βλέμμα του την πορεία των εκηβόλων όπλων, την εντόπισε μισό χιλιόμετρο μακριά, δίπλα σε μία αναίσθητη φιγούρα και ένα λευκό σκύλο. Εκπληκτικό. Το ότι βρίσκει στόχο από τόσο μακριά.

Το τέρας πρόλαβε να βγάλει ένα κουνάι από το κορμί του και να το πετάξει μακριά, πριν σκάσουν τα άλλα τρία. Έπεσε μπρούμυτα στην πέτρα και το βογγητό τώρα ήταν συνεχές. Η φωτιά τον σκότωνε. Η φωτιά είχε πετύχει να διαλύσει σχεδόν όλες τις σκιές από πάνω του. Το επόμενο κουνάι, μόνο του αυτή την φορά, τον πετυχαίνει στον σβέρκο, ενώ αυτός προσπαθεί να ξαναπατήσει στα πόδια του. Φωνάζει με όλη του την δύναμη και το παραμορφωμένο ''όχι'' που ακούγεται, ταξιδεύει πέρα από την γέφυρα και τους λόφους και κάπου στον ορίζοντα εξασθενεί και χάνεται. Η επακολουθείσασα έκρηξη κάνει λιγότερο θόρυβο, τα αποτελέσματα όμως είναι περισσότερο καταστρεπτικά. Οι τελευταίες σκιές αποσύρονται και το σώμα του Γιογκέιν, ακέφαλο και με πάμπολλα εγκαύματα, καταρρέει άψυχο πάνω στις πέτρες.

Ο Σικαμαρού τρέχει προς τον Νέτζι και αφού διαπιστώνει ότι αναπνέει, πηγαίνει στον Έιζο. Βγάζει έναν αναστεναγμό ανακούφισης. Και οι δυο φίλοι του είναι χτυπημένοι αρκετά σοβαρά αλλά δεν κινδυνεύουν να πεθάνουν. Γυρνάει το κεφάλι του και βλέπει την Μάι να πλησιάζει. Από πίσω της ακολουθεί ο Ακαμαρού με τον Κίμπα, αναίσθητο, στην πλάτη του. Προχωρούν ανάμεσα στα χαλάσματα των κιόνων.

''Ζουν;'' ρωτάει με ανησυχία η κοπέλα.

''Ναι. Ο Κίμπα είναι καλά;''

''Τώρα ναι. Έχει πολλές πληγές αλλά αρχίζει να συνέρχεται. Του έδωσα ένα από τα χάπια του.''

Ο Σικαμαρού γνέφει. Κοιτάζονται για μερικές στιγμές και η σιωπή αυτή είναι ενοχλητική μετά απ' ότι έγινε. Ευτυχώς, κανείς δεν κάνει νύξη για την μάχη. Δεν είναι ακόμα καιρός.

''Και τώρα;'' Η απορία της Μάι είναι καίρια. Πρέπει να παρθούν αποφάσεις.

''Πρώτα πρέπει να βρούμε ένα μέρος να ξεκουραστούμε. Και οι πληγές τους χρειάζονται άμεση φροντίδα. Το ίδιο ισχύει για τις δικές σου. Κατόπιν…θα δούμε.''

''Στο βάθος υπάρχουν κάποια φώτα. Θα είναι κάποιο χωριό.''

Ο νεαρός Νάρα κοίταξε εκεί που του είπε η σύντροφός του και διέκρινε όντως μικρά φωτάκια. Αν είναι χωριό, είναι σίγουρα μικρό και θα ανήκει στην χώρα του μετάλλου. Πάντως δεν υπάρχει λόγος να μην είναι φιλικοί προς τους πανίσχυρους γείτονές τους. Λογικά, αν ξεκινήσουν τώρα, θα φτάσουν εκεί το πολύ σε δύο ώρες. Τα ερωτήματα που τον βασανίζουν μπορούν να περιμένουν.

''Ακαμαρού, μπορείς να κουβαλήσεις τον Κίμπα, τον Έιζο και τον Νέτζι;''

Το μεγάλο σκυλί γάβγισε και ο Σικαμαρού δεν μπόρεσε να αποφασίσει τι ήταν πιο ανησυχητικό. Ότι ο Ακαμαρού κατάλαβε την ερώτηση ή ότι ο ίδιος κατάλαβε την απάντηση.

Εν μέσω σιωπής, ξεκίνησαν. Τοποθέτησαν τους τρεις αναίσθητους φίλους τους απαλά στον σκύλο και ήταν έτοιμοι να φύγουν, όταν μία σκέψη έλαμψε στο μυαλό του. Απλούστατη στην κατηγορία της και γελοία στην σύλληψη της. Πλησιάζοντας τον νεκρό άντρα, ο Σικαμαρού ψαχούλεψε ότι είχε μείνει από τα καμένα ρούχα. Υπήρχαν κάποια αντικείμενα, τα περισσότερα κατεστραμμένα, αλλά καμιά σφαίρα ή κάτι που να θυμίζει μία.

''Έπρεπε να σιγουρευτώ'' απάντησε στην Μάι που τον κοίταγε. ''ας κάνουμε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούμε.''

Οι τρεις τους άρχισαν την πορεία, μακριά από το φως, κατευθείαν προς τις αχνές λάμψεις στον ορίζοντα. Κανείς τους δεν κοίταξε πίσω.


	3. Chapter 3

Οι τοίχοι, βαμμένοι με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να δίνουν την εντύπωση ότι είναι από σίδερο, διακοσμούνταν από πληθώρα όπλων. Κατάνα, τετσούμπο, βακιζάσι, μασακάρι, μπισέντο ήταν κρεμασμένα μόνα τους ή σε ζευγάρια. Στα κενά διαστήματα ανάμεσά τους, υπήρχαν δαυλοί, που ναι μεν φώτιζαν όλο το τεράστιο δωμάτιο, αύξαναν όμως αισθητά την θερμοκρασία. Σε κάθε γωνία υπήρχε μία κολώνα από κόκκινο μάρμαρο που στήριζε το ψηλό ταβάνι. Μπροστά από κάθε τέτοια κολώνα στεκόταν ένας σαμουράι σε στάση προσοχής. Δύο σαμουράι βρίσκονταν και μπροστά στην δρύινη πόρτα, η οποία στην παρούσα φάση ήταν ανοιχτή για να διαφεύγει από κει η θερμότητα. Οι πανοπλίες των έξι φρουρών ήταν σχετικά καινούριες, από ενισχυμένο δέρμα, αφού το να φορέσει κάποιος ατσάλι μέσα σε αυτόν τον χώρο ισοδυναμούσε με αυτοκτονία. Ακριβώς στο κέντρο βρισκόταν ένα μεγάλο ξύλινο τραπέζι με φαγητά. Το γεύμα βασιζόταν στο ρύζι, αλλά υπήρχαν επίσης πολλά φρούτα και μακριές λωρίδες κρέατος, οι οποίες βουτηγμένες σε έναν χυμό πορτοκαλιού αποτελούσαν το αγαπημένο γεύμα της περιοχής. Μποτίλιες με σάκε ήταν το μοναδικό ποτό της βραδιάς. Κάτω από ένα από τα ανοιχτά παράθυρα βρίσκονταν πολύχρωμα μαξιλάρια, κάθισμα για την γκέισα που με το φλάουτο της φρόντιζε για την ψυχαγωγία των παρευρισκομένων.

Επρόκειτο καθαρά για μια επίδειξη πλούτου και ισχύος με στόχο να δουν οι ΄΄φίλοι΄΄ από το Κόνοχα την δύναμη της χώρας του μετάλλου.

Όλες αυτές οι λεπτομέρειες όμως ήταν χαμένες και αδιάφορες για τον Σικαμαρού. Η σκέψη του ταξίδευε σε επικίνδυνα μονοπάτια και προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να βρει απαντήσεις.

Είχε συγκινηθεί στο ελάχιστο όταν τα φώτα προς τα οποία ταξίδευαν αποκαλύφτηκε ότι ανήκαν σε ένα κάστρο. Ο φρούραρχος, ονόματι Ιτσίκο Ζένκο, τους είχε υποδεχτεί πολύ ζεστά και είχε φροντίσει άμεσα για τροφή, ιατρική φροντίδα και κατάλυμα. Είναι το προνόμιο του ν' ανήκεις στην ισχυρότερη στρατιωτικά χώρα, του είχε ψιθυρίσει ο Κίμπα, που μέχρι τότε είχε συνέλθει. Ο Ζένκο επέμενε να προσφέρει ένα γεύμα στους νίντζα του Κόνοχα και ο Σικαμαρού αναγκάστηκε να υποκύψει στο εθιμοτυπικό της υψηλής κονωνίας. Θα προτιμούσε να αναπαυτεί, για να βάλει σε τάξη τις σκέψεις του και να ξεκουραστεί, αλλά βρήκε προς έκπληξη του πως τα φαγητά και ιδίως το σάκε ήταν θρεπτικά και του είχαν δώσει πίσω ένα μέρος των δυνάμεών του. Είχε μισακούσει τον Ζένκο να εξηγεί στην Μάι πως όλες οι τροφές της χώρας είναι τροφές για στρατιώτες. Κάτι τέτοιο αποτελεί αναγκαιότητα όταν η στρατιωτική ισχύς σου βασίζεται όχι σε νίντζα και σινόμπι, αλλά σε ασιγκαρού και σαμουράι.

Μία ώρα βρίσκονταν στο δωμάτιο και ο Νέτζι κρατούσε απασχολημένο τον φρούραρχο και διοικητή του κάστρου Ζένκο με μια συζήτηση γύρω από την παρουσία ληστών στα μέρη, τόσο πολλών που δεν δίσταζαν να επιτεθούν ακόμα και σε νίντζα του φύλλου και γύρω από τις εξελίξεις που σημάδεψαν τα δυο κράτη τα τελευταία χρόνια. Έξυπνος Νέτζι. Δεν ήταν ότι απλά υπαινισσόταν πως μία στρατιωτική συμμαχία με το Κονοχαγκακούρε είναι εφικτή, αλλά κατάφερνε επίσης να κρατήσει μακριά τον Ζένκο, τυπικό εκπρόσωπο της τάξης των σαμουράι, από το να ρωτήσει τους λόγους παρουσίας των πέντε σινόμπι στην περιοχή και επίσης να δώσει το απερίσπαστο της σκέψης στον Σικαμαρού.

Και είχε πολλά να σκεφτεί. Με το σημαντικότερο να είναι η διαδρομή που θα ακολουθήσουν από δω και πέρα. Με τον Τσουμέι νεκρό, δεν είχαν κανένα στοιχείο για την σφαίρα, οπότε πολύ εύκολα μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι η αποστολή έχει αποτύχει.

Ο Έιζο όμως δεν θα δεχτεί κάτι τέτοιο. Ο Έιζο ο οποίος ακόμα και τώρα αναρρώνει από τις πληγές του σε ένα από τα δωμάτια που τους πρόσφερε για την νύχτα ο φρούραρχος, είναι εξαιρετικά πείσμων. Και όσο και να μην θέλει να το παραδεχτεί ο Νάρα, μεταξύ των πέντε έχουν δημιουργηθεί δεσμοί φιλίας. Έχουν χύσει αίμα ο ένας για τον άλλον και δουλεύουν καλά ως ομάδα.

Αν μη τι άλλο, πρέπει να γίνει άλλη μια προσπάθεια. Αλλά προς ποια κατεύθυνση; Πως να βρουν αυτούς που έχουν τώρα την σφαίρα; Και ποιοι είναι;

Η συγκεκριμένη ερώτηση έφερε μια ανατριχίλα στον Σικαμαρού. Αυτοί οι κάποιοι είναι γνώριμοι στον Κίμπα. Ενώ ακριβώς δίπλα μας βρίσκεται η νεοϊδρυθείσα χώρα του ήχου. Οι συμπτώσεις σίγουρα είναι πολλές. Και αν δεν πρόκειται για συμπτώσεις, τότε πρόκειται σίγουρα για κάποιο κακόγουστο αστείο. Σύντομα, πρέπει να μιλήσει με τους φίλους του για το σύνολο των πιθανοτήτων που υπάρχουν μπροστά τους.

Τρώγοντας άλλη μία από τις λωρίδες κρέατος, ο Σικαμαρού κοίταξε τον Κίμπα και την Μάι. Κάθονταν σε διπλανές θέσεις και είχε γείρει ο ένας προς τον άλλον, απορροφημένοι κι οι δυο σε μια προσωπική συζήτηση. Όλα έδειχναν ότι αποτελούν ένα ταιριαστό ζευγάρι.

Βέβαια, η Μάι των τελευταίων τριών ημερών είναι ένα μυστήριο. Δεν είναι το κοριτσάκι που έπαιζε κρυφτό και που προσπαθούσε να κάνει ότι της ζητούσε ο Γκάι – σένσει. Έχει ωριμάσει απότομα, έχει σοβαρέψει απότομα, έχει γίνει…πολεμίστρια πολύ απότομα. Η συμπεριφορά της του θύμιζε έντονα ANBU αλλά κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν αδύνατο. Η οικογένεια της πάντα δίδασκε καθαρή και έντιμη μάχη κάτω από τις ακτίνες του ήλιου. Αναθεματίζουν τις τακτικές των ANBU.

Δίχως προειδοποίηση, ο ήχος του φλάουτου άλλαξε, η μελωδία έγινε πιο αργή, παραδοσιακή. Η γκέισα έπαιζε αρκετά καλά και ήταν και όμορφη. Το κιμονό που φόραγε ήταν πράσινο, για να ταιριάζει με τα μάτια και ήταν διακοσμημένο με ζωγραφιές υακίνθων και ρόδων. Τα λουλούδια είχαν γίνει με μαύρη μπογιά, για να δένουν αρμονικά με τα μαλλιά της νεαρής κοπέλας. Η όλη μαγική εικόνα ολοκληρωνόταν με μια κίτρινη βεντάλια με ένα σκίτσο ανθισμένης κερασιάς, ανοιχτή δίπλα στην γκέισα.

Ο Σικαμαρού σκέφτηκε την Τεμαρί μέσα σε αυτό το κιμονό και αποφάσισε πως έφτασε η ώρα να πάει να κοιμηθεί. Ήταν αρκετά κουρασμένος. Σήκωσε το κύπελλο με το σάκε με σκοπό να καληνυχτίσει τον Ζένκο, όταν κοκάλωσε στην θέση του. Η γκέισα πίσω του είχε αρχίσει να τραγουδάει. Αδιάφορος προς την γλυκύτητα της φωνής, αδιάφορος προς την συγκινητική μελωδία, ήταν τα λόγια του τραγουδιού που έκαναν τον Σικαμαρού να παγώσει

_Θυμηθείτε τα όνειρα του χθες και τους ξεχασμένους εφιάλτες_

_Όταν ο κόσμος ήταν γεμάτος πληγές και κτήνη σε ουρανούς_

_Ο ήλιος είχε μαυρίσει και είχε χαθεί η θάλασσα_

_Όταν φτερά μαγείας τον Κχο Σανγκ έφεραν στην ζωή_

_Αγέρα και το έρεβος στην εξουσία του είχε_

_Όταν έχτιζε τον κόσμο και σκεφτόταν το μέλλον_

_Με τα λευκά μάτια του Χρόνου έκανε συμφωνία_

_Και όλοι ζουν και πεθαίνουν για κάτι που θα υπάρξει_

_Όταν χαθεί ο ήλιος και όταν γίνει άφαντη η θάλασσα_

_Όταν θα ουρλιάζουν Θεοί, τέρατα και άνθρωποι_

_Πίσω από τους λόφους ήρθε_

_Μια μακρινή φλόγα απέναντι στον ήλιο_

_Στα όνειρα του χθες και τους ξεχασμένους εφιάλτες_

Τι άλλο θα μπορούσε να ήταν αυτό αν όχι μια μεγάλη ευκαιρία; Το τραγούδι φαίνεται να είναι παραδοσιακό. Άρα ο Κχο Σανγκ είναι γνωστός εδώ. Άρα ξέρουν κάποια πράγματα παραπάνω γι αυτόν από ότι εμείς. Συνεπώς, στοιχεία μπορούσαν να αντληθούν.

Όφειλε όμως να χειριστεί το θέμα με ιδιαίτερη προσοχή. Έπρεπε να πάρει πληροφορίες, όχι όμως και ν' αποκαλύψει.

Ασυναίσθητα, τα χέρια του είχαν ήδη πάρει μια γνώριμη θέση. Με ακροδάχτυλα ενωμένα και τους αντίχειρες πιο πάνω από τα υπόλοιπα δάχτυλα, ο Σικαμαρού σκεφτόταν. Ο Άσουμα, περισσότερο φίλος πλέον παρά δάσκαλος, του είχε κάνει λόγο, όταν ακόμα δεν ήξερε προς ποια κατεύθυνση να τον οδηγήσει, για μια οργάνωση που είχε διαλυθεί πριν μερικά χρόνια, την Κέμπε-Τα. Ειδήμονες του λεκτικού παιγνίου, χρήστες όλων των μορφών της ρητής επίθεσης, ήξεραν να κρύβουν την αλήθεια μέσα σε τέλεια ψέματα και να ψεύδονται λέγοντας την αλήθεια. Ο σινόμπι των Νάρα πέρασε στην επίθεση.

Σήκωσε το κύπελλο του προς τιμήν της γκέισας. Μια τέτοια κίνηση ήταν απόλυτα λογικό να γίνει αντιληπτή από τον οικοδεσπότη τους. Το αυστηρό εθιμοτυπικό υποχρέωνε τον Ιτσίκο στο να σχολιάσει.

''Χαίρομαι που απολαμβάνεις την μουσική, Νάρα – σάμα.'' δήλωσε ευγενικά.

Έτσι απλά έπεσε στην παγίδα. Ένα παιχνίδι άρχιζε.

''Όντως. Η φωνή είναι πολύ όμορφη. Το ίδιο και οι στίχοι. Μιλάνε για την ζωή του Κχο Σανγκ;''

''Ναι. Τον ξέρετε;''

''Έχω ακούσει γι αυτόν τον άνθρωπο'' ανέφερε ο Σικαμαρού όσο πιο αδιάφορα μπορούσε. ''Νταίμυο δεν ήταν;''

''Όχι ακριβώς, Νάρα – σάμα.'' τον διόρθωσε ο Ζένκο, ενώ η γκέισα συνέχιζε το τραγούδι της. ''Απ' τα λίγα που ξέρουμε, ο Κχο Σανγκ ήταν σουγκέντζα, ένα από τα λαμπρότερα μυαλά της εποχής του. Αργότερα έγινε κύριος κάποιων εδαφών. Σίγουρα είχε άντρες στην υπηρεσία του αλλά όχι τόσους ώστε να χαρακτηριστεί νταίμυο.''

''Του προσδίδονται πολύ μεγαλύτερες δυνάμεις και ικανότητες στο τραγούδι'' παρατήρησε ο Σικαμαρού και με την άκρη του ματιού του είδε ότι ο Νέτζι πρόσεχε έντονα αυτήν την συζήτηση. Ακόμα και ο Κίμπα με την Μάι άκουγαν με ενδιαφέρον.

''Τα περισσότερα είναι μύθοι και δοξασίες. Παρ' όλα αυτά ήταν ισχυρός σουγκέντζα και φημολογείται ότι ήταν ο Κχο Σανγκ πους έπεισε τους νταίμυο να ενωθούν σε ένα ενιαίο συμβούλιο και να σχηματίσουν αυτό που αργότερα έγινε η χώρα του μετάλλου.'' Στην φωνή του Ιτσίκο υπήρχε μια δόση περηφάνιας.

''Κατάλαβα'' είπε ο Νέτζι, που είχε συνειδητοποιήσει τι προσπαθούσε να κάνει ο φίλος του και αποφάσισε να συμμετάσχει κι αυτός. ''Άρα, σύμφωνα με αυτούς τους θρύλους, ο Κχο Σανγκ είναι ο γενάρχης σας.''

Ο Ιτσίκο μόρφασε

''Είναι απλοί θρύλοι, Χιούγκα – σάμα. Αναγνωρίζουμε ως γενάρχες μας τον Όε Καζένα και την Μιραμότο Κέικο, τους δύο ισχυρότερους νταίμυο της εποχής.''

''Συγχωρέστε τον φίλο μου, Ιτσίκο – σάμα. Δεν είχε πρόθεση να σας προσβάλλει.'' είπε βιαστικά ο Σικαμαρού, ενώ από μέσα του συνέχαιρε τον Νέτζι.

''Δεν προσβλήθηκα, Νάρα – σάμα. Κατανοώ την άγνοια σας, αλλά και εγώ δεν είμαι φανατικός λάτρης της ιστορίας. Δεν γνωρίζω πάρα πολλά για τον Κχο Σανγκ.''

''Όπως και να έχει, ζητώ συγνώμη. Μπερδεύτηκα. Κι εμείς αποδίδουμε τιμές σε σημαντικά πρόσωπα της ιστορίας μας, όπως τα τέσσερα σκαλισμένα πρόσωπα των Χοκάγκε μας. Πίστεψα ότι ένα ποίημα ταιριάζει σε αρχηγό ανθρώπων.'' απολογήθηκε ο Νέτζι.

Νιώθοντας ότι ο διάλογος οδηγείται σε αδιέξοδο, ο Σικαμαρού αποφάσισε να της δώσει μια καινούρια πορεία. Μίλησε γρήγορα, απευθυνόμενος στον Νέτζι, πριν προλάβει να τον διακόψει ο Ζένκο.

''Αναμφίβολα δεν είναι παρά ένα τραγούδι με αλληγορική σημασία για μια μορφή του παρελθόντος. Δεν μπορούμε να ξέρουμε ποιος ήταν στ' αλήθεια ο Κχο Σανγκ.''

''Ακριβώς. Όπως τα περισσότερα άσματα στα βόρεια μέρη, έτσι κι αυτό δίνει έμφαση σε κάτι που θα μπορούσε να είναι αλήθεια παρά σε κάτι το οποίο πραγματικά έχει γίνει. Πάντως, για το ποιος ήταν πραγματικά, υπάρχουν αρκετά αρχεία της εποχής που, άμεσα ή έμμεσα, μιλάνε για τον μάγο. Αν θέλετε αργότερα, είστε ελεύθεροι να επισκεφτείτε την μικρή βιβλιοθήκη που υπάρχει στο κάστρο.''

''Ευχαριστούμε πολύ, Ιτσίκο – σάμα. Ίσως πιο αργά το βράδυ. Θα μου άρεσε να εμπλουτίσω λίγο τις γνώσεις μου για την χώρα σας. Ειδικά για τους νταίμυο. Η δεύτερη που αναφέρατε, αν δεν κάνω λάθος, ανήκει σε παρακλάδι της μεγάλης φατρίας των Μονογκάσι, έτσι δεν είναι;'' ρώτησε ο Νέτζι με προσποιητό ενδιαφέρον.

''Έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο. Οι Μονογκάσι ήταν αυτοί που…''

Καθώς ο Νέτζι και ο Ζένκο έμπαιναν σε έναν δεύτερο γύρο θερμής συζήτησης, ο Σικαμαρού γελούσε από μέσα του. Ξανασήκωσε το κύπελλο σάκε προς την γκέισα, η οποία μόλις πριν λίγο είχε τελειώσει το τραγούδι. Αυτήν την φορά όμως το έκανε προς τιμήν του φίλου του, o οποίος είχε διαστρεβλώσει καταλλήλως την ουσία του διαλόγου και προς τιμή του αφελούς Ζένκο. Ο γηραιός σιρέικαν είχε φανερώσει άθελα του κάποια πράγματα. Δεν ήταν πολλά, ούτε και σημαντικά, αλλά ήταν κάτι. Αργότερα, όπως είχε πει κι ο Νέτζι.

Εν τω μεταξύ, ο Κίμπα και η Μάι είχαν ξαναπλησιάσει κοντά ο ένας στον άλλον και ψιθύριζαν, άγνωστο τι.

Μεντοκσέι.

* * *

H σκοτεινότερη στιγμή της νύχτας είχε φτάσει, λίγη ώρα πριν, και είχε φύγει. Το γεγονός πέρασε απαρατήρητο στον Κίμπα, ο οποίος μαζί με τον Κίμπα ήταν συγκεντρωμένοι σ' ένα παιχνίδι σκακιού. Γινόταν εύκολα αντιληπτό ποιός από τους δύο ήταν ο Ακαμαρού, καθώς, παρά τις συνεχείς καθοδηγήσεις του αφεντικού του, το μόνο που είχε καταφέρει ο σκύλος ήταν να μετακινήσει με τον σωστό τρόπο ένα πιόνι. Όλες οι άλλες κινήσεις φανέρωναν άγνοια, ο Κίμπα όμως παρέμενε επίμονος. Έχοντας φάει καλά στο γεύμα που είχε τελειώσει πριν δυο ώρες, ήταν αποφασισμένος στο να ξοδέψει όλη την νύχτα στο να μάθει τον σκύλο του να παίζει σωστά. Δεν είχε κάτι άλλο να κάνει. Ο Σικαμαρού κι ο Νέτζι βρίσκονταν στο μέρος του κάστρου όπου φυλάσσονταν παλιά έγγραφα και βιβλία, για να μάθουν για τον Κχο Σανγκ. Αχρείαστη έρευνα. Η Μάι κοιμόταν στο διπλανό δωμάτιο, αποκαμωμένη τόσο από την μάχη, όσο και από την μετέπειτα πορεία. Είχε ανάγκη από ξεκούραση.

Όσο για τον Έιζο, βρισκόταν ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι λίγα μέτρα μακριά από τους δυο Κίμπα. Επίδεσμοι κάλυπταν τις σοβαρότερες πληγές του και κοιμόταν ώρες τώρα, έχοντας ξυπνήσει μόνο μία στιγμή, όπου παρατήρησε με ενδιαφέρον τις φιλότιμες προσπάθειες του Κίμπα και ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά ξαναβυθίστηκε σε λήθαργο.

Κατά την έβδομη, ή όγδοη φορά που ο Κίμπα προσπαθούσε να μάθει στον Κίμπα πως κινείται και πως αιχμαλωτίζει ο βασιλιάς, η πόρτα άνοιξε προς τα μέσα με δύναμη και η Μάι όρμησε στο δωμάτιο. Οι δύο Κίμπα γύρισαν αστραπιαία το κεφάλι τους προς την κατεύθυνση της και ο Έιζο τινάχτηκε από τον ύπνο του και ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι.

''Βιαστείτε. Ξέρω ποιοι είναι οι προδότες στην ομάδα μας.'' είπε η Τεντεν αλαφιασμένη. Η φωνή της είχε κάτι το διαφορετικό, κάτι στην χροιά, μα πριν προλάβει ο Κίμπα να το προσδιορίσει επακριβώς, είδε τα νύχια του Ακαμαρού να γδέρνουν με θυμό την ξύλινη βάση του σκακιού και παράλληλα άκουσε τον Έιζο να σηκώνεται από το κρεβάτι και να τραβάει το κατάνα από την θήκη.

Όλα εξελίσσονταν πολύ γρήγορα για τα γούστα του. ''Τι εννοείς;'' ψέλλισε ενώ ταυτόχρονα σκεφτόταν ποιος μπορεί από τους πέντε να είναι προδότης.

''Οι δύο φίλοι μας που βρίσκονται στην βιβλιοθήκη. Δεν συνειδητοποιείτε πως μας πρόδωσαν στην μάχη με τον Τσουμέι;''

Μάλλον έχει δίκιο, σκέφτηκε ο Κίμπα. Σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Ο Έιζο ήταν πιο θυελλώδης. Με το σπαθί του γερά κρατημένο στο δεξί χέρι, πλησίασε την Μάι. ''Θα τους σκοτώσω.'' γρύλισε με αποφασιστικότητα. Ο Κίμπα πάγωσε. Σκέφτηκε ότι οι φίλοι του αντιδρούσαν λίγο παράξενα. Ίσως φταίει η προδοσία του Σικαμαρού. Αλλά ο Ακαμαρού γιατί γρυλίζει; Για ποιόν λόγο κοιτάει τόσο έντονα έξω από το παράθυρο; Τι το σπουδαίο έχει η νύχτα; Είδε τον Έιζο να προσπερνά την κοπέλα και να βρίσκεται σχεδόν στην έξοδο.

Ο ίδιος προχώρησε ένα βήμα μπροστά, έτοιμος ν' ακολουθήσει. Και άλλο ένα, με τον Ακαμαρού πίσω του. Τότε, άξαφνα, όλα καθάρισαν. Υπήρχε βέβαια η αιτία, η σπίθα από την οποία ξεκίνησαν όλα, αλλά υπήρξε και κάτι που ξύπνησε μέσα του. Ήταν αρχέγονο και ζωικό και ο ψεύτικος πολιτισμός του έχει δώσει την ευτελή ονομασία διαίσθηση. Ασχέτως ονόματος, του επέτρεψε να αντιληφτεί την παγίδα, να σκοτώσει κάθε αμφιβολία που του θόλωνε το μυαλό και να αποφασίσει πως έπρεπε να αντιδράσει. Όλα αυτά, εντός στιγμών.

Η Μάι, προκειμένου να ακολουθήσει τον Έιζο, είχε γυρίσει την πλάτη της στον Ινουζούκα. Ο οποίος μ' ένα άλμα βρέθηκε πίσω της. Αυτή το ένιωσε και έστριψε πίσω.

''Μυρίζω δύο πράγματα. Το ένα είναι άγχος. Το άλλο δεν είναι η Μάι.'' θριαμβολόγησε, με μανία στα μάτια και χαμόγελο στα χείλη. Το χέρι του κινήθηκε ταχύτατα, κατεβαίνοντας σαν σιδερένια κόψη προς τον ανυπεράσπιστο λαιμό της Τεντεν.

Αυτή δεν πρόλαβε ούτε να ουρλιάξει. Τα μυτερά νύχια έσκισαν την τρυφερή επιδερμίδα και πήραν μαζί τους σε αυτήν την τροχιά θανάτου νεύρα, δέρμα καθώς και μέρος της καρωτίδας.

Η Μάι εκτέλεσε μια στροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό της, με αίμα να πετάγεται παντού διαγράφοντας την ίδια κίνηση με το σώμα μέσα στο οποίο βρισκόταν πριν λίγο. Σαν άψυχη μαριονέτα, της οποίας τα νήματα έχουν κοπεί, κατέρρευσε στο έδαφος. Ήταν ένας βίαιος και γρήγορος θάνατος, ένας που έκανε τα μάτια του Έιζο να γουρλώσουν.

''Τι - ;'' προσπάθησε να πει αλλά σταμάτησε από ένα νεύμα του Κίμπα. O Ακαμαρού – Κίμπα πλησίασε στα τέσσερα το πτώμα και μόνο τότε ο Έιζο παρατήρησε την αλλαγή. Δεν ήταν η Μάι αυτή που ήταν νεκρή, αλλά μια άλλη γυναίκα με ξανθά μακριά μαλλιά.

''Αλλαγή εμφάνισης. Τυπικό. Και έχω ακούσει ιστορίες για επιβολή μέσω της φωνής. Συνδύασέ το αυτό με γκεντζούτσου και θα καταλάβεις'' είπε ο Κίμπα μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια.

''Εννοείς πως…μέσω της φωνής της και μόνο…με έκανε να θέλω να σκοτώσω τους φίλους μου; Τόσο εύκολα;'' Ο Έιζο κούνησε το κεφάλι του, τόσο απελπισμένος που ο Κίμπα σχεδόν τον λυπήθηκε. ''Ήταν καλό κόλπο. Ήσουν αδύναμος απ' τα τραύματα, γι' αυτό και υπέκυψες στην ψευδαίσθηση. Το ίδιο έπαθε και ο Ακαμαρού, δεν έχει μυαλό ικανό για τέτοιου είδους αντίσταση. Σε μένα δεν πέτυχε επειδή βασίζομαι περισσότερο στην όσφρηση και όχι στην ακοή ή στην όραση.''

''Αδιάφορο…'' δήλωσε ξερά ο Σοκούμο. ''Θα έκανα κάτι το αισχρό. Και ποια στην κόλαση είναι αυτή;'' Σκύβοντας, ο Έιζο γύρισε την νεκρή γυναίκα ανάσκελα. Η σινόμπι ήταν σχετικά όμορφη, νεαρής ηλικίας και το χιταί – ίτε στο κεφάλι της είχε χαραγμένη μια νότα. Ο Ακαμαρού άρχισε να γρυλίζει.

Ίσως έφταιγε η αποκάλυψη της χώρας της γυναίκας ή ίσως το γεγονός ότι τώρα φαινόταν το αληθινό της πρόσωπο. Ο Κίμπα και ο Έιζο κοιτάχτηκαν και πρώτος ο Κίμπα όρμησε εμπρός, έξω από την πόρτα, κατευθείαν πάνω στον κάθετο τοίχο και γύρισε με ταχύτητα αριστερά, στοχεύοντας στην πόρτα στο βάθος του διαδρόμου, φωνάζοντας το όνομά της. Από πίσω του, ο Έζιο και ο Ακαμαρού τον ακολουθούσαν τρέχοντας.

* * *

''Είναι όλα γενικές πληροφορίες και αοριστολογίες. Υπάρχουν πολλά έγγραφα, τα οποία όμως δεν μας εξηγούν τίποτα.'' διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Νέτζι και σήκωσε τα χέρια του στο ταβάνι. O Σικαμαρού έτριψε τα μάτια του κουρασμένος. Συμφωνούσε, αλλά δεν απάντησε.

''Δεν έχουμε βρει απολύτως τίποτα. Καμία απάντηση.''

Οι δύο νίντζα κοιτάχτηκαν σιωπηλοί για μερικούς χτύπους της καρδιάς. Περισσότερο από μία ώρα είχε σπαταληθεί στην βιβλιοθήκη με διάβασμα εγγράφων, παπύρων, ημερολογίων. Έψαχναν πληροφορίες για τον Κχο Σανγκ, γυρεύοντας μήπως και βρουν αυτό το κάτι που θα τους ξαναβάλει στο μονοπάτι της σφαίρας. Ο σουγκέντζα αναφερόταν σε πολλά κείμενα, αλλά χωρίς ιδιαίτερη έμφαση.

''Τι προτείνεις να κάνουμε; Να εγκαταλείψουμε;''

''Φυσικά και όχι'' αναφώνησε ο Χιούγκα. ''Απλά πιστεύω ότι ψάχνουμε σε λάθος σημεία, με λάθος τρόπο.''

''Ήξερες από την αρχή ότι δεν θα ήταν εύκολο. Δεν πρόκειται να βρίσκαμε την πλήρη αλήθεια σ' ένα τέτοιο μέρος, την στιγμή μάλιστα που άνθρωποι όπως η Χοκάγκε – σάμα αγνοούσε πριν λίγες μέρες ακόμα και την ύπαρξη του Κχο Σανγκ.''

''Τότε τι ακριβώς ψάχνουμε εδώ;…Ή καλύτερα, τι ακριβώς ψάχνεις εσύ να βρεις;''

''Φράσεις, στοιχεία, υπόνοιες'' ο Σικαμαρού μετά από έναν δισταγμό απάντησε. Ο Νέτζι παρέμεινε σιωπηλός, περιμένοντας τον φίλο του να συνεχίσει.

''Ξέρουμε ότι ο Τσουμέι έδωσε κάπου την σφαίρα. Ένα από τα υπάρχοντα δεδομένα μας είναι πως έχει ανακαλυφθεί, από κάποιον, ποιός ακριβώς είναι ο σκοπός της σφαίρας. Σε τι χρησιμεύει. Τότε γιατί δεν την έχουν ήδη χρησιμοποιήσει; Στην γέφυρα;''

Ο Νέτζι έμεινε για λίγο σκεπτικός. ''Η πρωτοφανής απάντηση είναι ότι κάπου την πάνε. Αυτό δεν είναι και σίγουρο όμως.''

''Είναι το πιο πιθανό. Για μένα τουλάχιστον.'' Ψάχνοντας λίγο στο σωρό των χαρτιών που είχαν μαζευτεί στο τραπέζι, ο Σικαμαρού τράβηξε έναν πάπυρο και τον έδωσε στον φίλο του. Ο Νέτζι του έριξε μία ματιά.

''Ναι. Είναι για το κάστρο του Κχο Σανγκ…Πρόσεξε όμως τι λέει. Έχει ισοπεδωθεί από έναν σεισμό. Και δεδομένου ότι ο πάπυρος είναι γραμμένος πριν από εβδομήντα χρόνια, τώρα τα ερείπια θα έχουν σκεπαστεί από χώμα και βλάστηση.''

''Δεν διαφωνώ'' αποκρίθηκε διστακτικά ο Νάρα. ''Μα είναι το τελευταίο που έχω να προτείνω.''

Ο Νέτζι χασμουρήθηκε. ''Δεν ενίσταμαι, παρ' ότι δεν βλέπω τι χρησιμότητα ή σημασία μπορεί να έχουν κάποιες ρημαγμένες πέτρες. Τουλάχιστον είναι σε κοντινή απόσταση. Αν οι πληροφορίες του χάρτη είναι σωστές,'' είπε ο Χιούγκα συμβουλευόμενος έναν μικρό χάρτη δίπλα του ''είναι δυνατόν να φτάσουμε εκεί το μεσημέρι…θα ξεκινήσουμε το πρωί βέβαια.''

''Συμφωνώ…Πηγαίνουμε εκεί. Και ασχέτως του τι θα συναντήσουμε, επόμενος προορισμός είναι το Κόνοχα.''

''Σικαμαρού, μην στεναχωριέσαι. Απλά δεν προλάβαμε. Και τον Τσουμέι να αιχμαλωτίζαμε, δεν θα αποκάλυπτε τίποτα. Ήθελα να βρούμε την σφαίρα και να βοηθήσουμε τον Έιζο, αλλά πρέπει να δοθεί ένα τέλος. Στο κάτω κάτω, τι το τόσο εξωφρενικό μπορούν να πετύχουν με την σφαίρα, αυτοί που την πήραν;''

Ο Σικαμαρού κάθισε καλύτερα στο σκαμνί του. Ξαναέφερε τα δάχτυλά του στην οικεία θέση περισυλλογής. ''Έχω και κάτι ακόμα να σου πω'' δήλωσε.

''Περί τίνος πρόκειται;'' ρώτησε με περιέργεια ο Νέτζι και στην παύση που ακολούθησε, αισθάνθηκε πολύ βαριά και απειλητική την πλήρη απουσία ήχων μέσα στο δωμάτιο.

''Λίγο πριν πολεμήσουμε τον Τσουμέι στην γέφυρα, θυμάσαι καλά τον Κίμπα να μας πληροφορεί ότι ο εχθρός μας είχε συναντηθεί με κάποιους. Ένας εξ αυτών ήταν κάτι γνώριμο για τον Κίμπα.''

Χρειάστηκε λίγη ώρα ο Νέτζι για να καταλάβει τι άκουσε. ''Θα μπορούσε να είναι ο οποιοσδήποτε. Αφού όμως ξέρει την μυρωδιά του, όπως μου λες, γιατί δεν την ακολουθεί; Το ίδιο δεν έκανε με τον Τσουμέι;''

''Δεν νομίζω να είναι τόσο εύκολο. Η απόσταση πρέπει να είναι περιοριστικός παράγοντας. Εξάλλου στην περίπτωση του Τσουμέι – ''

O ήχος ενός παραθύρου που ανοίγει τον διέκοψε. Οι δυο τους σταμάτησαν και αμέσως μετά, με το που ακούστηκαν τα βήματα, έστρεψαν τα κεφάλια τους προς αυτήν την κατεύθυνση. Το παράθυρο κρυβόταν από τετράγωνα μεγάλα ράφια ως το ταβάνι, γεμάτα βιβλία και χαρτιά. Σηκώθηκαν από τα καθίσματα τους, με εμφανή μία οκνηρία λόγω υπνηλίας και ακολούθησαν με το βλέμμα τον ήχο των βημάτων. Ένας νίντζα εμφανίστηκε στην άκρη του τελευταίου ραφιού. Ακινητοποιήθηκε στην θέση του, όπως και ο Σικαμαρού με τον Νέτζι, βλέποντας το χιτάι – ίτε του άνδρα στα είκοσι μέτρα μακριά τους.

Ήταν θανάσιμοι εχθροί, αφού τα πυκνά φύλλα μπορούν να πνίξουν κάθε ήχο, αλλά και ο πολύ κοφτερός θόρυβος μπορεί να διατμήσει ένα φύλλο. Το χρονικό διάστημα κατά το οποίο παρέμεναν ακίνητοι και αμίλητοι απεδείκνυε ότι κανείς δεν περίμενε την παρουσία του άλλου στο δωμάτιο.

''Κόνοχα – μο σινόμπι'' είπε ο νίντζα του ήχου, περισσότερο άτυπη δήλωση παρά απειλή ή κατηγορία. Και η κόλαση ξέσπασε. Σχεδόν την ίδια στιγμή, ο εισβολέας και ο Νέτζι όρμησαν ο ένας ενάντια στον άλλον. Ήταν γυμνασμένος και κρίνοντας από τις κινήσεις, ο Νέτζι υπέθεσε πως αντιμετώπιζε έναν χρήστη ταιτζούτσου. Επαληθεύτηκε όταν έσκυψε για να αποφύγει μια γυριστή κλωτσιά. Μπλόκαρε με το χέρι του μια μπουνιά και άλλη μία πέρασε πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Από πίσω του, ο Σικαμαρού έτρεχε αριστερά, με στόχο να βρεθεί στα νώτα του εχθρού. Ένας δεύτερος νίντζα εμφανίστηκε ως διά μαγείας στην οροφή του προτελευταίου ραφιού. Είχε κοντά μαλλιά και όπως και στον σύντροφο του, το στόμα καλυπτόταν από μία μεταλλική μάσκα. Ο πρώτος κατάφερε να πετύχει με μια γροθιά στο στήθος τον Νέτζι, ο οποίος πισωπάτησε. Τσάκρα είχε ενσωματωθεί στην μπουνιά, για να της προσδώσει περισσότερη ορμή και δύναμη. Ο νίντζα, βλέποντας τον Σικαμαρού να πλησιάζει με ένα κουνάι στο χέρι, άρχισε να υποχωρεί, μακριά από την επισφαλή του θέση. Αυτό περίμενε ο δεύτερος νίντζα. Έφερε τους δείκτες των χεριών του μπροστά στο στόμα και φούσκωσε το στήθος του. Εξέπνευσε μια μικρή φλόγα, στο μέγεθος μήλου και την φύσηξε προς την μεριά των νίντζα από το Κόνοχα. Ήταν μία ασήμαντη επίθεση, τόσο που προκάλεσε ένα μειδίαμα στον Νέτζι. Η μικρή σφαίρα όμως άρχισε να μεγαλώνει σε όγκο και θερμότητα. Μέσα σε στιγμές είχε μετατραπεί σε μία μεγάλη μπάλα φωτιάς, η οποία προκάλεσε την ανάφλεξη κάποιων παπύρων και ζωγράφισε πορτοκαλί τα τρομαγμένα πρόσωπα των δύο φίλων. Ο Σικαμαρού έβγαλε μια κραυγή φόβου πριν η φωτιά τους τυλίξει και τους κάψει. Η θερμότητα και μόνο μπορούσε να προκαλέσει έναν αργό θάνατο.

Οι νίντζα του ήχου πήδησαν μπροστά λίγο πριν η φωτιά φτάσει στο μέγιστο της απόστασης που μπορεί να διανύσει και σβήσει. Αντίκρισαν με ικανοποίηση τους δύο σωρούς στάχτης στο πάτωμα.

''Δεν είναι λίγη η στάχτη;'' ρώτησε ο νίντζα που είχε χρησιμοποιήσει το κάτον, στενεύοντας τις κόχες των ματιών του.

''Είναι. Φταίει το ότι δεν έχετε ξανααντιμετωπίσει τσούουνιν.'' απάντησε ο Νέτζι που με μια κίνηση βρέθηκε ανάμεσά τους και άρχισε να σκορπά πόνο. Τα εξήντα τέσσερα χτυπήματά του, χτυπήματα ακριβείας ενάντια σε σώμα αλλά και σε τσάκρα, ήταν τόσο γρήγορα που η επίθεση έληξε μέσα σε δύο με τρία δευτερόλεπτα. Οι νίντζα του ήχου, με διαλυμένους αυχένες και κόκαλα, σακατεμένοι πέρα από κάθε σωτηρία, κείτονταν στο πάτωμα.

''Πρωτάρηδες'' σχολίασε ο Χιούγκα και γύρισε να κοιτάξει τον φίλο του. Ο Νάρα έιχε τα χέρια στις τσέπες και φαινόταν προβληματισμένος. ''Φίλε μου, ποια πιστεύεις ότι ήταν η σημασία της παρουσίας αυτών των δύο εδώ;''

Ο Νέτζι άνοιξε το στόμα του να απαντήσει και το έκλεισε πάλι.

Ακριβώς τότε ακούστηκε το γάβγισμα ενός σκύλου. Μέσα από το δωμάτιο. Οι δυό τους γύρισαν προς την μεριά του ήχου, μία σκοτεινή γωνία στα αριστερά τους. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα εκεί. Απροειδοποίητα άρχισαν να ακούγονται σφυρίγματα φιδιών και ο Σικαμαρού κοίταξε τα ράφια, περιμένοντας να δει δεκάδες από τα ερπετά να ξεχύνονται. Τίποτα.

''Τι γίνεται;'' ρώτησε ο Νέτζι αγχωμένος και κόλλησε την πλάτη του στου φίλου του, αναμένοντας επίθεση.

''Νούμερο τρία'' δεν πρόλαβε να ξεστομίσει αυτά τα λόγια, όταν από τα δεξιά, από την μεριά του παραθύρου ακούστηκε ευδιάκριτα το χλιμίντρισμα ενός αλόγου.

Παίρνοντας την απόφαση του, ο Νέτζι ελευθέρωσε τσάκρα και τα μάτια του, για δεύτερη φορά σε λίγη ώρα, έγιναν κάτασπρα, ίριδα και κόρη να μην ξεχωρίζουν η μια από την άλλη και η περιοχή γύρω απ' αυτά γέμισε διογκωμένες φλέβες. Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα από την έκπληξη. Ψιθύρισε τρομαγμένος κάποια λόγια, σε τέτοια ένταση που ακούστηκαν μόνο από τον Σικαμαρού.

''Δεν βλέπω τίποτα. Δεν υπάρχει κανείς μέσα στο δωμάτιο.''

* * *

H Μάι ξύπνησε και ανασηκώθηκε στο κρεβάτι. Κάποιος την είχε φωνάξει. Πριν προλάβει να οργανώσει τις σκέψεις της, η πόρτα άνοιξε βίαια και ο Κίμπα, γεμάτος αίμα μπήκε τρέχοντας μέσα στο δωμάτιο. Έσφιξε το κουνάι που είχε κάτω από τα σεντόνια.

''Τι συνέβη;'' ρώτησε, την στιγμή που ο Έιζο κι ένας δεύτερος Κίμπα εμφανίζονταν μέσα στο φως που έριχνε ένα μικρό λυχνάρι. Η παρουσία και των τριών ήταν αρκετή ώστε να την πείσει ότι κάτι σοβαρό είχε γίνει και με μια ρευστή κίνηση σηκώθηκε όρθια. Ευτυχώς που πριν νύσταζε τόσο πολύ που δεν είχε αλλάξει ρούχα.

''Δεχτήκαμε επίθεση από μία νίντζα του ήχου'' είπε ο Κίμπα και ο Έιζο συμπλήρωσε ''Πρέπει να φύγουμε γρήγορα από δω.''

Θεωρητικά, η Μάι είχε εκπαιδευτεί να αφομοιώνει ταχύτατα τέτοια δεδομένα και να ανταποκρίνεται άμεσα σ' αυτά. Αλλά στην πράξη διέφερε. Όλα κινούνταν πολύ γρήγορα. Σαν σε όνειρο έκανε μερικά βήματα μπροστά.

''Που είναι ο Νέτζι και ο Σικαμαρού;'' ρώτησε, θυμούμενη τελευταία στιγμή τους απόντες φίλους της.

''Στην βιβλιοθήκη. Εκεί που πάμε τώρα.'' Ο Κίμπα είχε ήδη γυρίσει και έτρεχε στον διάδρομο. Οι υπόλοιποι τον ακολούθησαν όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσαν. Τελευταία στην σειρά ήταν η Μάι, προετοιμάζοντας τον εαυτό της για μάχη. Η οποία μπορούσε να γίνει στην βιβλιοθήκη ή ανά πάσα στιγμή τώρα. Πέρασε μπροστά από το δωμάτιο των αγοριών και η κλεφτή ματιά που έριξε της χάρισε την εικόνα της νεκρής γυναίκας, με τον κομματιασμένο λαιμό. Δεν ήξερε τις λεπτομέρειες της μάχης, αλλά κάτι της έλεγε πως στην ίδια θέση θα μπορούσε να βρίσκεται και ένας από τους φίλους της. Κράτησε πιο σφιχτά το κουνάι και συνέχισε.

* * *

Δεν ήταν απλοί ασιγκαρού. Για χρόνια εκπαιδεύονταν στην τεχνική του κατάνα και στο ιαιτζούτσου. Ήταν επαγγελματίες στρατιώτες. Η πανοπλία που φορούσαν δεν ήταν απλή. Ατσαλένια, κάλυπτε ζωτικά σημεία του σώματος και ήταν διακοσμημένη με σχέδια ιππέων και αρκούδων, στα χρώματα του κίτρινου και του μαύρου.

Βάδιζαν συντονισμένα, με τα χέρια τους, κι αυτά προστατευμένα από φύλλα σιδέρου, να πιάνουν ψύχραιμα τις λαβές του κατάνα και του βακιζάσι, που βρίσκονταν ακόμα στις θήκες τους. Παρείχαν προστασία στον Ιτσίκο Ζένκο, ο οποίος βρισκόταν στην κορυφή της ολιγομελούς πομπής. Ο φρούραρχος φόραγε ένα γαλάζιο κιμονό με απεικονίσεις λευκών βρυχόμενων λεόντων και στην πλάτη του ένα τεράστιο δίκοπο σπαθί ήταν περασμένο.

Οι οχτώ σαμουράι μαζί με τον Ζένκο πέρασαν τις πύλες του κάστρου και στάθηκαν μπροστά στο αγόρι.

''Ήρθες'' γρύλισε με βαριά φωνή ο Ζένκο. Δεν ήταν ερώτηση, ήταν κατηγορία.

''Ήξερες πως θα έρθω.'' απάντησε το αγόρι. Ήρεμα, ψυχρά.

''Όπως μου είχες πει ότι θα έρθει κι ο Τσουμέι. Αλλά δεν ήρθε. Στην θέση του ήρθαν μπαστάρδια από το Κόνοχα. Και αλωνίζουν στο κάστρο μου. Που είναι ο Τσουμέι, αναθεματισμένε Ούτσιχα; Που είναι;'' Ο τόνος του ήταν πιο επιθετικός τώρα.

''Ποιοί βρίσκονται στο κάστρο σου;'' ρώτησε το αγόρι, περιφρονώντας εντελώς τις ερωτήσεις του Ζένκο. Από πίσω του, σκιές κινούνταν. Φιγούρες μέσα στην νύχτα, οι οποίες προτιμούσαν να παραμείνουν αόρατες.

''Είναι ένας ψηλός εξυπνάκιας κι ένας μ' έναν σκύλο. Μαζί – ''

''Σκύλο είπες; Ινουζούκα. Λογικά θα είναι ο Κίμπα. Τότε οι δολοφόνοι μου έχουν αποτύχει.''

''…Ποιοι δολοφόνοι; Τι λες; Αν έχεις τολμήσει – '' άρχισε να ωρύεται ο φρούραρχος, αλλά το αγόρι τον διέκοψε για άλλη μία φορά.

''Έχεις χάσει την χρησιμότητά σου Ζένκο. Δεν είσαι πλέον απαραίτητος.'' Το αγόρι μιλούσε τόσο απαλά που εξαγρίωνε τον διοικητή του κάστρου. Τα μάτια του γούρλωσαν.

''Τι – '' δεν πρόλαβε να τελειώσει. Το κατάνα του αγοριού βρέθηκε ξαφνικά στο χέρι του και κινήθηκε τόσο γρήγορα που ακόμα και ορισμένοι από τους σωματοφύλακες του Ζένκο δεν το αντιλήφθηκαν παρά μόνο όταν ήταν πολύ αργά.

Το κεφάλι του Ιτσίκο κύλησε μακριά και το σώμα του κατέρρευσε, σε αργή κίνηση. Το γαλάζιο ένδυμα άρχισε να βάφεται κόκκινο.

Οι σκιές πίσω από το αγόρι πέρασαν στην επίθεση και εκτόξευσαν κουνάι εναντίον των οχτώ φρουρών. Όση προστασία και να παρείχε η πανοπλία τους, δεν είχε κατασκευαστεί για μάχη ενάντια σε νίντζα. Πέντε έπεσαν νεκροί, με τρυπημένους λαιμούς και μάτια. Οι υπολοιποί τρεις τράβηξαν τα σπαθιά τους και ρίχτηκαν μπροστά, κόβωντας δεξιά κι αριστερά, χτυπώντας όπου αντιλαμβάνονταν κίνηση.

Υπήρξαν αργοί νίντζα που κομματιάστηκαν ή ακρωτηριάστηκαν, είχαν όμως τους αριθμούς με το μέρος τους. Ο τελευταίος ζωντανός σαμουράι δεν αντιλήφθηκε το ντότον που χρησιμοποιήθηκε εναντίον του, από έναν νίντζα στα δεξιά του.

''Κάψτε τα πάντα. Μην αφήσετε κανέναν ζωντανό.'' φώναξε το αγόρι και οι νίντζα του ήχου πέρασαν πάνω από τους νεκρούς σαμουράι και εισέβαλλαν στο κάστρο, για να αρχίσουν το μακελειό.

* * *

Σίγουρη πως οι δυο της αντίπαλοι βρίσκονταν παγιδευμένοι στο γκεντζούτσου που έριξε, η γυναίκα του ήχου έβγαλε από πάνω της το τζούτσου αφάνειας που την έκρυβε και πλησίασε με σίγουρο βήμα. Ένα μακρύ μαχαίρι έκανε την εμφάνιση του στο χέρι της. Πρώτος στόχος ήταν ο νεαρός με το Μπαιακούγκαν. Η γυναίκα είχε κρίνει ότι ήταν ο πιο επικίνδυνος εκ των δύο. Προσωπικά το απολάμβανε, όταν τα θύματά της ήταν ακίνητα, ανίκανα να την δουν και να δράσουν και αυτή βύθιζε το μαχαίρι στο λαιμό τους.

Έφτασε μπροστά στον σινόμπι με τα παλλευκα μάτια και τον παρατήρησε ευχαριστημένη. Μια φωνή την έβγαλε από τους στοχασμούς της.

''Το λάθος σου ήταν η αλαζονία σου. Μπράβο σου που κατάφερες να αντικαταστήσεις τα σύμβολα των τζούτσου με ήχους, μα περίμενες να μην το καταλάβω;''

Το γκεντζούτσου απέτυχε! Με αυτήν την διαπίστωση, η γυναίκα πήγε να απομακρυνθεί προς τα πίσω, δεν μπορούσε όμως. Τι συνέβαινε; Είχε γίνει η ίδια θύμα ψευδαίσθησης; Ο δεύτερος νεαρός, αυτός την πλάτη του οποίου έβλεπε, συνέχιζε να μιλάει.

''Όταν ακούστηκε ο ήχος του αλόγου, κατάλαβα ότι θα κάνεις γκεντζούτσου. Όλα τα γκεντζούτσου τελειώνουν με το σύμβολο του ίππου. Την στιγμή που ο φίλος μου φώναξε ότι δεν μπορεί να δει κανέναν κατάλαβα ότι η ψευδαίσθηση που χρησιμοποίησες είναι αθώα. Το μόνο που κάνει είναι να παραπλανεί την όραση. Αθώο, αλλά αρκετό για αυτό που είχες κατά νου. Ήταν εύκολο να την ακυρώσω και ύστερα περίμενα απλώς να εμφανιστείς.''

Η γυναίκα ήθελε να ουρλιάξει από οργή κι απόγνωση αλλά δεν μπορούσε. Ο σινόμπι γύρισε να την κοιτάξει και, παρ'ότι αυτή δεν ήθελε, μια ανώτερη δύναμη την ανάγκασε να γυρίσει κι η ίδια. Τώρα είχε την πλάτη της στον εχθρό. Δεν μπορούσε να κουνήσει ούτε δάχτυλο. Ήθελε να κλάψει.

Ο Σικαμαρού σήκωσε το κουνάι που κράταγε και την κίνησή του μιμήθηκε η γυναίκα. Με την απαλότερη των κινήσεων, πίεσε ελαφρώς την αιχμή του όπλου στον ώμο του Νέτζι. Το κουνάι τρύπησε μανίκι και δέρμα και ο πόνος συνέφερε τον Χιούγκα. Άμεσα είδε μπροστά του την γυναίκα και πίσω του τον Σικαμαρού και πήδησε στο πλάι.

''Όλα είναι υπό έλεγχο Νέτζι. Είμαι κύριος της κατάστασης.'' είπε ο Σικαμαρού, ενώ η νίντζα ανοιγόκλεινε το στόμα της, και κοίταξε τα πόδια του, για κανέναν άλλο λόγο παρά μόνο για να επιτρέψει στην γυναίκα να δει ότι οι δύο σκιές τους είναι ενωμένες. Ο Σικαμαρού χαμογέλασε και πολλά πράγματα έγιναν ταυτόχρονα.

''Έχουμε σοβαρό πρόβλημα'' είπε με πολύ σοβαρή έκφραση ο Νέτζι και κάποιος φώναξε τον Σικαμαρού απ' έξω από το δωμάτιο και η πόρτα άνοιξε, με τον Κίμπα να στέκεται στην είσοδο. Το χαμόγελο της γυναίκας εξαφανίστηκε ενώ η ίδια δεν ήθελε λόγω αυτών που άκουγε καθαρά, τώρα που η πόρτα ήταν ανοιχτή.

Ο Σικαμρού άκουγε κι αυτός ήχους μάχης και κραυγές. Ήταν αχνοί αλλά συνεχώς δυνάμωναν. ''Είναι οι δυνάμεις του ήχου. Έχουν εισβάλλει στο κάστρο'' μίλησε δυνατά ο Νέτζι, ο οποίος έβλεπε αυτά που δεν μπορούσαν οι άλλοι να δουν.

''Βλέπω πως δεχτήκατε κι εσείς επίθεση…'' ο Έιζο είπε οργισμένος, με την ειρωνεία του λόγου του να γίνεται αντιληπτή μόνο στον Νέτζι. ''Δεν καταλαβαίνω τι συμβαίνει, μα πρέπει να φύγουμε αμέσως.''

Ήθελε να κάνει κάποιες ερωτήσεις ακόμα. Στον Νέτζι, στον Κίμπα, στην γυναίκα. Δεν είχε τον χρόνο. Ένα χέρι φτιαγμένο από σκιά γλίστρησε στο κορμί της γυναίακς του ήχου και έφτασε στον λαιμό.

''Τέλος. Γυρνάμε πίσω στο Κόνοχα. Θα χρησιμοποιήσουμε το παράθυρο.'' δήλωσε αποφασιστικά και πριν προλάβει κανείς να μιλήσει, το σκιώδες χέρι έσφιξε τον λεπτό λαιμό της γυναίκας και άσκησε πίεση μέχρι που τα μάτια της γύρισαν και έχασε τις αισθήσεις της, λόγω έλλειψης οξυγόνου. O Σικαμαρού ακύρωσε το κάγκε και η γυναίκα έπεσε στο πάτωμα.

''Τα παρατάμε;'' ρώτησε στεναχωρημένος ο Έιζο.

''Όπως είπα πριν λίγο, γυρνάμε στο Κόνοχα. Θα κάνουμε μόνο μία στάση'' απάντησε ο Νάρα. ''Στο κάστρο του Κχο Σανγκ.'' Πρώτος αυτός και αμέσως μετά οι υπόλοιποι πήδησαν από το παράθυρο έξω και προσγειώθηκαν στο χώμα, αρκετά μέτρα πιο κάτω. Σύντομα, είχαν χαθεί μέσα στην νύχτα.

Πίσω τους, χρειάστηκε ώρα για να παραδοθεί το κάστρο στις φλόγες και να σταματήσουν οι κραυγές.


	4. Chapter 4

Δεν υπήρχε ούτε ένα σημείο του αρχαίου κάστρου στο οποίο οι γκρίζες πελώριες πέτρες να ξεπερνούν σε ύψος το ένα μέτρο. Όποια και να ήταν η αιτία που το κατέστρεψε σε τέτοιο βαθμό, η φύση είχε ολοκληρώσει το ολέθριο έργο. Χόρτα και λουλούδια είχαν φυτρώσει ανάμεσα στα χαλάσματα ενώ κουνούπια, μικρά πουλιά και πλήθος τρωκτικών ζώων είχαν βρει στα ερείπια ένα ασφαλές σπίτι. Τυχόν έπιπλα ή αντικείμενα που δεν είχαν παρθεί ή λεηλατηθεί, εδώ και καιρό είχαν μετατραπεί σε σκόνη.

Σίγουρα ήταν ένα μελαγχολικό μέρος, γεμάτο αναμνήσεις. Μόνοι του επισκέπτες, δεκαετίες τώρα, ήταν ο ήλιος, που επεδίωκε έστω και προσωρινά, να διώξει τις σκιές μακριά από αυτό το μέρος και η βροχή, που ξέπλενε την σκόνη και το χώμα, ξανά και ξανά και ξανά.

Μα σήμερα αυτό θα άλλαζε. Ότι λίγο είχε απομείνει από το τεράστιο κάστρο είχε ντυθεί στα πορφυρά για να υποδεχτεί νέους καλεσμένους. Μία πρώτη ομάδα ήταν ήδη εκεί και δύο από αυτούς φρουρούσαν την είσοδο μιας υπόγειας στοάς που κατέβαινε βαθιά μέσα στα σωθικά του κάστρου. Η τρύπα καλυπτόταν από μία ογκώδη πέτρα, η οποία είχε μετακινηθεί περίπου μία ώρα πριν.

Η δεύτερη ομάδα επισκεπτών βρισκόταν καλυμμένη πίσω από σωρούς πετρών και σάπιων ξύλων. Για αρκετά λεπτά τώρα παρατηρούσαν προσεχτικά τους δύο φρουρούς.

Ο περισσότερο αγχωμένος εξ αυτών ήταν ο Σικαμαρού. Δικαιολογημένα. Ήξερε τώρα και αυτός και οι φίλοι του τι ακριβώς αντιμετώπιζαν. Ο Νέτζι το είχε ονομάσει, με δόσεις κυνισμού και λυρισμού, μια σκιά από το παρελθόν, που γύρισε για να τους στοιχειώσει. Και ο Νάρα συμφωνούσε. Πριν είκοσι λεπτά, η τραγική επαλήθευση της δήλωσης τούτης ήρθε. Είχαν αντικρίσει τον Κάμπουτο να εισέρχεται στην στοά συνοδευόμενος από δύο μίμτζα του ήχου.

Κάμπουτο.

Οροτσιμάρου. Σάανιν. Καταζητούμενος κι επικηρυγμένος. Φονιάς του Σαρουτόμπι. Το φίδι που πρέπει αμείλικτα να πατηθεί, κατά τον Έιζο.

Σάσκε. Αποστάτης και προδότης. Ο ένας από τους δύο τελευταίους ζωντανούς Ούτσιχα.

Οι πέντε τους είχαν μπλέξει σε κάτι άκρως επικίνδυνο. Αλλά κανείς δεν ήταν πρόθυμος να τα παρατήσει και να γυρίσει, με σκυμμένο το κεφάλι, πίσω. Ο Κίμπα δεν ήθελε ούτε να το σκέφτεται, ο Νέτζι δεν μπορούσε να πισωγυρίσει λόγω ιδεολογίας, η Μάι είχε πεισμώσει, τόσο πολύ που παρέμενε σιωπηλή, αν και τα μάτια της λέγαν πολλά, ο Έιζο είχε ορκιστεί να γευτεί αίμα.

Βέβαια, ήταν κάτι απρόσμενο, που μόλις πριν τρεις μέρες, κανείς τους δεν φανταζόταν ότι θα αντιμετωπίσει. Τώρα όμως ήταν πρόθυμοι να φτάσουν στο τέλος, όποιο κι αν αυτό είναι.

Το πλεονέκτημα που είχαν στηριζόταν στο ότι σε αντίθεση με την προηγούμενη φορά, σε αντίθεση με όλες τις προηγούμενες φορές, διέθεταν χρόνο για προετοιμασία και σχεδιασμό. Άπλετο. Ο Σικαμαρού είχε κοιμηθεί το λιγότερο από όλους, στην διάρκεια της μέρας μετά την φυγή τους, προσπαθώντας να βρει την σωστή λύση στο πρόβλημα που υπήρχε μπροστά τους.

Το παράξενο ήταν ότι η σφαίρα του Κχο Σανγκ είχε περάσει σε δεύτερη μοίρα. Όλοι τους, ακόμα κι ο Έιζο, είχαν επικεντρώσει στον Οροτσιμάρου και, παρ' ότι όλα τα στοιχεία υποδείκνυαν πως κάτι σημαντικό μαγειρεύεται, ο στόχος της ομάδας είχε επαναπροσδιοριστεί. Η αρχική αποστολή είχε μετατραπεί σε δευτερεύουσα.

Με τον Νέτζι είχε συζητήσει τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες και είχαν καταλήξει σε αυτό που ο Κίμπα δέχτηκε πρόθυμα μ' ένα γέλιο-ιαχή και ο Έιζο το είχε χαρακτηρίσει ως πιθανόν να πετύχει.

Περιλάμβανε πολλά στάδια, τα οποία ήταν άρρηκτα συνδεδεμένα με ποιούς ακριβώς εχθρούς θα βρουν μπροστά τους και σε κάθε στάδιο δινόταν η μέγιστη προσοχή ώστε να επιτευχθεί νίκη. Βέβαια, κάθε ένα στάδιο θεωρούταν απλώς ένας πρόλογος για το επόμενο στην σειρά.

Στο παρόν, οι πέντε δεν μιλούσαν και κοιτούσαν έντονα τους φρουρούς. Ο Ακαμαρού βρισκόταν λίγο πίσω τους, κολλημένος στο έδαφος, περιμένοντας. Ο Σικαμαρού γύρισε στον Έιζο.

''Καλύτερα να ξεκινήσεις, Έιζο. Η ώρα είναι καλή. Καλή επιτυχία.''

Ο Έιζο έγνεψε βλοσυρά και χάθηκε μπρος από τα μάτια τους, γινόμενος ένα με τις σκιές. Έγινε και ο ίδιος σκιά και χρησιμοποιώντας τες σαν μέσο κίνησης, έφτασε πίσω από τους δύο νίντζα. Μια ασθενής σκιά έπεφτε πάνω σε μια ογκώδη σπασμένη πέτρα πίσω από τους ανυποψίαστους φρουρούς. Μπήκε μέσα της.

Διοχέτευσε κι άλλο τσάκρα γύρω του και βγήκε ο μισός από την κρυψώνα του, αποκτώντας ξανά υλική μορφή. Η γυμνή λεπίδα που κρατούσε σηκώθηκε ψηλά και κατέβηκε με δύναμη, σχίζοντας τον αέρα. Ο πρώτος φρουρός δεν κατάλαβε τι τον χτύπησε. Πέρασε αστραπιαία από την ζωή στον θάνατο. Το κεφάλι του ταξίδεψε πλάγια και πέρασε μπροστά από τα έκπληκτα μάτια του δεύτερου φρουρού. Αυτός χρειαζόταν χρόνο. Τον ήθελε προκειμένου να καταλάβει πρώτον ότι ο σύντροφός του ήταν νεκρός και δεύτερον ότι κινδυνεύει θανάσιμα. Δεν τον διέθετε. Το κατάνα έκοψε ευθεία τον λαιμό και βγήκε απ' την άλλη μεριά. Ο νίντζα έπεσε κάτω.

''Εντυπωσιακό. Δεν γνώριζα ότι το σπαθί του είναι τόσο δυνατό.'' αναφώνησε ο Κίμπα, με την Μάι να συμφωνεί μαζί του.

''Δύο αποκεφαλισμοί. Ένα απλό κατάνα θα δυσκολευόταν να το πετύχει.''

''Δεν είστε αρκετά παρατηρητικοί. Δεν έχετε δει τις χρυσές γραμμές πάνω στο σπαθί του;'' ρώτησε ο Νέτζι. H Τεντεν κι o Κίμπα κούνησαν το κεφάλι τους αρνητικά.

''Παλιά, όταν κατασκεύαζαν ένα σπαθί δοκίμαζαν την κόψη του τοποθετώντας δεμένους σκλάβους στην σειρά και κόβοντας τα κεφάλια τους με ένα χτύπημα του κατάνα. Όσα κεφάλια κατόρθωνε να κόψει πέρα ως πέρα, τόσες γραμμές από χρυσό επάλειφαν πάνω στην λεπίδα. Το σπαθί του Έιζο έχει εφτά γραμμές. Είναι πράγματι φοβερό όπλο.'' εξήγησε ο Νέτζι και ξαναγύρισε την προσοχή του μπροστά, εκεί που υπήρχαν δύο πτώματα.

Ο Έιζο είχε κοιτάξει μέσα στην στοά. Βλέποντας με ευχαρίστηση τους δαυλούς που υπήρχαν κάθε τόσο ξαναμπήκε στις σκιές και προωθήθηκε μπροστά, βαθύτερα μέσα στην καρδιά του κάστρου και προς το άγνωστο.

Και ήταν σφαγή αυτό που επακολούθησε, εκεί, στα ερείπια του κάστρου του Κχο Σανγκ.

Υπήρχαν διάδρομοι και δωμάτια. Κάποιος είχε κατασκευάσει κάτι το περίτεχνο στα έγκατα της γης, για να διασφαλιστεί πως, ακόμα και το κάστρο αν κυριευτεί, θα υπάρχει ένα καταφύγιο για τους αμυνόμενους. Το οικοδόμημα κάτω από το οικοδόμημα ήταν στέρεα φτιαγμένο. Κανένα σημάδι φθοράς ή καταστροφής δεν υπήρχε. Φαινόταν λες κι ο χρόνος να έχει ηθελημένα αγνοήσει το μέρος.

Μέσα σ' αυτές τις στοές κινούταν ο Έιζο. Τον δρόμο του τον έβρισκε πηγαίνοντας από φρουρό σε φρουρό. Σκότωνε γρήγορα, χωρίς αντίσταση, τους νίντζα του ήχου και συνέχιζε. Προχωρούσε όλο και βαθύτερα με έναν επικίνδυνο τελικό προορισμό ολοένα και πιο κοντά.

* * *

Το δωμάτιο ήταν ένα τέλειο τετράγωνο, είκοσι μέτρα κάτω από την γη. Κενό από κάθε έπιπλο και διακόσμηση, πλην δύο αντικειμένων. Απέναντι από την μοναδική είσοδο υπήρχε μια μεγάλη σιδερένια πόρτα γεμάτη ανάγλυφες παραστάσεις και ρούνους. Ήταν ένα έργο τέχνης πάνω στο οποίο δεκάδες σαμουράι αντιμετώπιζαν δαίμονες. Ανάμεσά τους πετούσαν πλήθος από κάμι και νεκροκεφαλές, αναποφάσιστοι για το με ποια μεριά πρέπει να συμμαχήσουν. Πάνω απ' όλη αυτήν την μάχη πετούσαν δράκοι, σε κόκκινα και μαύρα χρώματα ενώ στην κορυφή της πόρτας βρισκόταν ένας τεράστιος ήλιος φτιαγμένος από ένα φωσφορίζων μέταλλο , του οποίου οι ακτίνες φώτιζαν τα πάντα. Η πόρτα θα ζύγιζε αρκετούς τόνους και δεν υπήρχε καμιά κλειδαριά. Ερμητικά κλειστή, δήλωνε το τέλος μιας διαδρομής.

Ακριβώς στο κέντρο του δωματίου, ανάμεσα στην μυστηριώδη πόρτα και στην είσοδο, έστεκε ένας μικρός πράσινος κίονας. Το ύψος του ήταν γύρω στα πενήντα εκατοστά και ήταν φτιαγμένος ολοκληρωτικά από ένα άγνωστο πετράδι. Διέθετε μια δική του λάμψη, όχι ισχυρή, σε κάθε περίπτωση όμως υπαρκτή. Πάνω του βρισκόταν τοποθετημένη η σφαίρα που είχε προκαλέσει τόσους θανάτους. Το τεχνούργημα του Κχο Σανγκ. Πλέον έλαμπε κι αυτό με ένα πράσινο φως.

Γύρω από τον κίονα, μια σύναξη κακού πραγματοποιούταν. Δύο επικαλυπτόμενα τρίγωνα είχαν ζωγραφιστεί με αίμα στο κρύο πάτωμα και πλήθος ρούνων υπήρχαν μέσα στην επιφάνεια τους. Ένας ειδήμων στην δαιμονική γλώσσα θα αναγνώριζε στους ρούνους λέξεις και φράσεις που δήλωναν προστασία, θάνατο και κυριαρχία. Οι δύο από τους τρεις άντρες που στέκονταν γονατιστοί στις κορυφές του ενός τριγώνου ήταν γνωστοί στον Έιζο. Τον τρίτο τον είχε δει μόλις πριν λίγη ώρα. Το μόνο που τον εμπόδιζε απ' το να επιτεθεί αμέσως ήταν οι διαταγές του Σικαμαρού και το ότι ο ρόλος του, για την ώρα τουλάχιστον, ήταν να καθαρίσει τον δρόμο μέχρι εδώ. Αυτό το είχε πετύχει, οπότε παρέμεινε κρυμμένος στις σκιές και παρακολούθησε με ενδιαφέρον αυτά που διαδραματίζονταν ακριβώς από κάτω του.

''Είμαστε έτοιμοι, Οροτσιμάρου – σάμα.''

O σάανιν με την χλωμή επιδερμίδα χαμογέλασε χαιρέκακα μόλις άκουσε τα λόγια του συνεργάτη του. Ως απάντηση, τοποθέτησε την ανοιχτή του παλάμη πάνω σ' έναν από τους ρούνους και μουρμούρισε κάποιες φράσεις. Ήταν η αρχή της τελετής και αμέσως η φωνή του ενώθηκε με των άλλων δυο σε μία ψαλμωδία τρόμου και συνάμα δύναμης.

Δεν ήταν ότι ο Έιζο δεν γνώριζε από τέτοιες τελετές τσάκρα. Αλλά το ότι συμμετείχαν σε αυτήν οι συγκεκριμένοι άνδρες, των οποίων οι δυνάμεις είναι τεράστιες, σήμαινε ότι το αποτέλεσμα θα ήταν κι αυτό τιτάνιας ισχύος. Που θα χρησίμευε όλη αυτή η δύναμη που θα απελευθερωνόταν;

Τσάκρα άρχισε να εκρέει από τα σώματα των νίντζα. Σε τεράστιες ποσότητες. Ήταν τόσο πυκνό που πλέον ήταν ορατό στον καθένα. Ένα γαλάζιο ρευστό αέριο ίδιο με την φθινοπωρινή ομίχλη. Σιγά σιγά πλησίαζε τον μικρό κίονα και την σφαίρα. Κινούταν προς τα εκεί με σκοπό, ίδιο με φίδι που κοντοζυγώνει ύπουλα το θήραμα του. Η θάλασσα του τσάκρα άρχισε να συρρικνώνεται σε μία ευθεία λωρίδα , τόσο συμπαγή που δεν μπορούσες να δεις από την άλλη μεριά και η άκρη της εισχώρησε μέσα στην σφαίρα. Βγήκε από την άλλη μεριά με το χρώμα να έχει μετατραπεί από μπλε σε μαύρο. Υπό τους ήχους των τριών φωνών που είχαν γίνει μία, το παραμορφωμένο τσάκρα σύρθηκε προς την πόρτα. Την έφτασε σε δευτερόλεπτα και οι τρεις νίντζα σταμάτησαν την τελετή, μιας και η δουλειά τους είχε τελειώσει. Με το που το αγγίχθηκε η πόρτα από την μαύρη ενέργεια, χάθηκε. Την μία στιγμή βρισκόταν εκεί, ακίνητη και ανίκητη ενώ την αμέσως επόμενη υπήρχε μόνο κενό και από την πόρτα ούτε ίχνος.

Δεν σταμάτησε όμως εκεί η μαύρη ενέργεια. Εισήλθε στο σκοτάδι του επόμενου δωματίου. Ο Orochimaru περίμενε υπομονετικά. Μόλις όλο το τσάκρα, περνώντας μέσα από την σφαίρα του Κχο Σανγκ, έγινε μαύρο, σηκώθηκε όρθιος.

''Πάμε Κάμπουτο. Ας μην τον αφήσουμε να περιμένει.''

''Χάι, Οροτσιμάρου – σάμα.'' απάντησε αυτός και στάθηκε στα πόδια του, παράλληλα με τον Σάσκε.

Ο σάανιν και ο Κάμπουτο, με αργό βηματισμό, περπάτησαν προς το δωμάτιο και, στιγμές πριν απορροφηθούν από το σκοτάδι που τους περίμενε, ο σάανιν κοντοστάθηκε.

''Σάσκε, μείνε εδώ…και όσο περιμένεις, εξόντωσε τα ποντίκια.''

''Χάι'' απάντησε με μια μανιακή ικανοποίηση το αγόρι. ''Δεν θα υπάρξουν λάθη αυτή την φορά.'' Τράβηξε το σπαθί που είχε περασμένο στην πλάτη του και περίμενε ωσότου οι δύο νίντζα να μπουν στο δωμάτιο. Ύστερα στράφηκε προς τα πάνω, μην εστιάζοντας κάπου συγκεκριμένα και φώναξε ''Έλα έξω Σοκούμο. Όπου κι αν είσαι.''

Ήταν αναμενόμενο. Δεν ήταν ο τέλειος τρόπος για να κρυφτεί κάποιος και εξάλλου, αυτός που τον φώναζε ήταν Ούτσιχα. Όχι ένας από τους ηλίθιους φρουρούς που είχε σκοτώσει πριν με τόση ευκολία. Το δίλημμα ήταν αν θα έπρεπε να φύγει, γυρίζοντας πίσω στους φίλους του και λέγοντας τους τι ακριβώς είχε συμβεί ή αντίθετα, μένοντας εδώ, να εμπλακεί σε μάχη με τον καριόλη με το σαρίνγκαν. Παρά το ότι ο Σικαμαρού τους είχε προειδοποιήσει για το πως θα εξελιχτεί μία τέτοια μονομαχία, ο Έιζο θεωρούσε πως έχει πιθανότητες νίκης.

Με μια περιφρονητική κίνηση του κεφαλιού του, χαμογέλασε, όπως ακριβώς μειδιά ο Κίμπα όταν είναι έτοιμος να αποτολμήσει κάτι παρανοϊκό. Ταξιδεύοντας μέσω των σκιών, έφτασε δίπλα στον Σάσκε. Ξεπετάχτηκε σαν πάνθηρας, με το σπαθί έτοιμο να χτυπήσει. Ακούστηκε ατσάλι πάνω σε ατσάλι και οι δυο πολεμιστές βρέθηκαν πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο σε μία εμπλοκή σπαθιών που δύσκολα σπάει.

Ο Σάσκε, πάντα σοβαρός, ενεργοποίησε το Σαρίνγκαν και κάρφωσε το βλέμμα του στον Έιζο. Ο οποίος παράλυσε, πιασμένος στην ψευδαίσθηση που δημιούργησε το κόκκινο μάτι. Το σπαθί του Ούτσιχα σηκώθηκε για να χτυπήσει τον αβοήθητο αντίπαλο του και ξανακατέβηκε σχεδόν αμέσως για να αποκρούσει μία ευθεία προβολή του κατάνα του Έιζο προς το στήθος του Σάσκε. To ίδιο απεγνωσμένα, κατάφερε, πάλι την τελευταία στιγμή, να αποκρούσει άλλες δύο προβολές του εχθρικού κατάνα.

Έκπληκτος, οπισθοχώρησε και κοίταξε τον Έιζο που χαμογελούσε. Και είδε, στο αδύναμο φως που έριχναν οι δαυλοί, ότι στα μάτια του είχαν συγκεντρωθεί σκιές.

''Το σαρίνγκαν σου δεν μπορεί να τις διαπεράσει.'' Με αυτήν την προειδοποίηση ο Έιζο επιτέθηκε, στριφογυρνώντας το σπαθί γύρω από το κεφάλι του.

Όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά δεν τον εμποδίζουν και στο ελάχιστο να βλέπει, σκέφτηκε o Σάσκε, παρεμβάλλοντας το κατάνα του ανάμεσα στο κεφάλι του και το σπαθί του Έιζο που κατέβαινε. Ακούστηκε μία δυνατή κλαγγή και το χέρι του Σάσκε μούδιασε.

''Τέτοια τεχνάσματα δεν θα σε σώσουν.'' είπε ο Σάσκε και, αλλάζοντας χέρι στο όπλο, επιτέθηκε με καινούρια ορμή.

* * *

''Έχουν περάσει δέκα λεπτά.''

''Μμμμ, ας ξεκινήσουμε.''

''Πως θα βρούμε τον Έιζο;''

''Απλά θα ακολουθήσουμε τα πτώματα.'' απάντησε με ευχάριστο ύφος ο Κίμπα.

''Οι νίντζα του ήχου απέδειξαν στο κάστρο του Ζένκο ότι δεν είναι σπουδαίοι πολεμιστές. Ο φίλος μας δεν θα έχει πρόβλημα μαζί τους.'' Με αυτά τα λόγια, ο Νάρα ξεκίνησε. Δίπλα του περπατούσε ο Νέτζι και από πίσω έρχονταν ο Κίμπα με την Μάι.

Πριν διασχίσουν τριάντα μέτρα, η φωνή της Μάι τους σταμάτησε.

''Σταθείτε.'' Γυρίζοντας όλοι, είδαν ότι είχε παραμείνει στην θέση της. Κάτι κράταγε. ''Θέλω, πριν μπούμε στην στοά, να μάθετε κάτι.'' Και υπό το απορημένο βλέμμα του Σικαμαρού και του Κίμπα, φόρεσε την μάσκα ANBU που είχε στο χέρι της. Ήταν μαύρη, ένδειξη ενός ANBU που δεν έχει γευτεί ακόμα αίμα και αναπαριστούσε μία λύκαινα. Στο σημείο του μετώπου είχε χαραχτεί το σήμα του Κόνοχα και ακριβώς κάτω από τις τρύπες των ματιών δύο λεπτές κόκκινες γραμμές υπήρχαν.

''Τρεις μήνες έχουν περάσει από τότε που έγινα δεκτή στους ANBU.'' Ο τόνος της ήταν σχεδόν απολογητικός, μην ξέροντας ποια θα είναι η αντίδραση των φίλων της.

Ώστε είχε δίκιο, σκέφτηκε ο Σικαμαρού και κοίταξε τον Κίμπα, ο οποίος χοροπήδησε ενθουσιασμένα. ''ANBU ε; Τέλειο. Το βρίσκω σχεδόν αδύνατο να αντισταθώ.''

''Όντως,'' παρενέβη ο Νάρα ''είναι πολύ καλό που έχουμε μία κουνόιτσι ANBU μαζί μας. Θα βοηθήσεις. Ασφαλώς, έχω απορίες και θα ήθελα να μου το πεις νωρίτερα αλλά όλα αυτά μπορούν να περιμένουν. Έχουμε κάτι σημαντικότερο να κάνουμε. Πάμε.''

Γυρίζοντας, κατευθύνθηκε προς την είσοδο της υπόγειας στοάς. Τον ακολούθησαν πειθήνια. Ήταν καλό που όλοι είχαν δεχτεί ήρεμα τα νέα. Αν και ο Νέτζι πρέπει να το ήξερε. Δεν είχε αντιδράσει στο παραμικρό.

Και τώρα, φίλοι μου, καλή επιτυχία σε όλους μας.

Η αγέλη πήγε να συναντήσει το πέμπτο μέλος της. Και την μάχη.

* * *

Υπήρχε η αίσθηση της απεραντοσύνης. Το δωμάτιο ήταν τεράστιο, φτιαγμένο για τιτάνες. Θα μπορούσαν κάλλιστα να μην υπάρχουν τείχη πέραν του πατώματος και αυτό να εκτείνεται στο άπειρο. Η πλήρης απουσία φωτός προσέδιδε στην ιδέα του μη τέλους, στην εντύπωση ότι οι άνθρωποι είναι μυρμήγκια μέσα σ' αυτόν τον χώρο. Ο Κάμπουτο αμέσως ένιωσε ασήμαντος, σαν μια προσωρινή σκιά που σύντομα θα σβήσει από τον ήλιο. Έκανε ένα τζούτσου φωτός και μερικές δεκάδες μέτρα γύρω του φωτίστηκαν, χωρίς πάλι να αποκαλυφτεί ένα τέλος στο δωμάτιο, παρά μόνο πέτρες, ίδιες και απαράλλαχτες, ένα σκοτεινό μοτίβο πατώματος, κενό από κάθε αντικείμενο ή αρχιτεκτονική διακόσμηση.

Η απαισιοδοξία άρχισε να κατατρώει τον Κάμπουτο. Όχι όμως και τον Οροτσιμάρου. Ήταν προετοιμασμένος και είχε σημαντικότερα πράγματα να σκέφτεται απ' το να ασχολείται με άδεια αισθήματα όπως απογοήτευση.

Άρχισε τις επικλήσεις. Δάγκωσε το δάχτυλό του και με το αίμα εκτέλεσε μια τεχνική τζούτσου. Ο χώρος μπροστά του γέμισε καπνό και όταν διαλύθηκε, εντός ενός χρονικού διαστήματος που δεν ξεπερνούσε τα δευτερόλεπτα, ένα τεράστιο μοβ φίδι βρισκόταν μπροστά στους δύο νίντζα. O όφις ήταν έτοιμος να ορμήσει.

''Τι είναι αυτό το μέρος, Οροτσιμάρου; Που με μπλέκεις;'' Η φωνή του φιδιού ήταν γεμάτη μίσος και πανουργία. Τα λόγια του και μόνο, βγαλμένα από διχαλωτή γλώσσα, μπορούσαν να υπνωτίσουν και έφερναν μια ελαφριά ζάλη στους κατώτερους ανθρώπους.

''Ζητώ την βοήθεια σου, Μάντρα – σάμα. Ως αντάλλαγμα έχω προετοιμάσει εκατό θυσίες και το αίμα παραπάνω από διακοσίων ανθρώπων σε περιμένει.''

Ο Μάντρα κατέβασε το κεφάλι του ώστε να κοιτάει τον σάανιν στα μάτια. Ήταν προς τιμήν του Οροτσιμάρου το ότι δεν φάνηκε να επηρεάζεται στο ελάχιστο από τον τρόμο που υπήρχε μπροστά του. Λίγοι ήταν αυτοί που μπορούσαν να αντέξουν το κοίταγμα από αυτές τις δύο κίτρινες σφαίρες του φιδιού.

''Χμ...Αναγνωρίζω αυτό το μέρος. Το ξέρω από τους μύθους. Να θυμάσαι, Οροτσιμάρου, ότι δεν μπορώ να πεθάνω. Έχεις πάρα πολλά να χάσεις.'' Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Μάντρα έκλεισε τα μάτια του και κουλουριάστηκε. Σταμάτησε ακόμα και τον χτύπο της καρδιάς του και απλά, περίμενε.

Η επόμενη δουλειά του Οροτσιμάρου απαιτούσε περισσότερη συγκέντρωση. Τα χέρια του σχημάτισαν μία περίτεχνη ακολουθία από σφραγίδες και το τσάκρα του κινήθηκε προς τα έξω. Επρόκειτο για μια απαγορευμένη τεχνική τζούτσου και η προσπάθεια έκανε τον νίντζα να ιδρώσει προκειμένου να πετύχει το επιθυμητό αποτέλεσμα.

Μπροστά του, δύο φέρετρα άρχισαν να βγαίνουν από το έδαφος. Οι πέτρες έσπασαν από τα αντικείμενα που προσπαθούσαν να βγουν έξω και χώμα, με μια μυρωδιά νοσηρή και σαπισμένη κύλησε γύρω από τα φέρετρα. Ο Κάμπουτο έβλεπε σιωπηλός τα δύο κουτιά να ανοίγουν και δύο άντρες να βγαίνουν έξω με ασταθές βήμα. O Κάμπουτο ήταν ένας αλαζονικός άνδρας, σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του, αλλά τώρα, θα δίσταζε να βρεθεί αντιμέτωπος με τους δύο συγκεκριμένους νεκροζώντανους. Στραβοκατάπιε.

Ο ένας εκ του ζευγαριού, κοντός με ξανθά μαλλιά που έφταναν ως την μέση του στράφηκε στον Οροτσιμάρου. ''Ποιές είναι οι διαταγές σου;'' Φορούσε ένα μαύρο κιμονό και το χιτάι – ίτε στο μέτωπό του είχε χαραγμένο ένα τρίγωνο του οποίου οι πλευρές ήταν καμπυλωτές. Στην ζώνη του, δύο κατάνα ήταν περασμένα και ένα τρίτο βρισκόταν στην πλάτη του.

Η απάντηση του Οροτσιμάρου ήταν εντελώς περιφρονητική, κατάλληλη προς δύο σκλάβους που είχαν ξαναζήσει χάρη σ' αυτόν. ''Θα πολεμήσεις και θα πεθάνεις για μένα.'' Οι δύο άνδρες υποκλίθηκαν.

''Και τώρα περιμένουμε'' δήλωσε ο σάανιν. O Κάμπουτο έγνευσε και κάθησε οκλαδόν στο πάτωμα. Δεν θα χρειαζόταν να περιμένουν πολύ. Το μαύρο τσάκρα είχε εξαφανιστεί απ' το οπτικό τους πεδίο, ολοένα κινούμενο βαθύτερα στο δωμάτιο. Κάποιο μέρος του θα πρέπει να έχει αρχίσει να εισχωρεί στο έδαφος. Σύντομα.

* * *

Μέχρι τώρα είχαν συναντήσει έξι πτώματα. Είχαν σκοτωθεί γρήγορα, ανώδυνα. Κανένα ίχνος πάλης δεν υπήρχε. Η αγέλη είχε προσπεράσει τους νεκρούς χωρίς να σπαταλήσει δεύτερη ματιά.

Πρώτοι πήγαιναν ο Σικαμαρού κι ο Νέτζι, ακολουθούμενοι απ' την Μάι. Ο Κίμπα και ο Ακαμαρού έρχονταν τελευταίοι, αποτελώντας την καλύτερη οπισθοφυλακή. Βάδιζαν γρήγορα αλλά σιωπηλά, καθώς τώρα οι λέξεις ήταν περιττές. Το μόνο που ενδιέφερε ήταν να φτάσουν έγκαιρα.

Το μέρος ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερο σε έκταση από το κάστρο πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους. Υπήρχαν στην πορεία τους δωμάτια και επιπρόσθετοι διακλαδιζόμενοι διάδρομοι, όμως δεν τους έδιναν σημασία. Ακολουθούσαν το θανατηφόρο έργο του Έιζο στο κύριο διάδρομο, που ήταν και ο πιο πλατύς. Και οι νεκροί πλήθαιναν.

Ήταν μετά από μία ομάδα τεσσάρων σφαγιασμένων νίντζα, στην είσοδο ενός θαλάμου που κάποτε χρησίμευε ως φυλάκιο, που επήλθε η καταστροφή. Ο Σικαμαρού, ο Νέτζι και η Μάι είχαν εισέλθει στο μακρόστενο δωμάτιο και από πίσω τους, ο Ακαμαρού πάτησε μια πέτρα και το βάρος του την έσπρωξε προς τα μέσα. Ένας ξερός μεταλλικός ήχος ακούστηκε και ακριβώς στην είσοδο ένας τεράστιος τετράγωνος μαύρος ογκόλιθος έπεσε προς τα κάτω.

Η μόνη που κατάλαβε έγκαιρα τι γινόταν και είχε έναν κάποιο χρόνο αντίδρασης ήταν η Μάι. Δίχως να το πολυσκεφτεί, γύρισε και πήδησε προς τα έξω. Χρειάστηκε να σκύψει, αφού το άνοιγμα μειωνόταν όλο και περισσότερο και στιγμές πριν η βαριά πέτρα σφραγίσει εντελώς την είσοδο, βρέθηκε σερνόμενη δίπλα στον λευκό σκύλο. Μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα η ομάδα κόπηκε στα δυο και ανάμεσα τους υπήρχαν δεκάδες κιλά από γρανίτη.

''Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;'' ρώτησε λίγο θυμωμένα ο Κίμπα, κατά βάθος όμως χαιρόταν για την απόφασή της.

''Καθαρό ένστικτο.'' απάντησε ψύχραιμα η κοπέλα. ''Δεν θα ήταν σωστό να μείνεις μόνος σου.''

Ο Ακαμαρού, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι αυτό έγινε από λάθος του, χίμηξε στον ογκόλιθο με την τεχνική γκατσούουγκα. Χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να αποσπάσει μικρά πέτρινα θραύσματα.

''Ακαμαρού, σταμάτα. Είναι ανώφελο.'' διέταξε ο Κίμπα όταν είδε τον σκύλο του να παίρνει φόρα για να ξαναχτυπήσει τον τοίχο. Σκέφτηκε τις επιλογές που του παρουσίαζε αυτή η παγίδα, η οποία βέβαια, με την ατυχία τους στο ύψιστο, θα πρέπει να ήταν η μόνη που λειτουργούσε τόσα χρόνια μετά. Δεν μπορούσε να σπάσει τον τοίχο. Ούτε οι άλλοι δύο μπορούσαν από την άλλη μεριά. Το μόνο που έμενε ήταν να ελπίζει ότι κάποια από τις παρόδους που είχαν προσπεράσει θα τον οδηγούσε στους φίλους του. Ναι. Θα ακολουθούσε την μυρωδιά τους. Και θα ευχόταν το καλύτερο.

''Ακολουθήστε με'' είπε και έτρεξε προς τα πίσω, μπαίνοντας στον πρώτο διάδρομο δεξιά που βρήκε. Ευτυχώς υπήρχαν δαυλοί και δεν θα αντιμετώπιζαν δυσάρεστες εκπλήξεις.

''Καταλαβαίνω τι πας να κάνεις.'' μίλησε η Τεντεν από πίσω του. ''Μπορεί να υπάρχουν κι άλλες παγίδες όμως.''

Ο Κίμπα ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους του. Δεν το είχε σκεφτεί αυτό. Αλλά καμία σημασία δεν είχε. Προείχε να φτάσουν τους τρεις φίλους τους. Συνέχισαν με την ίδια ταχύτητα μέσα στους διαδρόμους.

* * *

''Ας ελπίσουμε να μας συναντήσουν πιο κάτω. Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα άλλο.''

Ο Σικαμαρού κοίταξε τον Νέτζι που είχε ενεργοποιημένο το Μπαϊακούγκαν. Αν ήταν στην θέση του Κίμπα, θα έκανε το ίδιο. Αλλά και πάλι ήταν μεγάλη ατυχία. Για την ώρα, έπρεπε να αφαιρέσει τον Κίμπα και την Μάι απ' τα σχέδια του. Μεντοκσέι.

''Το να μείνουμε εδώ είναι άσκοπο.'' είπε κι ο Νέτζι συμφώνησε. Άρχισαν πάλι την πορεία τους και τρία λεπτά μετά, ο Χιούγκα σταμάτησε με τον χέρι του τον Σικαμαρού. ''Ευθεία μπροστά. O Έιζο κι ο Σάσκε.''

Ο Σικαμαρού αναστέναξε. Περίμενε, πέρα από κάθε λογική ότι δεν θα παρουσιαζόταν μπροστά τους ο αναθεματισμένος Ούτσιχα. Ότι δεν θα χρειαστεί να αλληλεπιδράσουν μαζί του. Και αυτά τα λόγια του Νέτζι ήταν ο θάνατος των προσδοκιών του.

Ακολούθησε τον φίλο του που έτρεχε μπροστά και σύντομα ήχοι σπαθιών έφτασαν στα αυτιά του. Επιτάχυναν, έστριψαν αριστερά και μετά πάλι δεξιά και βρέθηκαν, αμφότεροι, στο δωμάτιο που γινόταν η μάχη.

Ο Έιζο και ο Σάσκε αντάλλαζαν σπαθιές και πίσω τους, σε μία μικρή πράσινη στήλη βρισκόταν μία σφαίρα. Παρ' ότι δεν την είχαν ξαναδεί ποτέ, κανείς τους δεν είχε αμφιβολία για το ότι αυτή ήταν η σφαίρα που κυνηγούσαν. Του Κχο Σανγκ.

Η ξαφνική είσοδος των δύο έδωσε μία παύση στην αναμέτρηση. Ο Σάσκε πήδησε προς τα πίσω και γονάτισε στο ένα πόδι. Ο Έιζο ακούμπησε την μύτη του κατάνα στο πάτωμα και πήρε ανάσες. Ήδη είχε μια μικρή αμυχή στο μπράτσο. ''Ο Οροτσιμάρου και ο Κάμπουτο βρίσκονται στο επόμενο δωμάτιο. Ξεμπερδεύουμε μ' αυτό το μπάσταρδο και πάμε να τους συναντήσουμε.'' ακούστηκε η φωνή του μέσα από σφιγμένα δόντια κι έκανε δύο βήματα προς τον Ούτσιχα. Σπίθες πετάχτηκαν από την τριβή του σπαθιού πάνω στο πέτρινο δάπεδο.

''Νέτζι και Σικαμαρού και ένας Σοκούμο. Για τον Κίμπα ξέρω ήδη. Ο πέμπτος ποιος είναι;''

''Η Μάι'' απάντησε μετά από λίγο ο Νέτζι.

''H Τεντεν; Στέλνουν μωρά εναντίον μου;''

''Μην ξεχνάς ότι ήσουν στην ίδια τάξη με αυτά τα μωρά.'' του αντιγύρισε ο Σικαμαρού. Ήταν ήρεμος, κύριος των συναισθημάτων του.

''Αυτά ανήκουν στο παρελθόν. Και εγώ το έχω κάψει.'' Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Σάσκε σηκώθηκε αργά αργά σε όρθια θέση.

''Συμβαίνει το ακριβώς αντίθετο. Το παρελθόν έχει κάψει εσένα, Σάσκε. Βαδίζεις σε έναν δρόμο γεμάτον μίσος και αίμα, ο οποίος δεν είναι καν δικός σου. Είναι το μονοπάτι που επέλεξε ο Ιτάτσι και το ακολουθείς τυφλά, ενώ θα έπρεπε να έχεις διαλέξει τον δικό σου δρόμο.''

''Δικός μου είναι. Όπως κι η επιλογή. Αυτό είναι κάτι που δεν θα τολμήσει να κάνει κανείς σας στο Κόνοχα. Αδυνατείτε να αναλάβετε τις ευθύνες σας.''

''Μην χαρακτηρίζεις ως δειλία κάθε τι που δεν καταλαβαίνεις. Εμείς δεν φοβόμαστε να κάνουμε λάθος. Δεν τρομοκρατούμαστε με το να μην είμαστε τέλειοι. Εσύ αντίθετα φοβάσαι τόσο πολύ να ζήσεις που – ''

''Δεν είσαι εσύ ικανός να με κρίνεις, Σικαμαρού. Δεν έχασες εσύ την οικογένειά σου εν μια νυκτί. Δεν ήσουν εσύ που στερήθηκες τα πάντα. Το μόνο που έχω πλέον είναι αναμνήσεις.''

''Ηλίθιε Σάσκε'' χαμογέλασε ο Σικαμαρού. ''Αναρωτιέμαι πως και αυτές οι πολύτιμες αναμνήσεις δεν κάηκαν μαζί με το υπόλοιπο παρελθόν σου.'' Ξάφνιασμα εμφανίστηκε αστραπιαία στα σαρίνγκαν, αφορμή για τον Νάρα να συνεχίσει. ''Και ο Γκάαρα έμεινε μόνο με αναμνήσεις. Και υπάρχει κι ένα άτομο που δεν είχε καθόλου αναμνήσεις γονιών ή φίλων…Κανείς τους δεν εξελίχτηκε σε μαλάκα όπως εσύ.''

Ο Σάσκε δίστασε για λίγο. ''Λόγια και μόνο λόγια, Νάρα. Εγώ εδώ και καιρό μιλώ με πράξεις. Ο Ιτάτσι – ''

''Ναι, o Ιτάτσι. Τι θα γίνει όταν τον σκοτώσεις; Τι νομίζεις ότι θα συμβεί; Θα είσαι ένας άνθρωπος χωρίς ψυχή. Πιστεύεις πως θα μπορέσεις να γυρίσεις πίσω; Στην Σάκουρα και στον Ναρούτο που θα σε υποδεχτούν ως ήρωα; Ως τον αγνό πολεμιστή που σκότωσε τον κακούργο; Μήπως σκέφτεσαι ότι θα πάρεις και την θέση του Χοκάγκε;''

''Μιλάς για μένα Νάρα, αλλά τι συμβαίνει με σένα; Γνωρίζω ότι δοκίμασες ήδη μια φορά να με γυρίσεις πίσω. Χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Τώρα προσπαθείς να κάνεις το ίδιο; Να εξιλεωθείς στα μάτια του χωριού για την προηγούμενη αποτυχία σου;''

''Τώρα εσύ, Ούτσιχα, παίζεις με τις λέξεις. Είσαι ασήμαντος. Για όλους σε αυτό το δωμάτιο και στο δίπλα. Το ξέρω το είδος σου. Μάθε το κι εσύ. Φανατικοί αλαζόνες που επικηρύσσονται και πεθαίνουν. Οι αληθινοί – ''

''Κρίμα Νάρα. Είσαι εδώ για να μιλήσεις. Εγώ για να πολεμήσω.'' Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Σάσκε χάραξε την παλάμη του με την μύτη του κατάνα και εκτέλεσε ένα τζούτσου επίκλησης. Αμέσως, μια τεράστια τίγρη εμφανίστηκε δίπλα στον κάτοχο του σαρίνγκαν.

Επρόκειτο για ένα υπέροχο ζώο, στο ίδιο περίπου μέγεθος με τον Ακαμαρού, με πανίσχυρους μύες και κίτρινα μάτια που είχαν δει τον θάνατο σε πολλές μορφές.

''Υπάρχουν ένα αγόρι, ένα κορίτσι και ένας σκύλος εδώ μέσα, αγαπητή μου. Φέρε μου τα πτώματά τους.''

Πριν προλάβει κάποιος ν' αντιδράσει, η τίγρη ξεχύθηκε μπροστά σαν σίφουνας. Την τελευταία στιγμή κυριολεκτικά, ο Νέτζι κι ο Σικαμαρού πήδησαν στο πλάι και η τίγρη βγήκε έξω και χάθηκε στον διάδρομο. Αν παρέμεναν στην θέση τους, η σύγκρουση και μόνον θα τους είχε λιώσει.

''Τώρα, ας ασχοληθώ με εσάς.'' είπε ο Σάσκε, τρέχοντας εναντίον του Σικαμαρού. Aπελευθέρωσε τσάκρα στο αριστερό του χέρι μέχρι που δημιούργησε μια μπάλα στο χρώμα του κεραυνού. Έβγαζε ήχο εκατοντάδων πουλιών και γραμμές ηλεκτρισμού έφευγαν απ' την σφαίρα προς κάθε κατεύθυνση. Με κατάνα και τσιντόρι πλησίαζε τον Νάρα, ο οποίος δεν είχε κατορθώσει να σηκωθεί ακόμα απ' το έδαφος. Ακόμα και υπό αυτές τις συνθήκες, ο ίσκιος του επιμηκύνθηκε προς τον Σάσκε, ξανά και ξανά, αλλά μάταια. Η σκιά δεν ήταν τόσο γρήγορη όσο ο νεαρός Ούτσιχα, που την απέφευγε εύκολα.

Έχοντας φτάσει στα δύο μέτρα από τον αντίπαλο του, o Σάσκε ήταν έτοιμος να τον χτυπήσει με τον τσιντόρι, όταν μια φιγούρα εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά δίπλα του. Αντέδρασε ενστικτωδώς. Έριξε το τσιντόρι προς αυτήν την κατεύθυνση και μύρισε σχεδόν αμέσως καμένη σάρκα. Παράλληλα ένιωσε έναν πόνο στο στήθος του, λίγο κάτω από τον ώμο. Γύρισε και είδε τον Έιζο, με τα πόδια άφαντα, χωμένα μέσα σε μία σκιά και το σπαθί του να έχει διαπεράσει τον ώμο του. Το τσιντόρι τον είχε πετύχει στο στομάχι στο σημείο όπου το σώμα ήταν μέσα στην σκιά. Ο νίντζα με την μάσκα, παρά το βαρύ τραύμα, δεν έδειχνε σε καμιά του κίνηση ότι πόναγε.

''Δεν φοβάμαι τις σκιές σας ανόητοι'' καυχήθηκε ο Σάσκε και πισωπάτησε για να βγει από την εμβέλεια του αντιπάλου του. Το κατάνα του Έιζο σύρθηκε έξω από την πληγή με έναν απαίσιο ήχο τριβής ατσαλιού σε κόκαλο.

''Μην φοβάσαι τις σκιές, αλλά την φωνή που τις διατάζει.'' ψιθύρισε ο Έιζο κι άρχισε να ανοιγοκλείνει το στόμα του, χωρίς να βγαίνει φωνή. Παντού στο δωμάτιο, από το κέντρο μέχρι την πιο απομακρυσμένη γωνία, οι σκιές ζωντάνεψαν.

* * *

Υπήρχαν αρχέγονες δυνάμεις σ' αυτόν τον κόσμο. Ζούσαν στα όρια της φαντασίας, στην ομίχλη των μύθων και στα παραμύθια των παιδιών. Αν η ύπαρξη τους γινόταν γνωστή, η καθημερινότητα θα μετατρεπόταν σε εφιάλτη.

Η διάρκεια ζωής τους μετριόταν σε αιώνες, απόδειξη της ισχύος τους. Επρόκειτο για παντοδύναμα όντα, τα οποία είχαν αναλάβει ανά καιρούς ρόλους τυράννων, σφαγέων, ηγεμόνων, απειλής.

Έτσι, ήταν απόλυτα δικαιολογημένος ο αποκλεισμός και η φυλάκισή τους.

Το μαύρο τσάκρα που είχε απελευθερωθεί κατά την τελετή, διείσδυε ανάμεσα στις πέτρες και κατέβαινε όλο και πιο βαθιά, μέχρι που έφτασε σε ένα απ' αυτά τα όντα. Το τύλιξε, το αγκάλιασε σαν το φιλί του εραστή, μπήκε μέσα του. Έφτασε απαλά στην καρδιά του και στο μυαλό του και το ξύπνησε.

Πήρε αρκετά λεπτά στο πλάσμα για να θυμηθεί το όνομά του και ποιος είναι. Ανακάλεσε στην μνήμη του ότι είχε φυλακιστεί, άγνωστο για πόσο, και με τι τρόπο. Αυτή η σκέψη τον εξαγρίωσε.

Η οργή έγινε μίσος και τίναξε το σώμα του, σπάζοντας και θρυμματίζοντας πέτρες. Άνοιξε τα δυνατά φτερά του και σαν ελατήριο πήδησε προς τα πάνω. Ήθελε εκδίκηση, πριν όλα τα άλλα. Τσάκρα βγήκε απ' το σώμα του, τόσο έντονο που οι πέτρες από πάνω του άρχισαν να λιώνουν.

Πλησίαζε την επιφάνεια. Το ένιωθε.

* * *

Περιπλανιόντουσαν από διάδρομο σε δωμάτιο και σε άδειο δωμάτιο πάλι. Η αλήθεια ήταν προφανής μπροστά στα μάτια της Τεντεν, δεν την παραδεχόταν φωναχτά όμως, όχι όσο ο Κίμπα έσφιγγε βίαια τις γροθιές του και τίναζε το κεφάλι του πέρα δώθε ανυπόμονα, προσπαθώντας να εντοπίσει τους φίλους του. Ο θυμός του είχε περάσει και στον Ακαμαρού. Το ζώο φαινόταν έτοιμο να ξεσπάσει. Καταλάβαινε ίσως κι αυτό ότι ο Σικαμαρού και οι υπόλοιποι μπορεί να διατρέχουν θανάσιμο κίνδυνο όσο αυτοί περιπλανιόντουσαν άσκοπα στους εγκαταλελειμμένους θαλάμους.

Το μέρος ήταν τεράστιο. Ένας λαβύρινθος, ικανός να αποπροσανατολίσει τον οποιονδήποτε επίδοξο εισβολέα. Ακριβώς όπως γινόταν τώρα.

Ο Ινουζούκα σταμάτησε και η φωνή του μετά βίας ακούστηκε καθώς ήταν περισσότερο μούγκρισμα παρά καθαρή ομιλία. ''Άλλο ένα δωμάτιο. Μόνο ένα. Μετά θα αρχίζω να γκρεμίζω αυτό το μέρος.''

Μην περιμένοντας την Μάι να απαντήσει, ο Κίμπα χώθηκε στο δωμάτιο μπροστά. Ήταν κι αυτό άδειο από ζωή. Υπήρχαν άλλες τρεις έξοδοι, οι δύο κλεισμένες με ξύλινες σαπισμένες πόρτες. Στο μέσο της μιας πλευράς, κολλητά στον γυμνό τοίχο, έστεκε ένα πέτρινο άγαλμα. Αναπαριστούσε, σε κανονικό μέγεθος, έναν σαμουράι με το σπαθί τραβηγμένο.

''Απολύτως τίποτα. Αυτό ήταν. Θα ανοίξω εγώ δρόμο. Όσο χρόνο κι αν πάρει.'' κραύγασε αποφασιστικά ο Κίμπα και προχώρησε προς τον σκύλο του.

Η τεχνική τζούτσου που εκτελέστηκε μορφοποίησε τα σώματα του ανθρώπου και του σκύλου όπως και το τσάκρα τους. Στα έκπληκτα μάτια της Μάι, οι δυο φιγούρες ενώθηκαν σε μία. Σε στιγμές, στεκόταν μπροστά της ένα δικέφαλο κτήνος, πολύ μεγαλύτερο του Ακαμαρού. Με λευκό τρίχωμα και μυτερά αυτιά, θύμιζε περισσότερο λύκο παρά σκυλί. Είχε ξαναδεί αυτήν την μεταμόρφωση, αλλά κάθε φορά την γέμιζε δέος. Οι μύες του φαίνονταν να συγκρατούν εντυπωσιακή δύναμη.

Ένα ίχνος χαμόγελου εμφανίστηκε στα χείλια της κοπέλας με την μάσκα λύκαινας, λόγω του συνειρμού που έκανε.

Ο τοίχος δέχτηκε το τρομαχτικό βάρος του δικέφαλου λύκου και ρωγμές εμφανίστηκαν σε όλη του την επιφάνεια. Η ισχύς του λύκου ήταν τρομαχτική και την ίδια στιγμή πανέμορφη, αφού αντιπροσώπευε το άριστον του ζωικού βασιλείου, το αδάμαστο πρωτόγονο.

Δεύτερη φορά πήγε να πέσει ο Κίμπα στον τοίχο και αυτή την φορά να τον σπάσει, μα μια φωνή ακούστηκε σε όλον τον χώρο. Έδωσε στην Μάι μία αίσθηση παλαιότητας, ότι η φωνή ερχόταν από πολύ μακριά, κουρασμένα, βραχνά.

''Σας προτείνω να μην το ξαναεπιχειρήσετε. Δεν φέρομαι καλά σε αυτούς που καταστρέφουν ότι έχω φτιάξει.''

H Μάι προσπάθησε να καταλάβει από που έρχεται η φωνή, έτοιμη να επιτεθεί. Συνειδητοποίησε, αργά είναι η αλήθεια, πως έρχεται από παντού. Γυρνώντας προς τον σύντροφο της, είδε ότι ήταν το ίδιο μπερδεμένος. Η κατανόηση του τι συμβαίνει και οι άμεσες συνέπειες έλαμψαν στο μυαλό της Μάι, σαν τον πρωινό ανοιξιάτικο ήλιο. Ο Κίμπα/Ακαμαρού δεν μπορούσε να μυρίσει τον άνδρα.

''Στην πόρτα που κοιτούσες, κουνόιτσι. Ελάτε να μιλήσουμε. Έχω καιρό να συζητήσω με κάποιον και είμαι πολύ ευδιάθετος σήμερα.''

Η φωνή ήταν γλυκιά αυτήν την φορά και έδινε την παράξενη αίσθηση ότι δεν ανήκει σε άνθρωπο. Θύμιζε, κατά ένα περίεργο τρόπο, ομίχλη.

Η Μάι ζύγιζε τις επιλογές της. Ήθελε να μπει στην πόρτα, πέρα από το την οποία δεν διέκρινε τίποτα, αλλά πολύτιμος χρόνος θα χανόταν. Ετοιμάστηκε να αρνηθεί όταν ένιωσε τον λύκο να περνά από δίπλα της και να χώνεται στο δωμάτιο. Ακούγοντας το συνεχές, σιγανό γρύλισμα του και βρίζοντας τον σιωπηλά για την στενοκεφαλιά του, έτρεξε κι αυτή μέσα, φοβούμενη για το χειρότερο.

Ο χώρος ήταν σε σχήμα Γ, τόσο μεγάλος ώστε να δεχτεί χωρίς πρόβλημα το νέο μέγεθος του Κίμπα. Ήταν επιπλωμένο, σε αντίθεση με όλα τα άλλα που είχαν περάσει μέχρι τώρα και τα αντικείμενα φαίνονταν σε πολύ καλή κατάσταση και ασκόνιστα, σαν να είχαν τοποθετηθεί μόλις πριν λίγες μέρες. Το πάτωμα καλυπτόταν από ένα πράσινο χαλί, που πάνω του, στην άλλη άκρη του δωματίου, ακουμπούσε ένα βαρύ ξύλινο γραφείο. Ακριβώς δίπλα στο γραφείο υπήρχε μια μικρή βιβλιοθήκη με το παράδοξο στοιχείο όμως ότι δεν φιλοξενούσε στα ράφια της ούτε ένα βιβλίο. Απέναντι της, ένα λάβαρο κρεμόταν από τον τοίχο. Ένας κόκκινος κύκλος είχε από κάτω του τέσσερις μαύρες γραμμές. Όλο το σχέδιο βρισκόταν σε πράσινο φόντο και δημιουργούσε υπόνοιες για ξεχασμένες δυνάμεις και αρχαίους στρατούς.

Καταμεσής του δωματίου, κρατώντας ένα ανοιχτό βιβλίο με πράσινο εξώφυλλο στο χέρι, στεκόταν ένας ηλικιωμένος άντρας.

Από τα βασικότερα ταλέντα της Μάι, ιδιότητα που σίγουρα βοήθησε στην εισαγωγή της στην ANBU, ήταν η γρήγορη εντύπωση δεδομένων και εικόνων στο μυαλό της. Σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου είχε παρατηρήσει όλο το δωμάτιο και η προσοχή της στράφηκε ολοκληρωτικά στον άνδρα. Τα μάτια του ήταν κατάμαυρα και χωμένα στις κόγχες τους. Σε αυτά είχε καρφώσει τα δικά του ο Κίμπα.

''Μια κουνόιτσι…χωρίς αξιοσημείωτες δυνάμεις και ένα αγόρι της φύσης…που λογικά ξέρει μόνο ένα τζούτσου. Πως έχετε επιβιώσει στον κόσμο εσείς οι δυο;''

Σκύβοντας το κεφάλι, ο λύκος ετοιμάστηκε να χιμήξει μπροστά. Το χέρι της λύκαινας στον ώμο του τον σταμάτησε. Η Τεντεν ένιωθε όλο και πιο άβολα στην παρουσία του άνδρα. Φόραγε ένα πράσινο κιμονό, κενό από κάθε σχέδιο και ήταν ξυπόλητος. Το τρομαχτικότερο στοιχείο πάνω του ήταν τα μάτια. Φαινόταν σαν να υπάρχει μία φωτιά μέσα τους και οι κόρες πρέπει να άλλαζαν σχήμα. Τώρα έμοιαζαν με ακτινωτούς κύκλους, ενώ πριν λίγο η Μάι θα ορκιζόταν ότι είχαν το σχήμα τριγώνου.

''Είμαστε σινόμπι από το Κόνοχα.'' απάντησε με δισταγμό η Μάι, πιστεύοντας πως αυτό εξηγούσε πολλά και προσπαθώντας να εντυπωσιάσει τον γέρο.

''Το όνομα δεν μου λέει τίποτα. Σε κάποιον απ' τον δικό σας χρόνο, ίσως να είναι κάτι που προκαλεί σεβασμό. Όχι σε μένα.'' είπε αδιάφορα ο γέρος και το χέρι του κινήθηκε πλάγια, σε μια κίνηση προδίδουσα ανυπομονησία.

''Είσαι ο Κχο Σανγκ;'' ρώτησε η Μάι με κάποια δόση αφέλειας. Η πιθανότητα αυτή στριφογύριζε στο μυαλό της και δεν είχε σκεφτεί τίποτα εξυπνότερο να πει.

''Ακριβώς. Βλέπω ότι σας αιφνιδιάζει η απάντησή μου. Ξέρω. Φταίει ο αριθμός των αιώνων που έχουν περάσει από τον θάνατο μου μέχρι τώρα. Ω ναι, έχω πεθάνει. Αλλά υπήρχαν μερικές επιπλοκές. Είχα φέρει αρκετές αντιρρήσεις στο να ακολουθήσω τους κανόνες των Θεών σας. Ήταν μια διαμάχη σχετικά με τους αριθμούς των νεκρών. Όλα είναι θέμα αριθμών, ξέρετε. Το κάθε τι. Η παρουσία μου εδώ είναι απλά μια παύση, αλλά ίσως να μην έχουν επιβιώσει αυτές οι θεωρίες μέχρι σήμερα. Το δικό σας σήμερα εν τοιαύτη περιπτώσει...Διαισθάνομαι όμως ότι αρκετά παραλήρησα. Σας βλέπω πως ανησυχείτε για κάτι, ίσως μπορώ να βοηθήσω.''

Η Μάι δεν ήξερε τι να πρωτοπιστέψει. Τα πάντα είχαν γίνει πιο περίπλοκα. Να πίστευε τον ηλικιωμένο άνδρα, ή ήταν μια φάρσα; Δίπλα της, ο Κίμπα είχε σιωπήσει. Φαινόταν όμως, έτοιμος να επιτεθεί.

''Ψάχνουμε τρεις φίλους μας. Πρέπει να τους βρούμε γρήγορα.'' είπε η Μάι, με τόνους ικεσίας στην φωνή της. Η κατάστασή τους είχε οδηγηθεί σε αδιέξοδο.

''Α ναι. Οι τρεις. Αυτήν την στιγμή βρίσκονται μπλεγμένοι σε μια μάχη πέραν των ικανοτήτων τους. Παρ' όλα αυτά, έχουν προκαλέσει αίσθηση. Ειδικά ο μασκοφόρος. Όσο για την βοήθεια που ζητάς, κοπελιά, δεν επιθυμώ να κάνω κάτι. Δεν υπάρχει χρόνος άλλωστε για παρέμβαση. Τα πράγματα σύντομα θα μπουν σε μια καινούρια φάση. Έχει ξυπνήσει, βλέπετε.''

Σαν ελατήριο που τινάσσεται αφού έχει συμπτυχθεί στο οριακότερο σημείο, ο δικέφαλος λύκος εφόρμησε ευθεία μπροστά. Πέρασε μέσα από τον άυλο Κχο Σανγκ, μέσα από το άυλο γραφείο και χτύπησε τον πέτρινο τοίχο. Το χτύπημα δεν ήταν τόσο δυνατό όσο πριν, κι όμως, όλο το δωμάτιο, μαζί με το πίσω τους, ταρακουνήθηκαν βίαια. Ήταν σαν όλο το υπόγειο σύμπλεγμα να κουνιέται. Μικρές πέτρες ξεκόλλησαν από το ταβάνι κι έπεσαν κάτω.

''Εξαιρετικός συγχρονισμός. Σε διαβεβαιώ όμως, δεν το προκάλεσες εσύ αυτό. Αυτός ο σεισμός ήταν η ανταμοιβή των κόπων μου, της σκληρής δουλειάς που είχα κάνει. Ξέρετε, αναγκάστηκα να περιμένω πληθώρα δεκαετιών. Θα μπορούσα να περιμένω άλλο τόσο αν ήταν ανάγκη, ο χρόνος βλέπετε έχει αναχθεί για μένα σε μέγεθος υποδεέστερο, αλλά τώρα τα πάντα φτάνουν στο τέλος τους. Ο ανταγωνισμός είναι καλός βέβαια και ικανός για αρκετές εκπλήξεις. Δεν υπάρχει ελπίδα γι' αυτόν όμως. Πολύ απλά, θα διασκεδάσει στο ελάχιστο. Το αξίζει κάτι τέτοιο.''

Ο Κίμπα – Ακαμαρού γύρισε παραπατώντας. Η ξαφνική αναπάντεχη σύγκρουση με τον τοίχο τον είχε ζαλίσει.

''Τι ακριβώς γίνεται; Κινδυνεύουν οι φίλοι μας;''

Ο Κχο Σανγκ χαμογέλασε και ήταν ένα μακάβριο χαμόγελο. Αντί να απαντήσει γύρισε με ένα άυλο χέρι μία σελίδα στο βιβλίο που κρατούσε. ''Αυτό που συμβαίνει και αυτό που μπορείτε να καταλάβετε είναι ότι μια ομάδα θνητών χρησιμοποίησε την σφαίρα μου και έπεσε στην παγίδα. Αρκετά απλό ως ιδέα και ως κατανόηση. Όσο για τους φίλους σας, δεν κινδυνεύουν μόνο αυτοί. Έχετε όλοι ελάχιστες πιθανότητες να ζήσετε.''

Καθόλου καθησυχαστικό, σκέφτηκε ταραγμένη η Μάι, ενώ ο Κχο Σανγκ γύριζε άλλη μία σελίδα. Που έχουμε μπλέξει;

''Η σφαίρα είναι παγίδα;''

''Φυσικά κουνόιτσι. Βασίζεται στην σκέψη, στην ιδεολογία και στην πεποίθηση. Σίγουρα ο Νασταμάγκθυορ δεν περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο. Αρκετά απλή, αλήθεια, στην κατασκευή της. Όπως και η παγίδα που ενεργοποιήσατε πριν από λίγο. Διαφέρουν μόνο στην σκοπιμότητα.''

Τι; Πιάνοντας με την άκρη του ματιού της κίνηση από πίσω, η Μάι γύρισε αστραπιαία και αντίκρισε το άγαλμα του πέτρινου σαμουράι που είχαν προσπεράσει να βαδίζει άτσαλα μέσα στο δωμάτιο.

''Και τώρα, συγνώμη παιδιά μου, αλλά έχω μια μάχη να παρακολουθήσω. Θα είναι πολύ αστείο, αλήθεια.'' Χωρίς να πει κάτι άλλο, ο Κχο Σανγκ εξαφανίστηκε, σαν να μην είχε υπάρξει ποτέ. Αφήνοντας τους δύο νίντζα μόνους, εναντίον ενός πολεμιστή που δεν κουραζόταν, δεν τραυματιζόταν, δεν πέθαινε.

* * *

Ήταν εξαγριωμένος. Ένιωθε μέσα του μια κόκκινη φωτιά που ήταν θυμός και απειλούσε να τον κυριεύσει. Η αιτία ήταν πως κάθε σχέδιο που είχε ακολουθήσει, κάθε απόφαση και βήμα που είχε πάρει, ήταν λάθος. Είχε καταλήξει εδώ, μακριά από την ομάδα του, να ακούει το παραλήρημα ενός γέρου. Επειδή παραλήρημα ήταν. Το πέσιμο του πάνω στον τοίχο έσπασε και το τελευταίο φράγμα λογικής που διέθετε. Αφέθηκε στην βάρβαρη φύση του. Πρώτα θα την πλήρωνε η πέτρα. Θα την σκόρπιζε μικρά μικρά κομματάκια μέχρι το Κόνοχα. Και ύστερα δεν θα ησύχαζε ωσότου δεν έμενε πέτρα πάνω σε πέτρα στην χώρα του ήχου.

Όρμησε, ένας λύκος σε κατάσταση οργής και η Μάι πρόλαβε έγκαιρα να πηδήσει στην άκρη. Μία μάζα σχεδόν τριακοσίων κιλών χτύπησε τον πέτρινο πολεμιστή και τα σαν μαχαίρια νύχια του λύκου δημιούργησαν αυλάκια σε πανοπλία και γόνατα. Ο σαμουράι σπρώχτηκε πίσω, αλλά δεν έπεσε. Πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση. Το πέτρινο κατάνα και το πέτρινο βακιζάσι κατέβαιναν με φοβερή ταχύτητα και ορμή πάνω στον λύκο.

Ακούστηκε μία γυναίκα να φωνάζει Κίμπα και ο λύκος δεν ήξερε ποιος είναι αυτός. Γεύτηκε αίμα και θεώρησε ότι ανήκει στον εχθρό του. Τα πάντα μπροστά του είχαν γίνει κόκκινα καθώς συνέχιζε να χαράζει τον αντίπαλο, με θραύσματα πέτρας να πετάνε παντού. Η νίκη όμως αργούσε και αυτό δεν του άρεσε. Έκανε πίσω και μετά πάλι εμπρός, περιστρεφόμενος γύρω από τον εαυτό του. Ο σαμουράι πρόλαβε να κατεβάσει το σπαθί του στον στρόβιλο που ερχόταν προς αυτόν. Το κατάνα έσπασε στα δύο και το πέτρινο κομμάτι τινάχτηκε προς τα πάνω. Ήταν η τελευταία του πράξη. Δέχτηκε στο στήθος του μία δύναμη που οι γλύπτες του δεν πίστευαν ποτέ ότι θα αντιμετωπίσει. Με έναν εκκωφαντικό κρότο, ο πολεμιστής ράγισε, έσπασε, διαλύθηκε. Κομμάτια του έγδαραν την Μάι στα ακάλυπτα χέρια και το μόνο που έμεινε από τον πέτρινο σαμουράι ήταν τα δύο πόδια, ακόμα όρθια, να θυμίζουν αυτό που πριν λίγο υπήρχε.

Ο λύκος χτύπησε το ένα πέτρινο πόδι και αυτό περιστράφηκε με ορμή έξω από την πόρτα. Θριαμβευτής, έβγαλε ένα ουρλιαχτό, που ταξίδεψε με ταχύτητα και αντήχησε παντού μέσα στα μπουντρούμια. Αργά, γύρισε προς την κοπέλα, η οποία τον κοίταζε έκπληκτη. Του πήρε λίγο χρόνο να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι είναι φίλη του.

Ξαφνικά, ένιωσε αφόρητο πόνο, σε όλο του το σώμα και πιο πολύ στο κεφάλι. Κοίταξε κάτω και είδε μια λίμνη από αίμα. Ένιωσε τα μάτια του να κλείνουν και δεν αντιστάθηκε. Δεν μπορούσε.

''Κίμπα''

* * *

H Μάι ήταν μουδιασμένη από τον τρόμο. Ήθελε να κουνηθεί, να τρέξει στον αναίσθητο λύκο και να τον βοηθήσει. Κι όμως, τα πόδια της δεν την υπάκουαν.

Γιατί μέσα στο δωμάτιο είχε εισβάλλει μια τίγρη. Το ζώο ήταν φονιάς, που απλά φόραγε την ενδυμασία της βασίλισσας των αιλουροειδών. Περπατούσε αργά, αγχωτικά, μια ρευστή κίνηση που σε υπνώτιζε. Παντοδύναμοι μύες, που είχαν την δυνατότητα να συντρίψουν κόκαλα και όνυχες που μπορούσαν κάλλιστα να κόψουν έναν άνθρωπο στην μέση. Το δέρμα της είχε χρυσαφένια απόχρωση και οι κάθετες λωρίδες στο κορμί της ήταν μαύρες, σαν το σκοτάδι που δεν πρόκειται ποτέ να διαλυθεί απ' το φως.

Απέναντι σ' έναν τέτοιο εχθρό, η Μάι ένιωθε μικρή, απροστάτευτη. Ήταν έτοιμη να κλάψει, την στιγμή που η απόσταση μεταξύ τίγρεως και λύκου μειωνόταν συνεχώς. Η τίγηρ δεν έδινε καθόλου σημασία στην Μάι. Γιατί να της δώσει; Ήταν μια κουνόιτσι χωρίς αξιοσημείωτες δυνάμεις και σύντομα θα ήταν νεκρή, όπως και οι φίλοι της. Αυτά ήταν τα λόγια του Κχο Σανγκ.

H απελπισία την έσπρωξε να πέσει στα γόνατα. Συγνώμη Νέτζι. Απέτυχα. Ενώ εσύ ποτέ. Άξαφνα μια εικόνα ενός παιδιού με ξανθιά αφάνα παρουσιάστηκε στο μυαλό της. Είχε νικήσει τον Νέτζι… και τον Κίμπα.

Της φάνηκε ότι πέρασε ένας αιώνας μέχρι να βγάλει τρία σούρικεν από την ζώνη της και να τα ρίξει στην τίγρη. Είδε με τρομερή αγαλλίαση να καρφώνονται στο πλευρό της και αίμα να βγαίνει απ' τις πληγές.

Η τίγρη γύρισε έκπληκτη το κεφάλι της για να αντικρίσει την ασήμαντη φοβισμένη λύκαινα να την κοιτάει ανέκφραστη. Ακριβώς μπροστά της ήταν το δικέφαλο ζώο, βουτηγμένο στο αίμα. Το φαί μπορούσε να περιμένει, σκέφτηκε η αίλουρος παίρνοντας την απόφασή της.

Η Μάι πήδησε πίσω, όχι για να αποφύγει τα νύχια που έσκιζαν τον αέρα και τα οποία δεν είδε καθόλου να τινάζονται μπροστά αλλά για να βάλει απόσταση και χώρο ανάμεσα στον εαυτό της και την τίγρη. Αυτό την έσωσε. Τα νύχια χάραξαν το πόδι της και οι βαθιές ουλές θα έμεναν εκεί για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής της. Αν δεν είχε κάνει το άλμα προς τα πίσω, τώρα θα ήταν ακρωτηριασμένη. Η πληγή πάντως, σε συνδυασμό με τον ξαφνικό και έντονο πόνο την έβγαλαν εντελώς από την κατάσταση υπνωτισμού στην οποία είχε πέσει.

Πρόλαβε να τραβήξει έναν πάπυρο από την ζώνη της πριν η τίγρη αρχίσει να την κυνηγάει. Η ταχύτητά της ήταν εκπληκτική και η Μάι, μόνο επειδή τύλιξε τα πόδια της με ένα στρώμα τσάκρα κατάφερε να μείνει εκτός εμβέλειας. Πηδούσε τριγύρω στο δωμάτιο και όχι σε ευθεία γραμμή, με την τίγρη από πίσω της.

Ενίσχυσε το τσάκρα στα πόδια της για να αντέξει τον πόνο των πληγών και περιστράφηκε πάνω από την τίγρη, νιώθοντας ένα νύχι να την γδέρνει στον ώμο. Έτρεξε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε έξω απ' το δωμάτιο και καταπιάστηκε με το να ξετυλίξει τον πάπυρο. Ενώ συνέχιζε να τρέχει, τα βαριά βήματα πίσω της ήταν σαφής προειδοποίηση ότι αν μείωνε έστω και στο ελάχιστο την ταχύτητα της, θα πέθαινε.

* * *

Στην χώρα του νερού, μία ξεχασμένη δοξασία ανέφερε πως ήταν μαγικά πλάσματα φοβερής δύναμης που εμφανίζονταν κατά καιρούς για να δώσουν ειρηνικές συμβουλές και οδηγίες στους ανθρώπους και να τους βοηθήσουν σε δύσκολες εποχές.

Αλλά για τον Κάμπουτο, αυτό που είχε σπάσει το πάτωμα και είχε πεταχτεί έξω δεν έμοιαζε σαν πλάσμα πρόθυμο να ανοίξει φιλική συζήτηση ή να συμβουλεύσει τον Οροτσιμάρου.

Ο δράκος ήταν κατάμαυρος με φολίδες στο μέγεθος ασπίδας, μεγάλα μεμβράνινα φτερά και οστέινο κεφάλι με δύο κίτρινα κέρατα στην κορυφή του. Οι φολίδες ακτινοβολούσαν με ένα κίτρινο φως και μία τεράστια περιοχή γύρω από τον δράκο φωτιζόταν άπλετα.

Ήξερε βέβαια ο Κάμπουτο τι είχαν έρθει να αντιμετωπίσουν, αλλά σε κάθε περίπτωση, η μεγαλοπρεπής πραγματικότητα ξεπερνούσε κάθε φαντασία.

Με μια κίνηση του χεριού του Οροτσιμάρου, οι δύο νεκροζώντανοι επιτέθηκαν. Ο ξανθός όρμησε στον δράκο, με τα δύο κατάνα στα χέρια και το τεράστιο ερπετό να υψώνεται σαν πύργος από πάνω του. Άρχισε να χαρακώνει το μαύρο μπροστινό πόδι, πήδησε πάνω στο κεφάλι του με ένα υπεράνθρωπο άλμα, χτύπησε με ταχύτητα την περιοχή γύρω από τα μάτια και τα ρουθούνια του δράκου και πήδηξε προς τα φτερά την στιγμή που τα σαγόνια του κτήνους έκλειναν στην θέση που βρισκόταν πρότερα ο ξιφομάχος. Ο οποίος, ισορροπώντας πάνω στο φτερό, άρχισε να το κομματιάζει. Οι επιθέσεις του, εκτός από γρήγορες ήταν και δυνατές, χωρίς αυτό να περιορίζει την ικανότητά του να ελίσσεται και να αμύνεται. Κανείς δεν μπορούσε να παρακολουθήσει τα δίδυμα σπαθιά να ανεβοκατεβαίνουν. Έβλεπαν μόνο τις πληγές να δημιουργούνται. Ο δράκος ούρλιαξε και ο ξανθός άντρας έφυγε απ' την θέση του και προσγειώθηκε ανάμεσα στα πίσω πόδια του τέρατος, όπου και συνέχισε το θανατηφόρο έργο του. Με έναν μεταλλικό ήχο, το ένα κατάνα έσπασε στα τρία πάνω στις σκληρές φολίδες, αλλά ο ξιφομάχος δεν σταμάτησε. Τράβηξε με το άδειο του χέρι το τρίτο σπαθί που υπήρχε στην πλάτη του και εξακολούθησε να χτυπάει, κινούμενος κατά μήκος της ουράς του δράκου, ο οποίος μάταια προσπαθούσε να τον λιώσει στο έδαφος με τα πόδια ή την ουρά του.

Ο δεύτερος άντρας μέχρι τότε είχε μείνει άπραγος. Όταν ο ξιφομάχος έφτασε στο τέλος της ουράς του δράκου, τα χέρια του δεύτερου ξεκίνησαν να σχηματίζουν σύμβολα στον αέρα. Αρχικά μία μεγάλη σφαίρα από νερό εμφανίστηκε πάνω από τον δράκο και έσκασε στην πλάτη του, απελευθερώνοντας νερό που τον έβρεξε σε όλο του το σώμα. Το δεύτερο τσούτσου γέννησε έναν κεραυνό, που βγήκε από τα δάχτυλα του άντρα και πέτυχε το κτήνος. Ούρλιαξε από πόνο, μια κραυγή που αντήχησε παντού κι έφτασε ακόμα κι έξω, κάνοντας όσα ζώα την άκουσαν να τρέξουν τρομαγμένα να κρυφτούν.

Η επίθεση ήταν τόσο ισχυρή με αποτέλεσμα να φωτιστεί όλος ο απέραντος χώρος για μερικούς χτύπους της καρδιάς. Ο δράκος σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα. Ένα μέρος του ηλεκτρισμού χτύπησε και τον ξιφομάχο και ενώ αυτός δεν έπαθε τίποτα, το σπαθί που κράταγε έσπασε. Μένοντας μόνο με ένα κατάνα, συνέχισε να χτυπάει και να κομματιάζει φολίδες αλλά η ταχύτητα του και ο ρυθμός του ήταν φανερό πως είχαν μειωθεί. Έτσι δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσει όταν η μεγάλη ουρά ήρθε προς το μέρος του και τον βρήκε στο στήθος. Ακούστηκε ο χαρακτηριστικός ήχος οστών που σπάνε και ο ξιφομάχος πετάχτηκε, άψυχος, μέσα στο σκοτάδι και χάθηκε.

Ο Μάντρα έβλεπε την μάχη με ενδιαφέρον και αγωνία. Ανέμενε την διαταγή του Οροτσιμάρου, ο οποίος όμως προς το παρόν παρέμενε σιωπηλός κι ακίνητος. Ούτε το φίδι, μα ούτε κι ο Κάμπουτο μπορούσαν να δουν ότι ο σάανιν δάγκωνε το χείλος του.

Ο δράκος σήκωσε το ένα του πόδι και το χτύπησε κάτω και με κόπο σηκώθηκε όρθιος και κοίταξε τον δεύτερο νεκροζώντανο στα μάτια. Ήταν πολύ λεπτός, με το κόκκινο κιμονό, το γεμάτο ήλιους και φεγγάρια, να μην κρύβει το λεπτοκαμωμένο σώμα. Το φτερωτό ερπετό μίλησε, ένας υποχθόνιος ήχος από τα έγκατα της γης.

''Το ρινέγκαν σου δεν με φοβίζει. Ούτε το γκεντζούτσου που μόλις επιχείρησες να κάνεις.'' Άνοιξε το στόμα του διάπλατα και φωτιά ξεχύθηκε, αγνή και καθάρια, προς τον άντρα.

Ότι έγινε στην συνέχεια έκανε τον Κάμπουτο να γουρλώσει τα μάτια του από το δέος. Η φωτιά δεν σταμάτησε να βγαίνει. Ο δράκος συνέχισε να ξερνά φλόγες και κουνώντας το κεφάλι του, τις άπλωσε με αποτέλεσμα να δημιουργήσει έναν τοίχο φωτιάς μπροστά του. Ο κάτοχος του ρινέγκαν πρόλαβε να δημιουργήσει γύρω του μία σφαίρα από ένα άγνωστο λευκό υλικό προκειμένου να προστατευτεί από την επίθεση. Οι φλόγες, αχόρταγες, έπεφταν πάνω στην λευκή σφαίρα με δριμύτητα. Ήταν μία πύρινη λαίλαπα απ' αυτές που μπορούν να κατακάψουν ένα ολόκληρο χωριό σε δευτερόλεπτα. Αρκετός χρόνος πέρασε μέχρι όλες οι φλόγες να σβήσουν εντελώς και όταν έγινε ο Οροτσιμάρου έβγαλε ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης γιατί ο δράκος είχε εξαφανιστεί.

''Έχεις τεράστιο πρόβλημα, Οροτσιμάρου'' κάγχασε το μοβ φίδι.

''Ησυχία'' κραύγασε ο σάανιν, η σιγουριά όμως έλειπε απ' την φωνή του.

Ο δεύτερος άντρας εξήλθε από την σφαίρα που τον κάλυπτε και άρχισε ένα ακόμα τζούτσου. Ξαφνικά, μια τεράστια πληγή εμφανίστηκε στο στήθος του, που άρχιζε από τον λαιμό και τέλειωνε στα γεννητικά όργανα. Και η λάσπη σκόρπισε στο έδαφος σημαίνοντας την καταστροφή του μπούνσιν, που πριν λίγο είχε την μορφή του νεκροζώντανου. Από κάπου στα δεξιά, μία κραυγή απερίγραπτου πόνου ακούστηκε και εμφανίστηκε ως δια μαγείας ο άντρας που τα μάτια του ήταν ρινέγκαν με την ίδια ακριβώς πληγή από την οποία ηττήθηκε ο κλώνος του. Αιωρείτο λίγα μέτρα πάνω από το έδαφος και αίμα κυλούσε αδιάκοπα προς τα κάτω.

''Ώστε υπάρχει πραγματικά αυτό το τζούτσου; Ο θάνατος του μπούνσιν να προκαλεί τον θάνατο του δημιουργού του;'' ρώτησε φωναχτά ο Κάμπουτο, χωρίς κάποιος να μπει στον κόπο να του απαντήσει το προφανές.

Τινάζοντας το τζούτσου αφάνειας από πάνω του ο δράκος εμφανίστηκε μπροστά από τον σωρό λάσπης. Το ένα του πόδι ήταν απλωμένο μπροστά με το ένα νύχι εκτεταμένο. Έκλεισε τα νύχια σε μια γροθιά και το σώμα του νεκροζώντανου, αρκετά μέτρα μακριά από τον δράκο, πολτοποιήθηκε, με αίμα και εντόσθια να τινάζονται ομοιόμορφα προς τα έξω. Άνοιξε τα φτερά του, το μαύρο ερπετό, και σηκώθηκε στον αέρα.

''Και τώρα που εξόντωσα τα παιχνίδια σου, ποιος είσαι συ;'' ρώτησε άγρια, κοιτώντας τον Οροτσιμάρου κατάματα.

* * *

Δεν αναπαριστούσαν η κάθε μία έναν συγκεκριμένο άνθρωπο, αλλά είχαν γενική ανθρωποειδή μορφή. Ήταν δεκάδες και συνέρεαν όλες προς τον Σάσκε. Μπήκαν ανάμεσα σ' αυτόν και τον αφέντη τους, με μοναδικό τους στόχο να γευτούν το αίμα του αγοριού με το σαρίνγκαν.

Αποτελούσε όμως έναν πολύ δύσκολο αντίπαλο. Έκανε αρχικά πίσω, υποχωρώντας μερικά εκατοστά και μετά πάλι μπροστά. Ελισσόταν με τέλεια επιδεξιότητα ανάμεσα στις σκιές και κάθε φορά που το σπαθί του διαπερνούσε μία, την διέλυε και την σκόρπιζε.

Συνέχιζαν να έρχονται. Ο Έιζο, παρά τον βίαιο τραυματισμό στο στομάχι από το τσιντόρι, διατηρούσε το τζούτσου επίκλησης ενεργό. Δημιουργούσε συνέχεια καινούριες σκιές. Δεν υπήρχε πιθανότητα να ξεμείνει από πρώτες ύλες. Σε τρομαχτικούς αριθμούς, είχαν περικυκλώσει τον Σάσκε και πέθαιναν, δίχως οι υπόλοιπες να νοιάζονται για τον οποιονδήποτε αριθμό απωλειών. Ήδη τον είχαν γδάρει και γρατσουνίσει σε ώμους, πλάτη και πόδια. Δεν ήταν σοβαρά τραύματα, αλλά ήταν κάτι.

Μπήκε κι ο Σικαμαρού στο παιχνίδι. Σπατάλησε μεγάλο μέρος της ενέργειας προκειμένου να εκτελέσει το τελευταίο τζούτσου που είχε μάθει. Με το που τέλειωσε, παντού από το πάτωμα, ξεπετάχτηκαν μαύρα πλοκάμια, γύρω στα δύο μέτρα ύψος το καθένα. Η μάζα τους και μόνο έσβηνε κάθε φως και εμπόδιζε την όραση. Πολλά απ' αυτά κρατούσαν μικρά εκηβόλα όπλα και άπαντα βάλθηκαν αμέσως να βοηθήσουν τις ζωντανές σκιές στον θάνατο του Ούτσιχα.

Αντιπροσώπευε τον τέλειο πολεμιστή. Κατάφερνε μέσα σε μια μάζα εχθρών να μένει ζωντανός, να κινείται και ακόμα και να αντεπιτίθεται. Μεγάλη βοήθεια του προσέφεραν τα δύο σαρίνγκαν, δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό όμως. Ο Σάσκε διέθετε ταλέντο μαζί με πείσμα και μια πρωτοφανή δύναμη. Δεν γινόταν να ηττηθεί από τέτοια φτηνά κόλπα. Μπορεί να είχε τραύματα σε όλο του το κορμί αλλά είχε σφάξει δεκάδες σκιές και είχε τεμαχίσει πλήθος πλοκαμιών. Και ο όλεθρος συνεχιζόταν.

Δεν πήρε αμέσως χαμπάρι τον Έιζο που ερχόταν εναντίον του επειδή το μυαλό του είχε εισέλθει σε μια μονότονη στάση δράσης – αντίδρασης, άμυνας και επίθεσης. Αλλά ακόμα κι έτσι το κόκκινο μάτι του έδωσε χρόνο να προετοιμαστεί. O Σοκούμο Έιζο ερχόταν κατευθείαν πάνω του, περνώντας ανάμεσα από τα πλοκάμια, με προσωπείο δαίμονα και σπαθί υψωμένο στο δεξί χέρι.

''Ανόητο εκ μέρους σου'' είπε ο Σάσκε και μπλόκαρε εύκολα το κατάνα που στόχευε το πρόσωπο του. Έβγαλε στο ελεύθερο χέρι του ένα τσιντόρι και το έσπρωξε προς τον αντίπαλο του. Του οποίου το αριστερό χέρι, τιναζόμενο μπροστά, με πρώτη την παλάμη, προς την την κοιλιά του Ούτσιχα, δεν έγινε αντιληπτό ως κίνηση.

Το τζιούκεν που χτύπησε τον Σάσκε, εκτός του ότι τον πόνεσε, σφράγισε τρεις διόδους του τσάκρα μέσα του και έσβησε το τσιντόρι πριν η ενέργεια του απελευθερωθεί. Καθώς τιναζόταν προς τα πίσω, ένιωθε πιο αδύναμος και αρκετά κουρασμένος. Τον είχαν κοροιδέψει, τον είχαν ξεγελάσει, τον είχαν χτυπήσει και δεν του άρεσε.

Δεν έπεσε στο πάτωμα αφού πλοκάμια τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από τα πόδια και την μέση του. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και κοίταξε με μίσος τον Νέτζι που πριν λίγο φαινόταν ως Έιζο. Ο Χιούγκα είχε μείνει ικανοποιημένος και ενώ κι άλλα πλοκάμια ετοιμάζονταν να τυλιχτούν γύρω από τον Σάσκε, είδε έντρομος πως μαύρες κηλίδες ακαθόριστου σχήματος απλώνονταν στο κορμί του αντιπάλου του. Είχε ακούσει από τον Ναρούτο γι' αυτήν την μεταμόρφωση και ήξερε πολύ καλά τι σήμαινε. Έτρεξε προς τον Σάσκε σε μία απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να προλάβει.

Χρησιμοποιώντας την υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη που μόλις απέκτησε, ο Ούτσιχα έκοψε στα δυο τα πλοκάμια που τον δέσμευαν και πήδησε ψηλά. Εκτέλεσε τρία κάτον και εξέπνευσε φωτιά σε τρεις διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις. Οι σκιές δεν είχαν καμία τύχη. Κάηκαν κατά δεκάδες, αφήνοντας πίσω τους ένα κενό. Ο μόνος που επέζησε από αυτό το παρανάλωμα ήταν ο Νέτζι. Δημιούργησε γύρω του έναν στρόβιλο από τσάκρα και η φωτιά έπεσε πάνω σε αυτόν χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Είχαν απομείνει πλέον λίγες σκιές και θα χρειάζονταν χρόνο ο Έιζο και ο Σικαμαρού να αναπληρώσουν τους νεκρούς. Ο Σάσκε πήρε την απόφαση να ασχοληθεί πρώτα μ' αυτούς και ύστερα με τον μισητό Χιούγκα.

Δεν το παρατήρησε τότε, αλλά ο Νέτζι, αφού κατάφερε να αποκρούσει το κάτον, είχε παραμείνει στην θέση αυτήν. Κανείς δεν τον είδε να ψιθυρίζει μόνος του και σίγουρα κανένας από τους υπόλοιπους που πάλευαν στο δωμάτιο δεν μπόρεσε να ακούσει τις λέξεις του. Ήταν από τον Νέτζι για τον Νέτζι και αφορούσαν αυτό που το Μπαϊακούγκαν τον πληροφόρησε ότι είχε εμφανιστεί στο δίπλα δωμάτιο, σπάζοντας το πάτωμα. ''Ένας δράκος. Υπάρχουν αληθινά; Που ήρθαμε;''

Ο Σάσκε έφτασε τον Νάρα τόσο γρήγορα, που αυτός δεν είχε χρόνο ν' αντιδράσει. Βάζοντας τσάκρα στην γροθιά του τον χτύπησε στο σαγόνι κι ο Σικαμαρού τινάχτηκε ψηλά. Ένιωσε άλλες τρεις γροθιές στο στομάχι του, οι οποίες τον έκαναν να διπλώσει στα δύο από τον πόνο και αμέσως μετά μια κλωτσιά στην πλάτη τον έστειλε να τσακιστεί στο έδαφος. Το χτύπημα το είχε δανειστεί ο Σάσκε από τον Λι και ο Σικαμαρού δεν είχε προλάβει στο ελάχιστο να αντιδράσει. Δέχτηκε άλλες τρεις κλωτσιές στην κοιλιά και στα πλευρά, ενισχυμένες με τσάκρα. Πολέμησε ενάντια σε κύματα πόνου και ναυτίας ώστε να μην λιποθυμήσει. Αγωνιζόμενος να κρατήσει τα μάτια του ανοιχτά, είδε ως θολές φιγούρες τον Σάσκε μαζί με τον Έιζο να τρέχουν ο ένας προς τον άλλον. Κάτι έλαμπε στα χέρια του Σάσκε, κάτι το οποίο έβγαζε έναν διαολεμένο ήχο. Που είναι ο Νέτζι; αναρωτήθηκε και σηκώθηκε στα τέσσερα.

Αν ο Έιζο πίστευε πως μπορούσε να συγκρατήσει για λίγο χρόνο τον Σάσκε, μέχρις ότου οι σύντροφοί του ξαναπάρουν την πρωτοβουλία των κινήσεων, αν πίστευε πως, όπως και πριν, θα είναι μια αμφίρροπη μάχη, έκανε λάθος. Το σατανικό τζούτσου του Οροτσιμάρου έδινε στον Σάσκε δυνάμεις πολύ ανώτερες του Έιζο.

H αμυντική στάση που είχε υιοθετήσει καθώς έτρεχε σ' αυτόν δεν τον βοήθησε καθόλου. Μόρφασε από τον πόνο στο δεξί του χέρι και άκουσε το σπαθί του να πέφτει στο έδαφος. Πρόλαβε να ρίξει μόνο μια ματιά στο συγκαμένο από το τσιντόρι χέρι του πριν η γροθιά του Ούτσιχα τον πετύχει στο πρόσωπο και τον στείλει προς τα πίσω, ανάσκελα στο κρύο πάτωμα.

Η μάχη διακόπηκε από μια τρομερή κραυγή. Πρωτόγονη, βίαια. Ήταν ένας ήχος που σε οδηγούσε στην απόγνωση και σε έκανε να νιώθεις πως πρέπει επειγόντως να κρυφτείς για να γλιτώσεις τον θάνατο. Ακόμα και οι σκιές στο δωμάτιο έμειναν ακίνητες για ένα απειροελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα. Ύστερα η παύση τελείωσε και η μάχη του θανάτου ξανάρχισε. Τους ήταν αδιάφορα τα συμβάντα στο άλλο δωμάτιο.

Ενώ ο Έιζο πάλευε να σηκωθεί όρθιος, με το χέρι του να κρέμεται αχρηστεμένο λόγω της τεράστιας πληγής, ο Σάσκε γύρισε προς τις τελευταίες σκιές. Είχαν φτάσει σχεδόν δίπλα του. Ήταν ακόμη πολλές σε αριθμό, χωρίς όμως αυτό να σημαίνει ότι θα μπορούσαν να αποτελέσουν κάτι παραπάνω από απλή ενόχληση για τον Ούτσιχα. Μπορούσε να τις κομματιάσει με ευκολία. Και το ήξερε.

''Δώσε μου μισό λεπτό. Θ' ασχοληθώ σε λίγο μαζί σου.'' απευθύνθηκε ο Σάσκε στον Νέτζι και οι σκιές έπεσαν πάνω του και άρχισαν να σκοτώνονται από φωτιά και ηλεκτρισμό και λεπίδα.

* * *

Ορθώθηκε διστακτικά αφού μετά βίας άντεχε τον πόνο. Το χέρι του κρεμόταν κάτω, ανίκανο για οποιαδήποτε κίνηση. ''Δεν θα νικηθούμε από αυτόν που ακολούθησε το Ερπετό.'' είπε, αλλά η φωνή έφτασε μονάχα στα δικά του αυτιά. Είδε τον Νέτζι, μέτρα πιο πέρα να πλησιάζει με σφιγμένες γροθιές το μέρος όπου οι σκιές αφανίζονταν. Όσο για τον Σικαμαρού, στην άλλη μεριά του δωματίου, είχε βγει εκτός μάχης. ''Ξέρω ένα πτώμα που νόμιζε πως είναι ανίκητος'' άρχισε να παραμιλάει και συγκεντρώνοντας τις τελευταίες δυνάμεις που διέθετε, έτρεξε. Στην κατεύθυνση του Νέτζι. Λίγο πριν τον φτάσει, ετοίμασε μια ποσότητα τσάκρα, την οποία αποθήκευσε στο αριστερό του χέρι και κατόπιν έπεσε πάνω στον σύντροφό του, αρπάζοντάς τον απ' την μέση.

Ο Χιούγκα τον είχε αντιληφθεί να πλησιάζει, δεν πίστευε όμως πως θα ριχνόταν πάνω του. Καθώς έπεφταν και οι δύο, με το έδαφος να πλησιάζει ταχύτατα, άκουσε έναν ψίθυρο στο αφτί του. ''Κράτα την ανάσα σου.''

Υποτίθεται ότι το πρόσωπό του θα χτυπούσε την πέτρα. Είχε κλείσει τα μάτια, περιμένοντας πόνο. Άλλά τίποτα δεν ένιωσε. Τα ξανάνοιξε μόνο και μόνο για να δει τα πάντα γύρω του σκοτεινά. Βρισκόταν μέσα σ' ένα πηχτό, μαύρο υγρό, ακίνητος, προωθούμενος μόνο από τον Eizo, ο οποίος τον κρατούσε ακόμα σφιχτά. Με το Μπαιακούγκαν παρατήρησε πως ο Σάσκε και οι ζωντανοί ίσκιοι με τους οποίους πολεμούσε παρέμεναν βέβαια μπροστά του αλλά ήταν και προς τα πάνω τώρα. Σύμφωνα με την όραση του, βρισκόταν κάτω από το πάτωμα. Η παρατήρηση αυτή τον βοήθησε να τα καταλάβει όλα. Κάγκε.

Δεν επιθυμούσε να μάθει πως κινούνταν, ούτε τι θ' ανέπνεε αν άνοιγε το στόμα του. Συνέχισε να μην παίρνει ανάσα και επικέντρωσε στον Σάσκε. Εστίασε το μυαλό του στο τι πρόκειται να κάνει. Σίγουρα, όλες οι προϋπόθεσεις που είχε θέσει ο Νάρα δεν πληρούνταν, δεν μπορούσε όμως να γίνει κάτι άλλο. Ήταν η τελευταία ευκαιρία.

''Ετοιμάσου'' άκουσε στο αφτί του και άρχισε να διοχετεύει όλη την ενέργεια που διέθετε σε ένα και μοναδικό σημείο του χεριού του.

* * *

Δεν ήταν ικανές να του καταφέρουν ούτε ένα χτύπημα. Όσο κι αν προσπαθούσαν. Ο Σάσκε απέφευγε τις επιθέσεις του με άνεση και στην συνέχεια, με υποτυπώδη κάτον, τις σκότωνε. Είχε μετατραπεί σε κυρίαρχο της μάχης. Θεωρούσε τον εαυτό του ανίκητο. Όταν με την περιφερειακή όραση είδε τον Έιζο να εξέρχεται από ένα πλοκάμι, σιωπηλά τον συνεχάρη που μπορεί ακόμη να κάνει τζούτσου και να κουνιέται και τον ευχαρίστησε που είχε έρθει με δική του πρωτοβουλία ως εδώ για να πεθάνει. Αγνοώντας τις σκιές γύρω του, δημιούργησε άλλο ένα τσιντόρι. Λίγο πριν το ρίξει στην τερατώδη μάσκα, αντιλήφθηκε πως κάτι είναι λάθος. Υπήρχε μία αφύσικη σκιά, ακριβώς κάτω από τον Έιζο και έμοιαζε σαν να την κρατάει. Δεν πρέπει να ήταν προέκταση του πλοκαμιού και επιπροσθέτως έμοιαζε να έχει κι αυτή η ίδια ζωή. Έριξε για την συντομότατη των στιγμών όλη την δύναμη του σαρίνγκαν πάνω της. Τρόμος τον κυρίευσε όταν μέσα στον ίσκιο αντίκρισε τον Χιούγκα. Άλλαξε διεύθυνση στο τσιντόρι του αλλά αυτό έγινε αφού ένιωσε ένα χέρι να τον ακουμπά στον θώρακα, στο σημείο της καρδιάς.

Σε αυτό το τζιούκεν, ο Νέτζι τοποθέτησε όσο τσάκρα του είχε απομείνει. Και ήταν πολύ. Αυτό που έκανε ήταν μια κίνηση που την είχε προσεγγίσει και μελετήσει παλιότερα μόνο σε θεωρητικό επίπεδο. Δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρος για το τι μπορούσε να πετύχει μία τέτοια τεράστια εκροή από ενέργεια.

* * *

Μήνες πριν, στις εξετάσεις τσούουνιν, μία ιδεολογία είχε πεθάνει και ένας πολεμιστής είχε γεννηθεί.

Η ιδεολογία επρόκειτο ουσιαστικά για ένα σύνολο ιδεών, σωστές για πολλούς, που αντικειμενικά όμως ήταν λανθασμένες στο τι διακήρυτταν. Απόψεις περί κυρίαρχου ρόλου της μοίρας στην ζωή των ανθρώπων οδηγούσαν το πνεύμα σε θάνατο και σε παθητική αποδοχή. Τραγικά ελάχιστοι ήταν αυτοί που τις απέρριπταν.

Ο Ναρούτο δεν είχε νικήσει τον Νέτζι. Είχε σκοτώσει τα πιστεύω του. Περισσότερο ντροπιασμένος παρά ηττημένος, το αγόρι των Χιούγκα ένιωσε άδειο, ένα μαύρο κενό, μιας και χρειάστηκαν μερικά λεπτά για να διαλύσουν τις ιδέες αρκετών χρόνων.

Έκατσε και σκέφτηκε, φτάνοντας τελικά σε κάποια συμπεράσματα. Οι αρχικές του επιδιώξεις παρέμεναν απαράλλαχτες. Αναζητούσε δύναμη, ήθελε να ακούει το όνομά του. Αυτό που είχε μεταβληθεί ήταν ο τρόπος με τον οποίο έβλεπε την ζωή και τις μάχες και ο τρόπος με τον οποίον αντιμετώπιζε τον εαυτό του.

Σε καμιά σύγκρουση, προσωπική ή όχι, δεν ήταν αδύνατη η νίκη, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα το ακατόρθωτο. Δεν τον ένοιαζε πια αν αυτά που πίστευε ήταν σωστά ή ήταν λάθος. Αρκεί που αυτός τα θεωρούσε αληθή και πλήρως απαλλαγμένα από κάθε μορφή κακίας. Είχε δημιουργήσει έναν δικό του κώδικα τιμής, αγνό, καθάριο, ταιριαστό για έναν ηθικό πολεμιστή.

Συσσώρευε δύναμη, ακριβώς όπως κι ο Σάσκε, χρόνια τώρα. Αλλά ενώ ο Ούτσιχα το έκανε για να σκοτώνει, ο Νέτζι το έκανε για να ζει. Όταν ο Κιντομαρού, το τσιράκι του Οροτσιμάρου, πέθανε ενώ αυτός τον κοίταζε, κάτι ένιωσε που δεν μπόρεσε να το προσδιορίσει επακριβώς. Αλλά τώρα, κοιτώντας τον Σάσκε να δέχεται το σύνολο της σφοδρότητας του χτυπήματος, ανήμπορον να αντιδράσει, το ίδιο συναίσθημα τον κατέλαβε. Ξανά. Επαυξημένο.

Και ο Νέτζι ένιωσε και κατάλαβε, τι πραγματικά σημαίνει να ζεις. Εκεί, στα ερείπια του κάστρου του Κχο Σανγκ.

* * *

Μία γαλάζια λάμψη απλώθηκε σ' όλο το δωμάτιο και προσωρινά τους τύφλωσε. Ο Σάσκε τινάχτηκε πίσω, με πρωτοφανή βία. Έσπασε τον τοίχο στον οποίο έπεσε, καθώς και τον επόμενο και τον μεθεπόμενο μετά απ' αυτόν. Το τσάκρα, ακατάβλητο στην ποσότητα του, τον παρέσερνε όλο και πιο πάνω. Κανένα εμπόδιο δεν ήταν αρκετό για να τον σταματήσει, αν και οι τοίχοι μείωναν λίγο την ορμή. Το ταβάνι του υπόγειου συμπλέγματος δωματίων κομματιάστηκε σαν να ήταν από χαρτόνι και ο Σάσκε, διαγράφοντας καμπύλη τροχιά, ταξίδεψε άλλα εκατό μέτρα μέχρι που έπεσε άτσαλα στο έδαφος. Άβουλος, νικημένος, αφέθηκε να συρθεί στο χώμα και όταν τελικά σταμάτησε, το κορμί του ήταν γεμάτο μώλωπες. Έδωσε μία τιτάνια μάχη να διατηρήσει τις αισθήσεις του, μα ο εχθρός ήταν δυνατότερος. Mε πάνω από είκοσι σημεία ελέγχου τσάκρα μέσα στο σώμα του να έχουν υποστεί σοβαρότατη ζημιά δεν είχε και πολλές ελπίδες. Οι σκούρες κηλίδες στο κορμί του ξεθώριασαν και όλα μαύρισαν και άρχισε να ξαναζεί τον εφιάλτη της νύχτας όπου ο κόσμος του διαλύθηκε σε μία θάλασσα αίματος.

* * *

Αιμορραγούσε από αναρίθμητες πληγές. Αυτό που ξεκίνησε ως παιχνίδι, είχε εξελιχτεί σε άκρως επικίνδυνη καταδίωξη. H μικροκαμωμένη κοπέλα έτρεχε ακούραστη μπροστά, πάντα λίγο πιο μακριά από τα νύχια της τίγρης, ελισσόμενη επιδέξια στα δωμάτια ή πηδώντας από τοίχο σε τοίχο. Το αιλουροειδές ήταν σαφώς πιο γρήγορο, είχε όμως να αντιμετωπίσει και τα όπλα που ρίχνονταν εναντίον του. Είτε την χτυπούσαν, είτε τ' απέφευγε με ελιγμούς, κατόρθωναν να της εμποδίζουν να αναπτύξει πλήρη ταχύτητα. Και η κοπέλα απλά συνέχιζε να τρέχει και να γυρνάει συνέχεια το κεφάλι της για να ρίξει στην τίγρη ένα αιχμηρό όπλο. Στην αρχή είχε γρατσουνιές, αμυχές, μα τα τραύματα πλήθαιναν και έχανε όλο και περισσότερο αίμα. Πλέον οι πληγές ήταν τόσο πολλές που η τίγρη υπέφερε.

Πριν κάνα λεπτό είχαν περάσει έναν μεγάλου μήκους διάδρομο και η τίγρης είχε επιταχύνει, αδιάφορη για τα εχθρικά βλήματα, αποφασισμένη να τελειώσει το κυνηγητό εκείνην την στιγμή. Μία σφαίρα έπεσε από τα χέρια της κοπέλας στον διάδρομο και η αίλουρος πίστεψε πως αυτά τα ενοχλητικά παιχνίδια της είχαν στερέψει επιτέλους. Μα καθώς πήδαγε πάνω από την μικρή μπάλα, αυτή έσκασε και πάνω από τριάντα μικρά κουνάι και σούρικεν εκτοξεύτηκαν παντού, βγαλμένα από την σφαίρα. Τα περισσότερα πήγαν προς τα πάνω και κομμάτιασαν την κοιλιά της τίγρης. Έβγαλε ένα ουρλιαχτό και έπεσε κάτω απ' τον πόνο. Κυλιόταν ουρλιάζοντας και προσπαθώντας απεγνωσμένα να βγάλει τα όπλα που είχαν καρφωθεί από κάτω της. Οι κραυγές της δεν ακούστηκαν στον χώρο, αφού επικαλύφτηκαν από ένα άλλο ουρλιαχτό, παντοδύναμο και τρομαχτικό. Μία δόνηση ταρακούνησε τους τοίχους, συνέπεια του ουρλιαχτού, η τίγρης όμως πονούσε πάρα πολύ για να τα προσέξει όλα αυτά. Με πόδια που έτρεμαν, στάθηκε στα τέσσερα.

Σε απόσταση μπροστά της, βρισκόταν η λύκαινα με το ένα γόνατο να ακουμπάει στο πέτρινο πάτωμα. Την κοίταγε και της κουνούσε αρνητικά τον δείκτη του χεριού της. Το κιτρινόμαυρο ζώο τρελάθηκε από θυμό. Με αυτήν την κίνηση, το θηλυκό την κορόιδευε, της έδειχνε την περιφρόνηση της και την αδιαφορία της. Ένα σκουλήκι περιγελούσε την βασίλισσα του φόνου. Με μία φοβερή δύναμη θέλησης, έτρεξε προς αυτήν, με πρόθεση να τιμωρήσει και να σκοτώσει. Επιστράτευσε κάθε τελευταία ικμάδα αντοχής και δύναμης σ' αυτήν την τελευταία έκρηξη ταχύτητας. Η κοπέλα υποχώρησε κι αυτή γρήγορα μακριά από την τίγρη και φτάνοντας σε μια διχάλα του διαδρόμου, στράφηκε αριστερά χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί. Με την τίγρη κατά πόδας, η λύκαινα χώθηκε σ' ένα δωμάτιο που όπως διαπίστωσε θυμωμένη, ήταν αδιέξοδο. Η μόνη πόρτα ήταν αυτή που είχε διαβεί. Και από την οποία τώρα περνούσε η τίγρη, σίγουρη για τον θρίαμβο της.

Η λύκαινα δεν έχασε την ψυχραιμία της λόγω αυτού του γεγονότος. Ακολουθώντας την γνωστή τακτική της, εκτόξευσε κάπου δέκα κουνάι προς την αίλουρο, κανένα απ' τα οποία όμως δεν βρήκε στόχο. Με χαρά, πιστεύοντας ότι η εχθρός της είναι κουρασμένη, η τίγρη κινήθηκε, με τα σαγόνια ανοιχτά, για να κατασπαράξει το θύμα του. H Μάι όμως τίναξε πίσω τα νήματα τσάκρα με τα οποία τα όπλα της ήταν δεμένα και αυτά, μπούμερανγκ, καρφώθηκαν στην πλάτη και στο κεφάλι του μεγάλου ζώου, το οποίο είχε πηδήσει, με τα νύχια έξω, για να φτάσει την Μάι. Το μαζικό και συνάμα ξαφνικό χτύπημα από τόσα όπλα ήταν αρκετό για την ήδη άσχημα πληγωμένη τίγρη. Έπεσε στο πλάι, το δέρμα της παντού κόκκινο, όπως και τα μάτια της, τα καρφωμένα στην λύκαινα. Αυτή στεκόταν όρθια, με τα χέρια κατεβασμένα, βαριανασαίνοντας εξαιτίας των απαιτήσεων αυτής της άγριας συμπλοκής. Είχε σπρώξει τον εαυτό της στ' άκρα και τώρα κοίταζε την αντίπαλό της, που αργοπέθαινε.

Τότε μόνο κατάλαβε τι είχε γίνει. Τι, αυτή η ίδια, μόνη της, είχε πετύχει. Τώρα μόνο αντιλήφθηκε το μέγεθος της νίκης και τι ακριβώς είχε σκοτώσει. Η αναπνοή της γύριζε σιγά σιγά στο κανονικό. Ένα κύμα ευφορίας την πλημμύρισε και κατέβαλλε τιτάνια προσπάθεια ώστε να παραμείνει ήρεμη και να μην πηδήσει από την χαρά της.

Μια ανάσα, η τελευταία της, άφησε το στόμα της τίγρης και τα μάτια της απέκτησαν μία ανατριχιαστική γυαλάδα. Άθελα της, η Mai πρόσεξε τις πάμπολλες πληγές που είχε προκαλέσει στο ζώο. Δεν υπήρχε ούτε εκατοστό της γούνας που να μην έχει δεχτεί κάποιο χτύπημα. Και με τις μισές μόνο, η τίγρη θα πέθαινε, από απώλεια αίματος. Το μόνο που την κράταγε ζωντανή τόση ώρα, ήταν η αδρεναλίνη.

Έβγαλε την μάσκα της, αποκαλύπτοντας ένα ιδρωμένο πρόσωπο και με το δεξί χέρι έπιασε το παγούρι με το νερό που είχε περασμένο στην μέση της για να ξεδιψάσει. Ο σεισμός την πρόλαβε.

* * *

Η μάχη όδευε από το κακό στο χειρότερο. Τα σημαντικότερα πλεονεκτήματα τους είχαν σκοτωθεί με απελπιστικά εύκολο τρόπο. Επιπροσθέτως, ο Οροτσιμάρου – σάμα είχε ξοδέψει μεγάλο μέρος του τσάκρα του για τις επικλήσεις. Αυτό που του απέμενε, ο Κάμπουτο δεν ήξερε αν έφτανε για να τους δώσει την νίκη.

''Λέγομαι Οροτσιμάρου, και είμαι σάανιν.'' απάντησε στην ερώτηση του μαύρου δράκοντα. ''Σε ελευθέρωσα από την αιώνια φυλακή σου για να κυριεύσω το σώμα σου.''

Το γέλιο του δράκου ήταν μοχθηρό, περιπαιχτικό.

''Γελοίε ανθρωπάκο. Νομίζεις θα έχεις την ευκαιρία να χρησιμοποιήσεις ένα τέτοιο τζούτσου πάνω μου; Σε μένα;;''

Σε απάντηση, ο Μάντρα ξεδιπλώθηκε και τινάχτηκε προς τον δράκο. Κατόρθωσε να τυλιχτεί γύρω του και έκλεισε το στόμα του πάνω στον λαιμό του μαύρου ερπετού. Βάζοντας περισσότερη δύναμη, τα δόντια του, με έναν ανατριχιαστικό ήχο, τρύπησαν τις φολίδες και δηλητήριο άρχισε να χύνεται μέσα στο αίμα του δράκου. Δεν ήταν αρκετό. Το μαύρο κτήνος ξανάπεσε στο έδαφος με φόρα, καταπλακώνοντας το φίδι και το κομμάτιασε με τα νύχια των ποδιών του.

Εκείνη την στιγμή, ο σάανιν και ο βοηθός του μπήκαν επιτέλους στην μάχη. Ο Κάμπουτο συγκεντρώθηκε και στέλνοντας τσάκρα προς το μεγάλο φίδι, το παραποίησε με τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να κλείσει πληγές και να θεραπεύσει τραύματα. Από το ανοιχτό στόμα του Οροτσιμάρου βγήκε μια καφετιά οχιά και παρομοίως από το στόμα του φιδιού, ένα απέριττο και φαινομενικά απλό σπαθί εξήλθε. Επιμηκύνοντας τον λαιμό του με τρομαχτικό τρόπο, ο Οροτσιμάρου έσπρωξε το σπαθί προς τον ώμο του δράκου. Με εξαιρετική ευκολία, η λεπίδα κατατρύπησε τις φολίδες που βρήκε μπροστά της και χώθηκε στην σάρκα.

''Κουσανάγκι. Αναγνωρίζω το τσίμπημα του.'' είπε με πόνο στην φωνή ο δράκος. Φλόγες τύλιξαν το κορμί του, ένα κάτον που προστάτευε και πλήγωνε ταυτόχρονα. Ο Μάντρα, παρά την θεραπευτική ενέργεια που έπαιρνε από τον Κάμπουτο, κάηκε ολόκληρος απ' την φωτιά και πριν πεθάνει, επέστρεψε σώος στον δικό του κόσμο.

Ο Οροτσιμάρου αποτραβήχτηκε από τις δυνατές φλόγες πριν τον κάψουν και του προκαλέσουν ζημιά. Ετοιμάστηκε να ξαναχτυπήσει με το Κουσανάγκι, όταν ο Κάμπουτο μίλησε.

''Οροτσιμάρου – σάμα. Η φωτιά δεν κάνει τίποτα στον Νασταμάγκθυορ. Τον προστατεύει. Δεν μπορούμε να νικήσουμε.''

''Ναι…ανάθεμα τον, έχεις δίκιο. Πρέπει να φύγουμε.'' είπε ο σάανιν και πριν η διάρκεια του κάτον τελειώσει, οι δύο νίντζα είχαν εξαφανιστεί από το δωμάτιο στο οποίο ήταν ο δράκος, με την χρήση ενός τζούτσου μεταφοράς.

Εμφανίστηκαν στην άκρη του κάστρου, εκεί που συνόρευε η πέτρα με την ύπαιθρο, κάτω από έναστρο ουρανό. Λίγα μέτρα μακριά τους, βρισκόταν ο Σάσκε, τυλιγμένος στα δύο.

''Κρίμα. Με λίγη παραπάνω προετοιμασία, θα μπορούσαμε να τον σκοτώσουμε.''

''Και τι θα γίνει με τον δράκο; Τον αφήσαμε ελεύθερο στον κόσμο.''

''Μου είναι αδιάφορο πλέον, Κάμπουτο. Ας ασχοληθεί η Ακάτσκι μαζί του. Αν τολμάνε. Πάρε τον Σάσκε και ας φύγουμε από δω.''

''Χάι Οροτσιμάρου – σάμα.''

* * *

Μεγάλη ποσότητα δηλητηρίου είχε εισδύσει στον οργανισμό του. Όχι αρκετό και σίγουρα όχι τόσο δυνατό ώστε να τον σκοτώσει, αλλά του προκαλούσε πόνο. Δεν τον πείραζε. Με τον καιρό, ο πόνος θα υποχωρούσε.

Πρωταρχική σημασία είχε το γεγονός ότι ήταν ελεύθερος. Ο απερίσκεπτος Κχο Σανγκ νόμιζε πως ένα τέτοιο πλάσμα σαν κι αυτόν μπορούσε να μείνει αιώνια φυλακισμένο.

Άνοιξε διάπλατα τα φτερά του και πέταξε προς τα πάνω, σαν βέλος, κονιορτοποιώντας τις ποσότητες βράχου, πέτρας και χώματος που συναντούσε. Πέταγε και όλο το οικοδόμημα έτρεμε σαν να είναι έτοιμο να καταρρεύσει. Πέταγε, όλο και πιο ψηλά, προκειμένου να φτάσει, αιώνες μετά, στον ατέλειωτο ουρανό και για να ξαναδεί την αγαπημένη του Σελήνη.

* * *

Το έντονο ταρακούνημα του επανέφερε τις αισθήσεις. Ξόδεψε μερικά δευτερόλεπτα για να ξαναθυμηθεί το παρελθόν και το μέρος στο οποίο βρίσκεται. Η πρώτη ερώτηση που ξεπήδησε στο μυαλό του, ως συνέπεια των αναμνήσεων, αφορούσε την Μάι. Με τον σεισμό να συνεχίζει αμείωτος, γιατί τι άλλο μπορούσε να ήταν αν όχι σεισμός, την μύρισε, κάπου μακριά. Και δεν βρισκόταν μόνη της. Μαζί της υπήρχε μία γνώριμη οσμή, για χιλιετίες ανταγωνιστική. Και αίμα. Ποτάμι απ' αυτό.

Σηκώθηκε στα τέσσερα, το δικέφαλο ζώο και με πληγές σε όλο του το σώμα βγήκε από το δωμάτιο και ακολούθησε την μυρωδιά, φοβούμενος το χειρότερο. Ο σεισμός σταμάτησε, δεν έδωσε όμως σημασία. Συνέχισε να τρέχει. Ακόμα και χωρίς την χαρακτηριστική μυρωδιά, θα ήταν εύκολο να βρει την Μάι. Η πορεία που αυτή είχε ακολουθήσει συνοδευόταν από μία συνεχή γραμμή αίματος. Κάποιος που αιμορραγούσε είχε συρθεί πάνω στις πέτρες και ο Κίμπα – Ακαμαρού ευχόταν αυτός ο κάποιος να μην είναι η σύντροφος του. Αποκλείεται όλο αυτό να αίμα να ανήκε σ' αυτήν.

Μετά από έναν διάδρομο, έκανε αριστερά και βρέθηκε σε ένα δωμάτιο. Εκεί βρισκόταν η Μάι, ζωντανή και νεκρή μπροστά της υπήρχε μία φοβερή τίγρη. Κομματιασμένη. Δεν ασχολήθηκε με το τι ζήταγε η τίγρης σ' έναν τέτοιο υπόγειο χώρο. Του έφτανε που αυτή ήταν καλά.

''Θα ερχόμουν να σε βρω'' του πέταξε η Μάι. Αυτός ακύρωσε το τζούτσου στο οποίο είχε υποβληθεί και άμεσα ένιωσε κάτι ζωώδες να υποχωρεί και να φεύγει από μέσα του και να στέκεται δίπλα του σαν Ακαμαρού. Βρισκόμενος πάλι σε φυσιολογικό ύψος, είδε την φίλη του να έχει βρέξει το κεφάλι της με νερό. Η μάχη πρέπει να ήταν δύσκολη. Είχε αφαιρέσει την μάσκα και τότε μόνο αντιλήφθηκε ο Κίμπα ότι τα μάτια της ήταν απλά υπέροχα.

''Δεν πειράζει. Μην ασχολείσαι με λεπτομέρειες.'' είπε και την πλησίασε με γοργό βήμα. Χωρίς να της δώσει χρόνο να αντιδράσει, την άρπαξε από την μέση και τραβώντας την κοντά του την φίλησε. Στην αρχή έμεινε ουδέτερη, σύντομα όμως άρχισε να ανταποκρίνεται κι αυτή, περνώντας τα χέρια της πάνω από τους ώμους του. Ήταν τέλειο, σκέφτηκε ο Ινουζούκα. Γευόταν αγνή θηλυκότητα και ένιωθε τα ακροδάχτυλά της να χαϊδεύουν τα μαλλιά του. Ασυναίσθητα, κατέβασε τα χέρια του στην μέση της και λίγο πιο κάτω. Για μερικές στιγμές, δεν τον ένοιαζαν ούτε οι φίλοι του, ούτε ο Ακαμαρού, ούτε κάποια ηλίθια αποστολή για ένα παρανοϊκό φάντασμα. Το μόνο ενδιαφέρον γι' αυτόν ήταν το κορμί που κράταγε στην αγκαλιά του.

Η επαφή τους έσπασε. Ο κύριος λόγος ήταν για να πάρουν ανάσα.

''Νομίζω πρέπει να συνεχίσουμε το ψάξιμο για τους υπόλοιπους.'' πρότεινε η Μάι διστακτικά. Ο Ακαμαρού, που μέχρι εκείνη την στιγμή παρατηρούσε εντονότατα έναν κόκκο σκόνης στο ταβάνι, γάβγισε χαρούμενα, ικανοποιημένος με αυτή την προοπτική.

''Δεν έχω πρόβλημα'' είπε με προσπάθεια ο Κίμπα, χαρίζοντας παράλληλα στον Ακαμαρού μια άγρια ματιά. ''Με σένα μαζί μου μπορώ να ψάχνω για ώρες.''

Η Μάι ξαναφόρεσε την μαύρη μάσκα της, όχι αρκετά γρήγορα όμως για να αποκρύψει ένα ελαφρύ κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλα.

* * *

Ήταν χαρούμενος. Το σχέδιο του εξελισσόταν όπως ακριβώς περίμενε. Ο στόχος του δεν ήταν τόσο αποδυναμωμένος όσο αυτός ήθελε, αλλά δεν είχε ιδιαίτερη σημασία αυτό. Την συγκεκριμένη στιγμή, ερχόταν προς τα έξω, αφήνοντας πίσω την πέτρινη φυλακή του, πιστεύοντας εσφαλμένα πως θα είναι ελεύθερος. Τι έκπληξη τον περίμενε…

Ο Κχο Σανγκ σκέφτηκε την έκφραση που θα αποκτήσει ο δράκος σε λίγα λεπτά. Ξεκίνησε να σιγοσφυρίζει ένα παλιό εύθυμο τραγούδι της εποχής του. Ταυτόχρονα, γύρισε μερικές σελίδες στο βιβλίο που κράταγε, μέχρι που βρήκε ότι έψαχνε. Αποστήθισε τις χειρονομίες και τις σύντομες φράσεις.

Κρίμα που δεν θα υπήρχε ούτε ένας μάρτυρας για να παραστεί σε αυτό που θα γινόταν. Κρίμα, αλλά μια νίκη ήταν πάντα και πρωταρχικά, νίκη. Θα την χαιρόταν το ίδιο, ακόμα κι αν ήταν ο μοναδικός γνώστης της.

Θα…τι είναι αυτό; Α, ένας ευγενής. Τέλεια. Και έχει και το μάτι, κατά πως φαίνεται. Υπέροχα. Απόλαυσε λοιπόν νέε, μια επίδειξη που κανείς εδώ και χιλιετίες, δεν φανταζόταν δυνατή. Σου εγγυώμαι, θα την βρεις άκρως ενδιαφέρουσα.

Με αυτές τις σκέψεις, ο πανίσχυρος σουγκέντζα κάλεσε τους πιστούς του να συγκεντρωθούν και ξεκίνησε την χρήση μαγείας, με τσάκρα να βγαίνει από μέσα του κατά κύματα.

* * *

Εξερχόμενος από το πλοκάμι της σκιάς, ο Έιζο λιποθύμησε, έχοντας φτάσει στο μέγιστο των δυνατοτήτων του και αφού πρώτα είχε χαρίσει στον Νέτζι την ευκαιρία.

Ο Σικαμαρού πέτυχε τελικά να σταθεί στα πόδια του και γύρισε προς την μεριά του Νέτζι. Ο φίλος του τον φόβιζε. Το κατεβασμένο κεφάλι, οι σφιγμένες γροθιές, η εντελώς ευθύγραμμη ραχοκοκαλιά ήταν ένδειξη μανίας. Ο Νέτζι τον κοίταξε κι αυτός και τότε ο Νάρα κατάλαβε. Ο φίλος του ήθελε ότι ήθελε κι ο ίδιος. Ένα τέλος. Όχι αιχμαλώτους. Όχι έλεος. Του έκανε νόημα με το χέρι ότι μπορεί να φύγει και κατόπιν προχώρησε προς τον Σοκούμο.

Εκτελώντας μεταβολή, ο Νέτζι ακολούθησε την διαδρομή του Σάσκε. To σαρίνγκαν και το Μπαϊακούγκαν δεν είχαν τελειώσει ακόμα την αναμέτρησή τους. Το χτύπημα που είχε πετύχει τον είχε μεθύσει, τόσο πολύ που δεν έδωσε σημασία στον δράκο που, μέτρα από πάνω του, ανέβαινε προς τα έξω. Ο Νέτζι έθεσε προτεραιότητες. Πρώτα ο Σάσκε και μετά το μαύρο ερπετό, αν βρίσκεται κάπου κοντά μέχρι τότε.

Στην διαδρομή προς τα πάνω, περνώντας μέσα από τις τρύπες που είχε δημιουργήσει το σώμα του αντιπάλου του, ο Νέτζι αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία φαντασμάτων. Το Μπαϊακούγκαν του αποκάλυπτε άυλες μορφές πολεμιστών, τοξοτών και νίντζα, που είχαν χάσει την ζωή τους σε παλιούς χρόνους. Δεν μπορούσαν να τον πειράξουν, οπότε δεν ασχολήθηκε περαιτέρω μαζί τους. Κάτι παράξενο έγινε όμως. Τα πνεύματα αυτά βρίσκονταν στο κάστρο, περιπλανώμενα ασκόπως, για αιώνες. Τα έδεναν στο μέρος οι όρκοι πίστης και υποταγής στον Κχο Σανγκ. Αυτός με την σειρά του τους είχε προσφέρει την μετά θάνατον νόηση, αυτή που είχαν και στην ζωή, μαζί με περιορισμένη βούληση. Σε συνδυασμό με την αιωνιότητά τους, τα φαντάσματα είχαν το προνόμιο να μπορούν να διακρίνουν αυτό που ονομαζόταν δύναμη στην εποχή τους και μόνο των σπουδαίων αντρών ήταν ιδιότητα.

Την αναγνώρισαν στον άνδρα ο οποίος περνούσε ανάμεσά τους και υποκλίθηκαν. Μερικά, πιο θαρραλέα από τα υπόλοιπα, τον ακολούθησαν και έτσι ξαναδημιούργησαν εικόνες περασμένων μεγαλείων. Η πομπή προχωρούσε. Ο επικεφαλής είχε αντιληφθεί την ακολουθία, αλλά αφού έψαχνε κάτι σημαντικότερο από αερικά, δεν είχε αντίκτυπο σ' αυτόν.

Ερχόμενος στην επιφάνεια, ο Νέτζι ανέπνευσε και πάλι φρέσκο αέρα. Ο Ούτσιχα Σάσκε δεν ήταν πουθενά. Γέλασε από μέσα του για τον δειλό που προτίμησε να φύγει από το να συνεχίσει την μάχη και χαρακτηρίζοντας τον ως έναν άνανδρο αντίπαλο, έστρεψε το Μπαϊακούγκαν κατευθείαν πάνω στον δράκο.

Το φολιδωτό πλάσμα είχε εμφανιστεί στον κόσμο, μετά από μακρά απουσία του ιδίου και του είδους του. Το θριαμβευτικό του ουρλιαχτό ανακοίνωσε στους λαούς την επάνοδό του.

Τότε, ενώ η κραυγή γινόταν αντίλαλος, διάλεξε ο Κχο Σανγκ να σημάνει επίθεση και οι υποτελείς του, δεκάδες και δεκάδες φαντασμάτων, ξεχύθηκαν έξω, εναντίον του μαύρου κτήνους. Τα στοιχειά που ακολουθούσαν τον Νέτζι ήταν πρόθυμα κι αυτά να ριχτούν στην μάχη, δίσταζαν όμως. Προσέμεναν την αντίδραση του προσωρινού στρατηγού τους.

Μην έχοντας ακούσει την διαταγή του Κχο Σανγκ, μην ξέροντας ότι κάθε κίνηση του έχει αντίκτυπο, ο Χιούγκα άρχισε να περπατάει κοντύτερα στον δράκο. Η λάμψη στα λευκά μάτια του διακήρυττε πως το μαύρο ερπετό δεν είναι τίποτα παραπάνω από έναν ακόμη αντίπαλο. Αυτό ήταν. Οι στρατιώτες πίσω του τον πέρασαν και ξεχύθηκαν μπροστά, κάνοντας χρήση είτε σπαθιού είτε τόξου. Συνολικά, πάνω από τετρακόσιοι πολεμιστές περικύκλωσαν τον δράκο και αποδείχτηκε ότι τα άυλα όπλα τους ήταν αποτελεσματικά. Φολίδες έσπαγαν κάτω από συντονισμένα άγρια χτυπήματα όπλων και αίμα περνούσε μέσα από κορμιά. Ο δράκος δεν έμεινε άπραγος. Αφού μάτωνε απ' αυτούς, μπορούσε και να τους ματώσει. Δάγκωνε με λύσσα και κατέβαζε τα νύχια του με μανία πάνω στην μάζα των πνευμάτων κι αυτά χάνονταν. Δεν εξοντώνονταν, μα γύριζαν πίσω στον Κχο Σανγκ, πρόθυμα για καινούριες εντολές.

Με την πίστη ότι το παιχνίδι που έπαιζε είχε κρατήσει αρκετά, ο πανάρχαιος σουγκέντζα σοβαρεύτηκε. Θέλοντας να τελειώσει την χωρίς νόημα μάχη, σκέφτηκε μια μεγάλη σειρά από σύμβολα. Και τα τζούτσου εκτελέστηκαν, πήραν μορφή, μόνο και μόνο επειδή ένα ισχυρό μυαλό είχε επιθυμήσει την πραγματοποίηση τους.

Το έδαφος κάτω από τον δράκο ράγισε και ξεπετάχτηκαν έξω κλαδιά, χοντρά όσο το κεφάλι ενός ανθρώπου. Ο Νέτζι, ο οποίος είχε σταματήσει μακριά από την μάχη, που φανερά δεν ήταν δική του για να πολεμήσει, παρατηρούσε έκπληκτος ξύλο να γεννάται εκ λίθου και τα κλαδιά να σκαρφαλώνουν γοργά προς τον δράκο. Οι μυτερές τους άκρες διαπέρασαν πανεύκολα το σκληρό φολιδωτό δέρμα και συνέχισαν μέσα στο κρέας κατατρυπώντας κόκαλα και όργανα. Το ξύλο αυτό ήταν πιο σκληρό και από το αγνότερο ατσάλι και το τζούτσου δεν είχε ακόμα τελειώσει. Επρόκειτο ουσιαστικά για το πρώτο ντότον, απ' το οποίο κατάγονταν όλα τα άλλα ντότον και ήταν μια τεχνική που οι ίδιοι οι Σέντζου αγνοούσαν την ύπαρξη της. Από τις αιχμηρές άκρες που είχαν καρφωθεί μέσα στον δράκο, ασημένια πεντάφυλλα λουλούδια φύτρωσαν και έσταξαν μοβ δηλητήριο, που ενώθηκε με το αίμα και ταχύτατα ταξίδεψε προς το μυαλό και την καρδιά. Σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, μικρότατες σφαίρες βγήκαν από τους ρόζους των κλαδιών και έσκασαν με κρότο απελευθερώνοντας φωτιά. Οι μικρές αλλά πάρα πολλές εκρήξεις προκάλεσαν σπασμούς στο κορμί του δράκοντα.

Όλα αυτά ήταν υπερβολικά πολλά για τις αντοχές του δράκοντα. Πέθανε και ενώ το τεράστιο σώμα του κατέρρευσε με πάταγο πάνω στα ερείπια, συνθλίβοντας τα πάντα, η ψυχή του πέταξε στον ουρανό και, μετά από έναν ανεπαίσθητο δισταγμό, βούτηξε προς τα κάτω. Το φάντασμα του Νασταμάγκθυορ έφτασε το δωμάτιο μέσα στο οποίο ο Κχο Σανγκ κάποτε εκτελούσε τα πειράματα του. Είδε τον καινούριο του αφέντη και τον προσκύνησε, προσέχοντας ώστε το κεφάλι του να είναι πιο χαμηλά από του κυρίου του.

''Σου το είχα πει πως θα γίνεις δικός μου, όταν ο καιρός θα είναι κατάλληλος.''

''Μάλιστα αφέντη'' απάντησε χωρίς συναίσθημα ο δράκος. Μια σκέψη δημιουργήθηκε στο μυαλό του, ότι όφειλε να είναι θυμωμένος. Προσπάθησε να σκεφτεί και να καταλάβει για ποιόν λόγο. Γιατί να νιώσει οργή;

Αμέσως ο Κχο Σανγκ του κατέπνιξε αυτήν την απορία, μαζί με την ελεύθερη βούληση του. Ο δράκος δεν θα έκανε σύνθετες σκέψεις, ποτέ ξανά.

''Ετοιμάσου, Νάστα. Έχουμε δουλειά μπροστά μας.''

''Μάλιστα αφέντη.''

* * *

Στο κέντρο σχεδόν του κάστρου του Κχο Σανγκ υπήρχε μια μεγάλη τρύπα, αόριστα κυκλική. Την είχε δημιουργήσει λίγο πιο πριν ο μαύρος δράκος και την χρησιμοποιούσε τώρα ο Σικαμαρού για να φτάσει στην επιφάνεια. Κουβαλούσε μαζί του τον ακόμα αναίσθητο Έιζο. Με προσοχή, τον ξάπλωσε σε κοντινή απόσταση από τον Νέτζι. ''Πως είναι;'' ρώτησε αυτός με ενδιαφέρον, επαναφέροντας ταυτόχρονα την όρασή του στο φυσιολογικό επίπεδο.

''Είναι σκληρό καρύδι. Θα επανέλθει γρήγορα, παρά τους εκτεταμένους τραυματισμούς. Εσύ;''

''Δεν τον πρόλαβα. Ξέφυγε. Αλλά είδα φαντάσματα τα οποία – ''

Ο Νέτζι σταμάτησε την φράση του. Γυρνώντας το κεφάλι, είδε ότι την ίδια τρύπα χρησιμοποιούσαν και ο Κίμπα, η Τεντεν και ο σκύλος για να βγουν έξω. Ευτυχώς φαίνονταν καλά. Πέρα από κάποιες πληγές του Κίμπα, έδειχναν κι οι τρεις δραστήριοι.

Μαζεύτηκαν όλοι πάνω από τον Έιζο. Είχαν χωριστεί μόλις πριν μισή ώρα. Η Μάι σφύριξε βλέποντας το καμένο χέρι και την πληγιασμένη κοιλιά του αναίσθητου Έιζο. ''Tι τον χτύπησε τόσο πολύ;'' αναφώνησε ενώ ο Ακαμαρού κατέβαλλε προσπάθειες να τον ξυπνήσει, γλείφοντας τον απαλά στα χέρια και στο πρόσωπο.

''Σάσκε, τσιντόρι'' ήταν η μονολεκτική απάντηση του Σικαμαρού.

''Τον βρήκατε;'' η Μάι σήκωσε ξαφνιασμένη το κεφάλι της. ''Και;''

''Ζούμε ακόμα.'' της απάντησε ο Νάρα. Δεν ήταν ο τύπος που του άρεσε να δηλώνει το προφανές, αλλά στην συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί κάτι άλλο να πει.

''Το ίδιο και αυτός'' σχολίασε ο Νέτζι και πήγε να συνεχίσει χωρίς όμως να υπολογίζει τον Κίμπα, που τον διέκοψε ανυπόμονα.

''Ναι, ναι. Ωραία όλα αυτά. Αφού όμως δεν ρωτάει κανείς, θα ρωτήσω εγώ. Τι στην κόλαση ακριβώς είναι αυτό;'' είπε νευριασμένα και έδειξε με το δάκτυλο του το κουφάρι του μαύρου δράκου, εξήντα μέτρα πίσω από την ομάδα.

Τι του φαίνεται τόσο παράξενο; Δράκοι και φαντάσματα, δαίμονες και προδότες. Νομίζει ζούμε σ' έναν αγαθό κόσμο. Μεντοκσέι. Βαριέμαι –

''Μπορώ εγώ καλύτερα απ' όλους, να απαντήσω σ' αυτό.'' Ο άντρας που μίλησε είχε καταφέρει να έρθει σχεδόν δίπλα στους τέσσερις νίντζα χωρίς να γίνει αντιληπτός. Αναπήδησαν ξαφνιασμένοι, τόσο λόγω της παρουσίας, όσο και από την βαριά φωνή, που έμοιαζε να βγαίνει από αρχαία μνημεία ή τάφους.

''Πολύ παλιά, ήταν εχθρός μου. Δεν μπορούσα να τον σκοτώσω, οπότε τον φυλάκισα μέχρις ότου οι δυνάμεις μου να φτάσουν σ'ένα ικανοποιητικό επίπεδο.'' συνέχισε απτόητος ο ηλικιωμένος άνδρας, αγνοώντας επιδειχτικά χέρια που κινούνταν να φτάσουν κρυμμένα όπλα ή που ετοιμάζονταν να σχηματίσουν σφραγίδες.

''Μετά, το μόνο που χρειαζόταν να γίνει ήταν με κάποιο τρόπο ο αφελής εχθρός μου, να βγει από την μαγική φυλακή του. Εν κατακλείδι, αποδείχτηκε αστεία γελοίο. Μόνο εν ζωή άτομα μπορούσαν να το κάνουν και εγώ στοιχημάτισα, βλέπετε, στην έμφυτη αλαζονεία των ανθρώπων και στην υπερβολική αυτοπεποίθηση τους. Ονομάστε το υπερτιμημένη ευπιστία, αν θέλετε. Προθυμία να πιστέψουν το οτιδήποτε. Το μυστικό έγκειται στο να μην καταλάβουν ότι υπάρχουν κι άλλοι παράγοντες, και άλλα κίνητρα πέραν των δικών τους.''

Είχαν μπερδευτεί αρκετά, ο Νέτζι κι ο Σικαμαρού, αλλά κατάφερναν μέχρι έναν βαθμό, να παρακολουθούν την πορεία σκέψης που ξεδιπλωνόταν μπροστά τους.

Για το ότι ο ηλικιωμένος ήταν ο Κχο Σανγκ, δεν χωρούσε αμφιβολία, όσο απίθανη κι αν φαινόταν μια τέτοια πιθανότητα. Ο Κίμπα με την Μάι έκαναν σαν να τον ήξεραν, ήταν ήρεμοι. Και ο Ακαμαρού δεν έδειχνε καθόλου επιθετικός. Το δεύτερο συμπέρασμα αφορούσε τον Οροτσιμάρου και την συμμορία του. Έμπλεξαν, αν τα λόγια του άνδρα ήταν σωστά, σε κάτι που δεν περίμεναν. Εξαπατήθηκαν.

''Έτσι, ο μικρόμυαλος…σάανιν, ότι κι αν σημαίνει αυτό, μου έκανε μια μεγάλη εξυπηρέτηση. Ο Νασταμάγκθυορ σκλάβος μου, ο…σάανιν σκλάβος της δύναμης του, ο κόσμος το ίδιο ανόητος όπως και πριν και τι μένει; Α, βέβαια. Εσείς. Δεν ξέρω πως συνδέεστε με όλη αυτήν την ιστορία, αν και σας διαβεβαιώνω, έχω τις υποψίες μου, αλλά θαρρώ πως είστε οι πιο κερδισμένοι. Βιώσατε μια εμπειρία ζωής, κάποιοι βρήκαν ο ένας τον άλλον, κάποιοι άλλοι βρήκαν την νίκη που έψαχναν και γενικά συνεχίζετε να ζείτε, όλοι σας. Και έτσι, πριν επιτρέψω να φύγετε, με αμφότερες τις παρατάξεις να είναι χαρούμενες, μένει μόνο ένα πράμα.''

Δεν σταματούσε να μιλάει ο παράφρων. Τρέλα. Παρ' όλα αυτά ο Σικαμαρού νόμιζε ότι καταλάβαινε κάπως τα κρυφά νοήματα των λόγων του Κχο Σανγκ.

''Εννοείς την σφαίρα;''

''Εννοώ την σφαίρα, αγόρι.''

''Αποτελεί το δόλωμά σου, έτσι δεν είναι; Το εργαλείο, το οποίο έψαχνε θύματα για να κάνουν την δουλειά σου.'' είπε ο Νάρα και έβγαλε μέσα από το γιλέκο του την σφαίρα. Τίποτα πάνω της δεν φανέρωνε την δύναμη που έκρυβε. Ήταν μαύρη στο εσωτερικό και στην αφή έμοιαζε σαν κρύσταλλο, μόνο πιο συμπαγές και πολύ πιο βαρύ.

''Σκάστε. Σταματήστε να μιλάτε έτσι'' ξέσπασε ο Κίμπα και άρπαξε την σφαίρα από τα χέρια του αρχηγού του, πριν προλάβει αυτός ν' αντιδράσει. Την πέταξε ψηλά και καθώς επέστρεφε στο έδαφος, ο Κίμπα στριφογυρίζοντας άγρια γύρω από τον εαυτό του, χτύπησε την σφαίρα με την τεχνική του γκατσούουγκα. Το δημιούργημα του Κχο Σανγκ έπεσε στο έδαφος μακριά από τον Κίμπα και όλοι είδαν τις ρωγμές, ίδιες με λεπτό ιστό αράχνης, που την κάλυπταν ολόκληρη.

Ο Ινουζούκα Κίμπα έπεσε δεύτερη φορά πάνω της και τώρα το γκατσούουγκα ήταν δυνατότερο. Μην αντέχοντας την πίεση, η σφαίρα έγινε θρύψαλα, με τα μικρά κομμάτια να πετάνε προς άπασα κατεύθυνση.

Ένα άγνωστο αέριο γαλάζιου χρώματος βγήκε απ' την σφαίρα και υψώθηκε αργά στον νυχτερινό ουρανό. Ότι κι αν ήταν αυτό που έκρυβε μέσα της η σφαίρα, σκορπίστηκε από την ριπή του ανέμου που ήρθε από τον νότο και χάθηκε εντελώς από τον κόσμο.

''Τέλειο.'' βροντωφώναξε ο σουγκέντζα με τα μακριά γκρίζα μαλλιά του να ανεμίζουν στον άνεμο. ''Όλοι θαυμάζουν την δημιουργία, ενώ μόνο ένας βάρβαρος μπορεί να θαυμάσει την καταστροφή.'' Το σχόλιο πήγαινε στον Κίμπα, τον στεκάμενο δίπλα στο κατόρθωμα του, με ένα μανιακό χαμόγελο να διακοσμεί το πρόσωπό του.

''Μπορείς τότε να ξέρεις πως θαύμασα την καταστροφή του αγάλματός σου.''

Για την Μάι, δεν ήταν το σωστό πράμα για να πει κάποιος σ' έναν νεκρό μάγο, ο Κχο Σανγκ πάντως φαινόταν να το διασκεδάζει.

''Δήλωση αληθινού βαρβάρου. Και με αυτό, αγαπητά μου παιδιά, τελειώνουν οι υποχρεώσεις της νυχτός. Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα άλλο που πρέπει να πούμε, ή να κάνουμε. Έχετε τις ευχαριστίες μου, γεγονός σπουδαίο και περιζήτητο και σας εύχομαι να ζήσετε σε ενδιαφέροντες καιρούς. Αντίο.''

Η ηλικιωμένη φιγούρα με το πράσινο κιμονό έγινε διαφανής, άυλη. Άρχισε όλο και πιο πολύ να σβήνει, μέχρι που τελικά δεν φαινόταν καθόλου. Το τελευταίο που χάθηκε μπροστά στα μάτια τους ήταν το πρόσωπο, με τα σχεδόν ανύπαρκτα χείλη και τους παράξενους, χωμένους στις κόχες τους, οφθαλμούς.

Κανένας δεν μίλησε, αφού κάθε ένας ήταν απορροφημένος στις σκέψεις του, πλην του Ακαμαρού. Το γάβγισμα του έσκισε τον αέρα.

''Συμφωνώ Ακαμαρού. Η δουλειά μας έχει τελειώσει.'' είπε ο Κίμπα.

''Όντως. Η αποστολή τέλειωσε και δεν έχουμε κάτι άλλο να κάνουμε εδώ…'' σχολίασε ο Σικαμαρού και όλοι τους περίμεναν ανυπόμονα τις επόμενες λέξεις του. ''…Ας γυρίσουμε σπίτι.'' ολοκλήρωσε και τοποθέτησε τα χέρια του στις τσέπες.

Κανείς δεν διαφώνησε σε αυτή την προοπτική. Άπαντες σηκώθηκαν και, αφού έβαλαν τον Έιζο πάνω στον Ακαμαρού, ξεκίνησαν, με μία νωχελικότητα που δικαιολογούταν από την απουσία εκκρεμοτήτων. Διαθέτοντας άπλετο χρόνο στην διάθεση τους, ευδιάθετοι, έκαναν τα πρώτα βήματα στην μακριά πορεία προς το Κόνοχα.

Με το που απομακρύνθηκαν, η σιωπή επέστρεψε στα ερείπια του κάστρου του Κχο Σανγκ, διατεθειμένη να βασιλεύσει απερίσπαστη τουλάχιστον για άλλα διακόσια χρόνια.


	5. Chapter 5

Είκοσι μέρες μετά

''Λένε ότι κυνήγησαν τον Τσουμέι, τον πολέμησαν, τον σκότωσαν και κατά την διάρκεια αυτής της μάχης, που σύμφωνα με τα λεγόμενα τους έγινε κάπου στα βουνά βόρεια της Τόσα, η σφαίρα έσπασε. Τίποτα λιγότερο, τίποτα περισσότερο. Χρησιμοποιώ ως άξονα προσανατολισμού την Τόσα επειδή το χωριό αυτό καταστράφηκε. Οι επιζώντες, οι λίγοι που μείνανε λένε ότι πλάσματα βγαλμένα από τους εφιάλτες ισοπέδωσαν τα σπίτια και σκότωσαν τους κατοίκους μέσα σε μία νύχτα. Λένε πάλι πως μία ομάδα παιδιών σκότωσε τα τέρατα. Στην χώρα του μετάλλου, νότια της μεγαλύτερης πόλης τους, ακριβώς στα σύνορα με μας, ένα κάστρο κάηκε ολοσχερώς. Όλοι οι στρατιώτες, οι υπηρέτες κι οι αξιωματούχοι σκοτώθηκαν χωρίς κανείς να ξέρει ποιος το έκανε. Ο Κάγκε τους, παρά τις διαπιστεύσεις μας, μαζεύει στρατεύματα στην περιοχή για παν ενδεχόμενο, όπως λέει. Βέβαια, δεν είναι μόνο αυτά. Αν τέλειωνε εκεί, θα μπορούσα να το δεχτώ χωρίς απορίες. Αλλά όχι. Και οι πέντε έχουν αλλάξει. Φαίνεται. Στις κινήσεις τους, στο πως συμπεριφέρονται. Ακόμα και στον τρόπο με τον οποίο μιλάνε. Δεν στεναχωριέμαι, ούτε διαμαρτύρομαι. Αλλά όλα αυτά συνηγορούν στο ότι κάτι έγινε στο ταξίδι τους. Δεν μιλάμε απλώς για μια μάχη. Υπάρχει κάτι μεγαλύτερο και το αποκρύπτουν. Αυτή η υπόθεση μου έχει ήδη ξοδέψει αρκετό χρόνο. Εσείς οι δύο, είστε πιο κοντά σ' αυτούς από κάθε άλλον. Θεωρώ σίγουρο το ότι σας έχουν μιλήσει και απαιτώ τα πραγματικά γεγονότα. Απαιτώ εξηγήσεις.''

''Χοκάγκε – σάμα, τίποτα δεν σας έχει αποκρυφτεί.'' απάντησε ο Γκάι, σε στάση προσοχής. ''Συσχετίζετε γεγονότα που δεν έχουν σχέση μεταξύ τους και πιστεύετε πως η κάπως αφύσικη συμπεριφορά των μαθητών μου δικαιώνει τις υποψίες σας. Ομολογώ, η Τεντεν έχει ανεβασμένο ηθικό, ας μην ξεχνάμε όμως ότι ήταν η πρώτη της αποστολή ως ANBU. Το κορίτσι μου επιβίωσε. Και όσο για τον Νέτζι, πάντα ήταν αισιόδοξος και σοβαρός.''

''Έλα Γκάι. Μην παίζεις μαζί μου. Δεν είναι μόνο αυτά. Συμφωνώ για τον Νέτζι, αλλά η Μάι έχει αλλάξει δραστικά. Δεν είναι πλέον κορίτσι. Και ακόμα κι αν ισχύουν οι ψίθυροι περί της Μάι και του Κίμπα, σίγουρα δεν φτάνει μόνο αυτό. Η αποστολή την οποία ολοκλήρωσε προχθές, μόνη της, στέφθηκε με απόλυτη επιτυχία. Και ο Κίμπα, πριν την αποστολή ήταν τσούουνιν δευτέρας διαλογής. Τώρα έχει αποκτήσει σιγουριά και οι δυνάμεις του αγγίζουν το επίπεδο ενός νίντζα τζούνιν. Βέβαια, για τον Σικαμαρού δεν μιλάω καθόλου.'' είπε η Τσουνάντε νευριασμένα και κοίταξε τον δεύτερο άντρα στο δωμάτιο. Αυτός με την σειρά του, αφού έβαλε στις τσέπες τα χέρια, στράφηκε στην Χοκάγκε και καθάρισε τον λαιμό του.

''Δεν αρνούμαι πως ο γιός μου έχει αλλάξει προς το καλύτερο, Τσουνάντε – σάμα. Εμένα κάθε μέρα μου δίνει την εντύπωση πως έχει καταφέρει να νικήσει τους δαίμονες του. Όπως και κάθε μέλος της ομάδας που έστειλες εναντίον του Τσουμέι. Και ο Έιζο. Χοκάγκε, δεν θα υπερβάλλαμε αν λέγαμε ότι κύριος στόχος της αποστολής ήταν να βρουν αυτοί οι πέντε νέοι κι ο σκύλος, τον αληθινό τους εαυτό.''

''Μην παίζεις τα παιχνίδια σου μαζί μου, Σικάκου. Κάτι ξέρεις.''

''Ξέρω πως αυτοί που έφυγαν από το χωριό μας ήταν τσούουνιν, απλοί νίντζα. Γύρισαν πίσω πραγματικοί σινόμπι, στους οποίους μπορείς να αναθέσεις το οτιδήποτε και να τους εμπιστευτείς απόλυτα. Λες, Χοκάγκε – σάμα, πως αποκρύπτουν τμήματα της αλήθειας. Είναι κακό; Από την στιγμή που όλοι βγήκαμε κερδισμένοι, έχει αξία να σκαλίσουμε το παρελθόν; Ας επικεντρώσουμε στο μέλλον.''

H Τσουνάντε άνοιξε το στόμα της να μιλήσει και το ξανάκλεισε. Πέρασε λίγη ώρα και χαμογέλασε πλατιά.

''Ο Σικάκου – σαν λέει την αλήθεια. Στις εφτά μέρες που έλειπαν από δω, η ψυχή τους σφυρηλατήθηκε. Έγιναν επαγγελματίες, ισχυροί, σκεπτόμενοι. Δεν έχουν την αυτοπεποίθηση της νιότης, την οποία συνέχεια προασπίζω, αλλά την αυτοπεποίθηση και σιγουριά της φιλίας. Απέκτησες τέσσερις πολύτιμους πολεμιστές Χοκάγκε – σάμα. Τέσσερις ανθρώπους. Μην είσαι αχάριστη ρωτώντας το γιατί και το πως.'' δήλωσε ο Γκάι, στεκούμενος ακόμα προσοχή.

Η γροθιά της ξανθιάς γυναίκας ταρακούνησε όλο το γραφείο.

''Παίζετε με τις λέξεις. Κι οι δυο σας. Το θέμα είναι όμως ότι σας εμπιστεύομαι. Ξέρετε την αλήθεια και προσπαθείτε να μου πείτε πως όλα είναι υπό έλεγχο. Γνωρίζετε ότι κάτι πραγματικά έχει γίνει και επιμένετε για το ότι τίποτα κακό δεν βγήκε απ' αυτό.

Θέλω να μου εγγυηθείτε πως τίποτα δεν θα γυρίσει πίσω, ως μπούμερανγκ, να χτυπήσει αυτούς ή το χωριό.''

Ο Σικάκου και ο Γκάι έγνεψαν σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα.

''Το είπες και πριν, Χοκάγκε – σάμα. Μην αφήσεις αυτήν την υπόθεση να σου ξοδέψει άλλο χρόνο. Ανήκει στο παρελθόν πια.''

* * *

Εκατό μέρες μετά

''Έρο – σένιν.''

Έφερνε στο μυαλό του το γράμμα, ξανά και ξανά. Δεν ήταν τόσο οι ίδιες οι πληροφορίες, όσο το αντίκτυπο που θα 'χαν. Σαν την πέτρα που, πέφτοντας στην λίμνη, δημιουργεί κυματισμούς. Σίγουρα όλοι θα βραχούν.

''Έρο – σένιν.''

Πέρα από φαντάσματα και δράκους και κάστρα και το πόσο τυχεροί υπήρξαν όλοι, η ιστορία αυτή ήταν μία ήττα για τον Οροτσιμάρου. Μία ακόμα ανάμεσα στις πολλές που είχε υποστεί τους τελευταίους μήνες. Αλλεπάλληλα χτυπήματα. Που φυσικά δεν περνάνε απαρατήρητα στον νεαρό επικίνδυνο μαθητή του.

''Έρο – σένιν.''

Τόσο επικίνδυνος, που ακόμη κι ο ίδιος ο Οροτσιμάρου πρέπει να φυλάει τα νώτα του. Η επιστολή έλεγε ξεκάθαρα ότι δεν υπάρχει ελπίδα σωτηρίας για τον Σάσκε. Τόσο παραδομένος στο μίσος του που έχει καταντήσει άνθρωπος χωρίς ψυχή, μια απειλή για όλον τον κόσμο. Και ο Ναρούτο και η Σάκουρα πρέπει να σταματήσουν να τον περιμένουν. Η μόνη υπάρχουσα πιθανότητα για να γυρίσει πίσω είναι αν θα έχει στόχο να σκοτώσει κάποιον.

''Έρο – σένιν.''

Και στόχοι θα υπάρξουν πολλοί. Δεν πρέπει να ξεχνάμε την Ακάτσκι. Είχε δίκιο ο Κακάσι στο γράμμα όταν έλεγε ότι ο Οροτσιμάρου ίσως βγει σύντομα από το παιχνίδι και αφήσει πίσω του ένα πολυπόθητο κενό. Πρέπει λοιπόν να σκεφτώ μια επιστροφή στην πατρίδα; Ίσως είναι καιρός τελικά.

''Έρο – σένιν!''

''Ναρούτο, σου έχει λείψει η Σάκουρα;''

''Εεεε, τι εννοείς;'' Η έκφραση του ξανθού αγοριού ήταν ανεκτίμητη.

''Πιστεύω ότι κι εσύ της έχεις λείψει. Θα χαρεί όταν σε δει. Σε μία εβδομάδα φεύγουμε για το Κόνοχα.''

''Εεεε, στο Κόνοχα; Και μου το λες τώρα, έρο – σένιν; Δεν προλαβαίνω να προετοιμαστώ. Και πρέπει να σκεφτώ πολλά. Tι σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι η Σάκουρα θα χαρεί που θα με δει; Πιστεύεις ότι ενδιαφέρεται για μένα, dattebayo; Αν ξέρεις κάτι, πρέπει να μου το πεις έρο – σένιν, για να είμαι προετοιμασμένος. Επειδή, αν δεν είμαι, θα με κοροϊδεύει ο Λι. Έρο – σένιν, πιστεύεις ότι θα είναι κι ο Κακάσι κι η Χινάτα και ο Τσόοζι όταν φτάσουμε ή θα λείπουν σε κάποια αποστολή; Σκέψου τα μούτρα τους όταν γυρίσουν και με δουν. Θα δω και την γιαγιά Τσουνάντε, dattebayo. Αυτή σου είπε – ''

Ο Τζιράγια παρήγγειλε άλλο ένα ράμεν για τον Ναρούτο και η ησυχία που ακολούθησε καθώς ο ξανθός Ουζουμάκι ήταν πολύ μπουκωμένος με φαί για να μιλήσει, αποτέλεσε ένα δώρο για τον σάανιν. Μια ευκαιρία για να κάτσει να σκεφτεί. Και όχι μόνο για το Κόνοχα.

H αλήθεια ήταν πως ένιωθε γέρος. Πως είχε ζήσει τις στιγμές του και είχε πολεμήσει τις μάχες του. Ήταν πεπεισμένος ότι έτσι ακριβώς θα ένιωθε και η Τσουνάντε και ο Οροτσιμάρου.

Γεμάτος ενεργητικότητα και ζωντάνια, ο Ναρούτο υπενθύμιζε συνεχώς στον Τζιράγια ότι ο καιρός του είχε περάσει. Όχι βέβαια ότι δεν αγαπούσε τον μικρό σαν γιο του, αλλά οι διαφορές υπήρχαν, πάντα ορατές.

Κοιτάζοντας τον να είναι απορροφημένος στο φαγητό του, η σκέψη δημιουργήθηκε μέσα του ότι ο Ναρούτο είναι το μέλλον του κόσμου. Ο έφηβος, γεμάτος ελπίδες κι όνειρα Ναρούτο κι ο κάθε Ναρούτο. Είτε λέγεται Σικαμαρού, είτε λέγεται Νέτζι, αυτοί αποφασίζουν πλέον. Αυτοί νικάνε.

Θα υπάρξουν Οροτσιμάρου, όπως πάντα υπήρχαν, επειδή δεν νοείται ανθρωπότητα δίχως αυτούς. Αλλά αποτελούν μειοψηφία και καλά θα κάνουν να προσέχουν, οι διάφοροι Οροτσιμάρου και Σάσκε, γιατί είναι σκιές και γρήγορα ο κόσμος τις προσπερνάει και γίνονται παρελθόν, ξεχνιούνται. Ενώ για τους ήρωες δεν υπάρχει θάνατος. Ως μαχητές, παντοτινά θα ονειρεύονται.


	6. Chapter 6  Επίλογος

Η ανεμοθύελλα χτυπούσε ακατάπαυστα τα πέτρινα κτίρια σκοτεινιάζοντας τον ουρανό. Αγέρας και άμμος ενώνονταν σε μια δύναμη που μπορούσε να γδάρει και να σκοτώσει έναν άνθρωπο. Τα δυο αδέρφια θα πρέπει να ήταν θυμωμένα, μιας κι αυτή η επίδειξη ισχύος κρατούσε τρεις ώρες τώρα, με τον άνεμο να παρασέρνει μικρά αντικείμενα και να τα εκτοξεύει μακριά και την άμμο να βομβαρδίζει με λύσσα παράθυρα και πόρτες.

Με την δύναμη των αδερφιών του να είναι τόσο εμφανής, πολλοί βρίσκονταν στην Σούνα που αναρωτιόνταν ποιος ήταν ο ρόλος του δευτερότοκου στην τριανδρία της εξουσίας. Αμφιβολία και αμφισβήτηση εμπεριέχονταν σε αυτήν την απορία. Μα αυτός ήξερε καλύτερα. Ήταν η σκιά, η εκινούμενη μέσα στο σκοτάδι, η κρυφή λεπίδα που φέρνει θάνατο και χάος. Του άρεσε ο ρόλος του φονιά, παρ' ότι αφανής.

Και κάτω απ' την Σούνα, μακριά από την κόλαση της ανεμοθύελλας, στην ασφάλεια και ησυχία των δωματίων συλλογής πληροφοριών, ένας σίγουρα ωραιοποιημένος τίτλος για αυτά που γίνονταν εκεί μέσα, ο Κάνκουρο κυριαρχούσε. Ήταν το βασίλειο του.

Μαζί με δύο υψηλόβαθμους ANBU, προσπαθούσαν να σπάσουν τον άνδρα. Πλησίαζαν. Δοθέντος χρόνου, ο καθένας μπορεί να σπάσει, πίστευε ο Κάνκουρο. Όλοι έχουν ένα όριο πόνου, το οποίο αν ξεπεραστεί, σου λένε τα πάντα, παρακαλώντας με αναφιλητά να σταματήσει το μαρτύριο. Αυτό το όριο όμως δεν είναι ίδιο για όλους. Μερικοί διαθέτουν πολύ περισσότερες αντοχές από κάποιους άλλους.

Ο άτυχος σινόμπι ήταν δεμένος σε μια καρέκλα με συρματόσχοινο. Οι λοβοί των αυτιών και τα νύχια είχαν ξεριζωθεί στα πρώτα λεπτά της ανάκρισης. Ένας μικρός μοχλός είχε σφηνωθεί ανάμεσα στα δόντια, εμποδίζοντας έτσι το στόμα να κλείσει. Μία από τις πληγές στα πόδια είχε μολυνθεί και σαπίσει και πριν μισή ώρα ένας από τους ANBU είχε πιάσει με λαβίδα τρία από τα σκουλήκια που είχαν εμφανιστεί στην πληγή και τα τοποθέτησε στο ματωμένο μάγουλο του άνδρα.

Άναρθροι, ακαταλαβίστικοι ήχοι βγήκαν από το στόμα του σινόμπι. Με ανυπομονησία, ο Κάνκουρο αφαίρεσε με τα δάχτυλα την διπλή αρπάγη από το στόμα του θύματός του.

''Μήπως θες να πεις κάτι; Γιατί τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία.'' του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί.

Ό άνδρας προσπάθησε να μιλήσει, οι ήχοι όμως δεν σχημάτιζαν λέξεις. Οι μύες γύρω από το στόμα είχαν μείνει πολύ ώρα τεντωμένοι.

''Επανέλαβε προδότη. Μην σπαταλάς τον χρόνο μου.'' Αυτήν την φορά ο Κάνκουρο πλησίασε πιο κοντά. Λίγο μετά, ο άνδρας ξαναμίλησε και το πρόσωπο του Κάνκουρο φωτίστηκε. Είχε μάθει αυτό που ήθελε. Σηκώθηκε και πήρε από το τραπέζι δίπλα του ένα κουνάι κι ένα ατσαλένιο σύρμα. Πηγαίνοντας πίσω από τον δεμένο άντρα, κράτησε με το ένα χέρι το κεφάλι του σινόμπι ακίνητο και με το μαχαίρι χάραξε οριζόντια το χιτάι – ίτε που φόραγε. Ο προδότης δεν ανήκε πλέον στην Σούνα. Ύστερα, κρατώντας το σύρμα με τα δυο του χέρια, το πέρασε γύρω από τον λαιμό του άνδρα και έσφιξε. Οι δυνάμεις του τον είχαν εγκαταλείψει, έτσι δεν αντιστάθηκε καθόλου. Το τέλος του αιχμαλώτου ήρθε μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα.

Ξαναέβαλε τα δύο εργαλεία στο τραπέζι και γύρισε προς τους βοηθούς του.

''Ελπίζω να μην ακούσατε τίποτα. Δώστε το σώμα στην θύελλα και μετά ελάτε για να – ''

Ήχοι ακούστηκαν πίσω από τον Κάνκουρο. Βήματα που κατέβαιναν σκάλες.

''Ο Καζεκάγκε – σάμα, Κάνκουρο – σάμα.'' ανήγγειλε ο ένας ANBU, που κοίταξε πάνω από τον ώμο του αρχηγού του. Ακούγονταν όμως δύο ζευγάρια πόδια.

''Αφήστε μας'' διέταξε ο Κάνκουρο και ταχύτατα άρπαξε ένα σεντόνι ταφής από το τραπέζι και το πέταξε πάνω στο πτώμα, καλύπτοντας το. Θεωρούσε εσφαλμένα ότι η μικρή του αδερφή είναι πολύ μικρή και εύθραυστη για τέτοια θεάματα και επιπλέον, η Τεμαρί, δεν συμφωνούσε με τις μεθόδους του. Δεν τις ενέκρινε, χαρακτηρίζοντας τες βάρβαρες.

Οι δύο ANBU έφυγαν από το δωμάτιο κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω τους και ο Γκάαρα με την Τεμαρί στάθηκαν μπροστά στον αδερφό τους. Ο Γκάαρα ήταν όπως πάντα σοβαρός, με μαύρους κύκλους κάτω απ' τα μάτια και ηλιοκαμένο πρόσωπο. Η Τεμαρί, πανέμορφη, με μια έκφραση δυσαρέσκειας. Ποτέ δεν της άρεσε το μέρος, με την μυρωδιά του αίματος και του θανάτου να έχει εμποτιστεί ακόμα και μέσα στις πέτρες.

''Έμαθες τίποτα;'' ρώτησε ο Γκάαρα, ρίχνοντας μόνο μια ματιά στο κουκουλωμένο πτώμα.

''Ναι, Γκάαρα. Φαίνεται πως ο Ράιντο έλεγε την αλήθεια. Επίκειται επίθεση και έχω το όνομα. Ντειντάρα.''

H άμμος που άρχισε να βγαίνει από το δοχείο κινούταν χαοτικά, μανιασμένα. Συμπεριφερόταν σαν λυσσασμένο θηρίο που ψάχνει θήραμα.

''Ήταν ειλικρινής μαζί μας. Τι πρόκειται να κάνουμε;'' ρώτησε η Τεμαρί και έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω, μακριά από την άμμο. Ο αδερφός της είχε αλλάξει, αλλά και πάλι…

''Πολλά'' ο Γκάαρα ψιθύρισε και η άμμος ηρέμησε. Οι κόκκοι, συγχρονισμένα, κάθισαν απαλά πάνω στα ρούχα του. ''Τεμαρί, εσύ θα πας στο Κόνοχα ως πρέσβειρα και θα πεις στον Ράιντο αυτά που θα σου πω. Μπορείς να δεις και τον Σικαμαρού αν θες αδερφούλα, αλλά μην ξεχάσεις την αποστολή.'' O Κάνκουρο χαμογέλασε κι η Τεμαρί άνοιξε το στόμα της να διαμαρτυρηθεί αλλά ο Γκάαρα συνέχισε, μην αφήνοντας την να τον διακόψει. Με το λιγοστό φως που έριχναν οι δαυλοί δεν φάνηκε πως οι δύο άκρες των χειλιών του, για ένα αμελητέο χρονικό διάστημα, ανέβηκαν προς τα πάνω. ''Κάνκουρο, δεν πιστεύω ότι αυτός ήταν ο μοναδικός κατάσκοπος. Ψάξε και όταν τους βρεις ειδοποίησε με χωρίς να κινηθείς εναντίον τους. Εγώ θα προσπαθήσω να μάθω περισσότερα για αυτόν τον Ντειντάρα.'' H άμμος τινάχτηκε από πάνω του και σαν χιόνι, άρχισε την πτώση της στο έδαφος.

''Χάι. Θα υπακούσω αδερφέ μου, αλλά γιατί;'' ρώτησε η Τεμαρί με πραγματικό ενδιαφέρον στην φωνή της.

Γιατί; Γιατί τι; Γιατί σε στέλνω στο Κόνοχα; Γιατί εμπιστεύομαι τον Ράιντο; Γιατί άλλαξα; Γιατί διαλέγω να αιχμαλωτιστώ και να πεθάνω;

Με φοβερή ταχύτητα η άμμος ξαναμπήκε στο δοχείο της, το δεμένο στην πλάτη του Σόμποκου νο Γκάαρα, καθυποταγμένη στην θέληση του κυρίου της, του οποίου τα μάτια έλαμψαν.

''Γιατί υπάρχει μια νέα τάξη πραγμάτων. Και θα επικρατήσει.''


End file.
